Freedom for The Insane
by Killer-In-The-Making
Summary: AU: BB, Matt, Mello, and Near leave the asylum they were forced into, and the results are...hectic. Will they make it in the outside world, or were they meant to live lives of crazy lunatics doing insane (but funny) things? Obviously the latter!
1. Prologue

Kon'nichiwa readers! So this is kinda crackish. Mello, Matt, Near and Beyond go to Japan hehe...Oh no were all doomed, why you might ask? Well they have to get passports and go on a plane...for around 11 hours...See my point? ^_^'

Warnings: Swearing, random threats, yaoi (later), evil laughter, possible violence, and BB

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Death Note

Just to be clear their in an asylum right now, and yes this is a AU :P

TO THE STORY THINGY!

**(I'm a emotional page break, man I love life-oh god my gold fish is dead! *cries*)**

In Winchester England far away from civilization there is an old asylum for children 17 and under, its a sad looking building there are a lot of trees around its outskirts, and a tall fence around it, the asylum its self is a stoney gray color. The inside has plenty of rooms, some rooms have two bunk beds or two beds and a dresser the rest of the things are the 'inmates' choices. All the walls are white which can set the OCD patients off.

About 74 percent of the kids and teenagers in the asylum don't care if they leave or not the other 26 percent think that they're in a place worse then hell and want to leave as soon as possible, especially 4 of the 'inmates'.

Matsuda sighed, when he took this job he knew he'd have to deal with freaky and weird people, but this was just stupid. He was currently tied to a pole, upside down, had a pickle shoved in his _ear_, his face was painted red, (at least he _hoped_ it was paint) and all he could smell was strawberry jam and dark chocolate. And he saw _a lot _of toy robots placed around him like they were offering him to the Fruit loop bird from Mars.

_'I really need to get a new job,' _he thought hearing maniacal laughter behind him he twitched. _'And fast'._

"Hey Matsuda where's my 3DS, I need to kill Bowser and save the blow up do-Princess!?" A 'slightly' angry redhead yelled running into the room, only to stop and laugh his ass off.

"Haha sorry Mattie but the old man is a little tied up at the moment~" a blonde boy smirked.

Matsuda just couldn't understand why they were so amused they've done a lot worse before. Like burning all his clothes and leaving him a frilly pink dress. Or when BB chased him with a giant, flaming, pointy stick for 3 hours straight, or when Near, Matt and Mello shot him with paintball guns, or when they all introduced him to Fluffykins the kitty-cat, who was actually a lion they got from a zoo.(he _still_ had a bite mark on his arm) But that's just to name a few...

"HEY, who poked my butt!?" Matsuda shouted, which was a bad idea because all four of them laughed even more, and some passing kids looked at him strangely and ran off.

Then he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. No, oh god no. They didn't they wouldn't, _**oh**_ but they would and did. He turned his head as much as he could and saw BB grinning like the devil, holding a camera and a shaker thingy full of silly string. (WTF where do they get all of these-no _how _do they get all of these things!) Matsuda decided he didn't want to know. _**Ever**_.

"Say mercy, Matsu~" BB sang and Matsuda actually opened his mouth to say it, but quickly stopped himself when Beyond sprayed silly string all over him and took another picture.

_'Damn insane people' _Matsuda thought bitterly this was around the time when he noticed some silly string spelled 'BB, Matt, Near 'n Mello's bitch~' on his suit.

Why would BB do that? Simple! Because they're all _insane and proud_, not to mention they _can_ do stuff like this without a care in the world.

"Ha, well guys I think we should leave now he looks a little red in the face," Mello suggested happily and all Beyond, Near and Matt could do was nod and laugh.

"Welp...Bye-bye Matsu!" They said and left leaving poor embarrassed and angry Matsuda, who actually roared.

"Yep definitely need a new job...I wonder if I'd go to jail for murdering 4 crazy kid/teen geniuses?" He thought aloud to no one.

**(I am a cat page break, meow-FEED ME!)**

Near POV

We all ran back to our 'lair' as Mello called it, even though its our oh so messy room.

Our room has 2 navy blue bunk beds in the left and right corners, a tiny T.V we took from the staff room, a game cube, a Wii, a bunch of toy soliders, a small beaten couch facing the T.V, a toy dinosaur, jam jars, chocolate bars, and scribbles on the walls thanks to Matt when he was in one of his_ moods_. (sometimes I wonder how we sneak these things in here)

"That went well" I said pretending to shoot the head off the toy dinosaur with my polar teddy's arm.

"Yeah but I still don't know where my-3DS THERE YOU ARE!" I watched as Matt glomped, yes glomped, his 3DS.

"So Mello did you get the key from the idiot?" BB questioned twirling his favorite knife, careful of getting it in his jam.

Mello tsked and threw the key at BB, who to Mello's dismay caught it with ease. "What? Do I look like an uncapable idiot to you?"

"HAHAHA TAKE THAT YOU SHELLED MOFO THAT BITCH BELONGS TO TEH MOOSHRAOM KINGDOM!" Matt cheered from the couch "OW" until Mello hit him with the back of his pistol.

"Its _mushroom_ you idiot" I even didn't know how we coped with each other at times.

Mello grabbed the hand held and switched the mario game with Resident Evil 6.

"There play that" Mello ordered/pleaded. He didn't want to deal with Matt _and_ Mario. Matt nodded smiling a bit (like a creeper -.-) when the 3DS menu came up.

Let me explain mind audience, Mello and Matt are best friends who came here when Mello was 7 and Matt was 6, Beyond has been here since he was 6, and I've been here since I was 8, we all met, ended up as room mates and 'BFF's'. (Matsuda's term not mine) Yes I know we were all too young to go to an insane asylum but were here. For now.

We plan on leaving tomorrow night, our plan was to get a key from the newest worker, Matsuda-he really should have listened to Aiber when he said 'keep the staff room key in a safe or I'll send Chuckie after you when your sleeping' oh well we would have figured out the combination anyway. After that we'd go to the staff room at midnight and take 1000 dollars(1), then we'd would go through the vents break an outer vent, and climb out. Finally we'd run to the parking lot. We would _borrow_ one of the car's and Beyond would drive us to freedom...

Even though once we reach a city he'll probably kill about 7000 pedestrians and injure 539 little children and drive through a Tim Horton's...I really wish I was old enough to drive, forget it I'll just convince them to let me drive. (It should be obvious Near's the most sane one, and It probably wouldn't take much convincing.)

"-And another thing you better make it up to me for having to go through that idiot's back pocket!" Mello shouted at either Matt or Beyond, Mello is annoying but I can see why he's angry.

"Yes, yes we know Blondie so just sit back, relax, and eat your damn chocolate before I shove it down your throat and you die by the thing you love!" Oh turns out Mello was yelling at Beyond.

"Matt how exactly did you keep your hearing, when you were with Mello?" I asked the redhead staring at our friends trying to get the other in a headlock, and BB may or may not be trying to stab Mello's ear.

"I don't know maybe I'm Mello proof?" he replied pausing his zombie killing.

"Maybe" I agreed, by now were all Mello proof. Well not as much as we'd like.

"OUCH, you son of a b-!" Mello was knocked unconscious then fell on top of Matt, thanks Beyond.

"Ugh did you have to do that Mello's not as light as he looks," Matt groaned pushing the blonde off of him.

"I didn't think he'd use you as a pillow Mattie-boy," BB grinned. "Well I'm going to terrorize the pyromaniac brats in the kitchen, BYE" and Beyond took off with his knife in hand.

"Poor pyromaniacs, actually I think Axel will be fine" I said sympathetically knowing Beyond he probably wouldn't leave until they were scarred for life even more, or until one of them pissed themselves.

"Hmm I wonder who has it worse them or us," Matt said and unpaused his game.

I looked over at Mello who was waving his arms around frantically trying to get up, only to fall face first on the left bottom bunk bed-my bed actually.

"Us," was all he said before he sat up "why?"

Matt shook his head "just pitying more of Beyond's victi-NO MY 3DS DIED!" He dropped the hand held and pulled on his hair, muttering about weapons and zombies.

I looked around our room/lair that we'd hopefully never see again, then I heard violent screaming and loud footsteps followed by Beyond's evil/creepy laughter.

I looked at Mello, who was disturbed so he chucked his new chocolate bar against the wall leaving a gooey smear that looked like a demented fish...Then I looked at Matt, who was still pissed at his 3DS and he started saying something about finding a utopia for gnomes...

Yes were definitely insane, but in a way proud.

I sighed "this is gonna be a looong trip" and I buried my head in the top of my teddy bear's head.

**(I'm a ending page-WAIT WAIT!DON'T SHO- *gets shot*)**

And that's the prologue thingy! I'm really going to enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this! :D

(1) I'm pretty sure money in Europe is 'pounds' but I have no idea how much 1000 dollars are in 'pounds' just bare with me .

So please review and maybe favorite it gives me motivation~


	2. escape

Ayo readers, second chapter! Hmm I have no idea where this will head, meh I'll just wing it how bad could it be, right? :3 Well anyway they can leave the asylum (yay) so freedom is so close to them but will it be ripped away from them? Or can they lea-BIRD! *chases clay bird*

Disclaimer: Matt would have had more then 10 seconds of screen time if I owned DN

Warnings: The normal stuff, and runaway psychos! (Runaway readers run far away, they know where you are, and...THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE YOU AWAY AHA! XP)

TO THE STORY THING!

**(I am a skittle page-TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER)**

**10:42 p.m, random hallway, Beyond's POV**

Oh how I love scarring people, but not as much as jam-like strawberry jam. Ah precious strawberry jam your red like blood only you taste sweeter, blood tastes like pennies and you taste like happiness, if all the jam in the world disappears I would shove my knife, Mr. Stabby, so far down someone's throat, they'd shit out a actual tree, cough up their kidneys, then-

I was brought out of my mental rant when Mattie came running into me, I'm not kidding his face is in my shirt.

"Uh Mattie? I get we need to start the plan in a bit but ya don't have to inhale my shirt," the sad thing is, weirder things have happened-oh well were insane so who cares!

"Old man...god damn...pissed off...kirby and spyro ate Slenderman...huff...RUNBBMATSUISCOMINGANDHESPISSED !"

The gamer screamed and started running to our lair, it took a few minutes and a PMSing Matsuda to turn the corner for me to process all of that, and I started running like a chipmunk on drugs. I might be a genius but you could have an IQ high as 666 and you would still process things like that slowly.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" I yelled at Matsuda-who started to remind me of the Hulk-no he wasn't turning green, (if he was I'd throw at his face) its because he looked _pissed and he's a idiot_.

"BB I CAN'T GET THIS DAMN SILLY STRING OFF AND WEDY WONT LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DAMN...uh...GOLD FISH!" He yelled back at me.

_'He could have changed clothes but whatever not my problem, I wonder how he got untied-the voodoo kids, definitely the voodoo kids" _I thought I'll miss driving him crazy so I'll give him a goodbye present because I'm a nice person! And with that I ran into a storage room and crawled through a low vent near the floor and hid there waiting for Matsu.

The door opened and Matsuda stomped in the room. _'Haha he'll need meds of his own after this,' _I thought happily trying not to laugh, I started dragging my knife across part of the vent making a_ creeeeeeeeeee_ sound.

To say the least Matsuda looked like he was gonna piss himself.

Not from the noise, he knew he walked right into my little game.

And the door happened to get blocked by a crate full of creepy puppets.

I watched Matsuda run behind a stack of boxes.

_"Matsu~" _I called in a creepy voice. _"Come out and play Matsu~"_

_"Play a game with me Matsu! But I'll warn you, the game will require some of your blood~" "But your okay with that right? Of course you are! Now enough chit chat, lets play!"_

Oh no I've let my insanity and homicidal side get in the way. Doesn't matter, he's still breathing.

I wonder if he'll cry in a corner (he gets scared a lot) or notice the pair of gleaming red eyes staring at him, my eyes hehe he doesn't like them. But their such a wonderful curse and a gift combined!

_CRASH!_

"Uh oh," I said then crawled out from the vent. "Matsu?" He's sleeping so I poked him with my foot, then my knife.

"Huh I guess I went to far, poor Matsu," I cooed "I should go back now, goodbye Matsu lets play at next time!" he just groaned as I pushed the puppet crate out of the way and left.

**(I am a anime fan girl page-anime, anime, wait wheres the next episode!?)**

**11:40 p.m, the lair/room no POV**

20 minutes and 29 seconds and they'd leave

20 minutes and 28 seconds, 27, 26, 25-

"I'm bored,"

24,

"Lets start the plan now,"

23,

"Fine! If no one will even answer me I'll just beat Matt's high score in Pacman!"

"What!? No way in hell is that happening Mello!" Matt just started a argument with a very bored Mello.

When the wild Mellos are bored they tend to become hostile and angry, so if you see a angry Mello give him chocolate (maybe a kitkat?) so you keep your ears from being chewed off or being insulted. Mellos also tend to want attention from a certain gamer, so instead of screaming 'LOOK AT ME' they fight and argue when angered. A lot.

"Oh really? Gimme the game cube and I'll smash your high score!" This was when the poor game cube was ripped from its spot on the floor and was used as a blunt object on Matt's head.

"OW!" Matt cried "Wait a sec, MY GAME CUBE!"

"Matt you wouldn't have been able to keep it anyway, Mello just saved you from a sixteen minute emotional goodbye" Near stated playing with his action figure.

"B-but I I was gonna beat my new Spyro game!" he cried again.

"Suck it up you Knucklehead!" Mello patted Matt on the head like a dog. Lets all just picture Matt as a dog playing on a PS3 and smoking a cigarette. Yep great mental image.

"I bet you wouldn't say that if it was your chocolate," "Shut up! That's different!" "How! Chocolate is your obsession, video games are mine!" "Yeah well at least I don't name my obsession!" "Leave BB out of this!"

"How the hell did I get involved!?" Beyond walked in the room like a badass, (basically swinging the door open, and walking in like he owned the place) and flopped on the couch. They had a _sorta_ big room/lair.

"Shut up, BB!" Mello and Matt yelled in unison.

"Go suck metaphorical toad balls!" Beyond retorted.

"Uh guys,"

"WHAT!"

"I can see air,"

"You damn albino sheep boy, are you OCD or do you hallucinate?!" Mello yelled.

"But I see air," Near said like a robot.

_'YAY YELLING :D'_ Mello thought _'wait what? O.O WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE THERE MENTAL FACES!?'_ Mello shook his head rapidly.

"You know in about twelve minutes we have leave," Beyond said tilting his head to the side.

"That only took eight minutes...that felt like at least ten!" Mello sighed dramatically taking a bite of chocolate.

"Yes and Yes," Near answered both Beyond and Mello.

They had _one_ suitcase filled with things they'd bring (jam, toys, games, chocolate) but the personal items stayed with them. (BB''s knife, Near's bear, Matt's 3DS, Mello's gun)

**12 minutes later... (Near: HELP I'M RUNNING OUT OF TIME CARDS D:! Matt: O_O Mello: stop staring at him before I punch you .) **

So they were on their way to the staff room...Nothing good can happen since Beyond was lugging around a baseball bat with nails in it, and Mello was highly annoyed at a dripping sound he heard and no one else heard it. (except Near but he didn't care actually he was amused by Mello)

_Drip, drip, drip_

A blonde boy just twitched.

_Drip, drip,__** drip**_

"You guys hear that to right?" Mello asked twitching a little

"Hear what?" Matt asked "our feet?"

"NO not our feet the drip-"

"Lookey lookey were here" Beyond cut off Mello.

"Who has the key-wait I do," Matt walked up to the...sparkly neon yellow door and unlocked it.

They walked in and looked for the safe. (They always keep money in there) Near looked in a cupboard, under a table, under a chair, and in the corner of the room-where it was sitting there mocking him.

"So...how're we gonna open it?" Matt questioned typing in 1234 in the slot thingy.

_"TRY AGAIN~"_ A annoying stupid elf-like voice (Matsuda's) taunted them.

_BAM!_

...

...

"BB, that was a little unnecessary..." Near deadpanned but he took the money anyways.

"It mocked us." BB deadpanned.

"Yeah but now-" Near was cut off

"It mocked us Near" Mello agreed.

"Not you to Mello..." Matt said _'I might not be religious or sane, but anyone listen why did you make us this way?' _Matt thought staring at the roof.

"Lets just go in the vents." The chocolate-lover said dragging the chair so they could reach the vent.

"Um will the suitcase even fit," Matt started "We'll make it fit" Beyond finished.

"This will end horribly," Near said emotionlessly but he really didn't want to watch the suitcase explode from the pressure of shoving it in a vent.

"Don't be so negative, you stupid albino" Mello glared and climbed into the vent first, and helped Matt prety much jump in after whisper/yelling "MELLO MELLO UPPY UPPY," waving his arms like they were on fire.

Then Near climbed in the vent of happiness, while BB grabbed the suitcase, stuffed the money in it and tried to put it in the vent. _Tried_.

"It wont fit."

"We'll make it fit then damn it!"

"Ugh just rub butter on it!"

"I swear to God Matt if this doesn't work, and my jam gets tainted I will destroy all your games." Beyond grumbled but went over to the fridge. (ignoring the vast ammount of coffee and pain killers) He grabbed a stick of butter and rubbed on the suitcase and then...Suspense.

...3...

...2..

...1...

"It didn't work!"

"Ah opps-GAH MELLO WATCH IT!"

"Maybe we should get a bigger suitcase."

"Or a bigger vent..."

"Or I can do this~" Beyond smiled and threw the now buttery suitcase at the vent making Near bump into Mello, who bumped into Matt, who fell back and hit his head on the vent, they all made a 'oof' sound.

"That worked" Beyond said happily and climbed in the vent.

After about 17 minutes of shoving, swearing, random laughter, arguing, the constant "OW watch it!" or "Why didn't we just use a fucking door!?" or "Who's ever hand that is BETTER move" or even under them "Someone help the voices are back and their angry HELP!", just your everyday madness. (If that's not normal stay away from this looney bin! Or better yet, don't! :D)

Finally after what felt like forever they managed to get outside and run to the parking lot area and now they were arguing over what car to take...

"That one, it looks fast." Mello said then thought_ 'the faster the better I can drink alcohol! :D' _Then he paused for a second _'OH HELL NO THEIR BACK! D:'_

"That one, its faster." Matt suggested.

"Or that one because your choices are motorcycles." Near pointed at a car that _could_ fit them_ and_ the suitcase.

"Or that one." Beyond wanted to drive...a monster truck _'why is that even here?' _ he thought before grinning and slipped away to a vehicle.

"That one!"

"Dat one!"

"Does it really matter anymore?"

"YES!"  
"YES!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

They stopped arguing and looked over to where Beyond _used _to be, then they looked over to where the laughter was, and started running like headless chickens to get away from Beyond, who was driving over to them, laughing insanely, and almost ran over Near.

...

The victims ended up hiding in a tree, (with the buttery suitcase) and Beyond crashed the monster truck into a different tree.

"Okay I agree with Near," Matt said jumping down from the tree.

"Fine," Beyond pouted-glared. _'Bye monster truck'_ he thought sadly- he _really _wanted the monster truck. Even if it had a tree through the wind shield.

"...Whatever you say," Mello sighed feeling defeated, he didn't like agreeing with Near.

So Matt threw a rock in the window, making the car alarm go off, so they all ran to the car, BB taking driver seat, Near in shotgun, and Mello and Matt in the back.

"Were...free," Beyond said slowly while driving.

"I guess so..." Near said in the same way as BB.

"This actually worked...I can't believe it worked," Matt said just as slowly.

"Believe it Mattie...someone pinch me, this is all a lie isn't it? Mello accused/asked/deadpanned. He yelped when Matt pinched his arm. Hard.

"Damn it Matt!"  
"Your fault!"

"Um guys we forgot something..." Near said taking his bear out from the suitcase. (when did he put in there?)

"...Oh god were idiots," Beyond growled tempted to hit his head on the steering wheel, so he did.

"What did we forget?" Matt asked "It can't be _that _bad, right?

"We forgot about the fence." Near answered.

And silence.

"How could we forget _THAT_ were supposed to be geniuses!" Mello raged.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Matt replied 'calmly'.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!?" Beyond shouted at Matt.

"Beyond just drive through the fence before you crash _another_ vehicle," Mello said crossing his arms _'not even ten minutes out of the building and we've already crashed a monster truck, screamed our lungs out, and now were breaking down a fence. What a life.' _Mello thought.

"...Kay!" Beyond cheered and drove the car at full speed into the fence.

"That's one way to take down a fence." Matt said casually and started playing on his 3DS.

"Yeah the crazy way," Near smiled a bit and looked outside only to see: Tree, tree, tree, killer squirrel, tree, rock.

They could now do whatever they want no matter how illegal it was! They'd probably end up leaving the country-no they'd leave Europe all together and go somewhere else. (maybe Canada or Japan?)

**(I'm a leaving page- BYE!)**

Damn that was long! But they escaped YAY! Of course things wont be that easy though, maybe when people know they left they might have to live on the run for a bit? Who knows! Wait I do but I want tell you anything! :P

Leave a review or maybe a favorite, they give me motivation~


	3. walmart

Welcome readers! You know I feel like I sold my soul to the devil by making a multi-chapter story, but you aren't the devil right?...But I did sell my soul to you...DON'T TAKE MY SOUL!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Death Note but I do own fake ID's, want one?

Warnings: The usual stuff, scarred people, Walmart.

TO THE STORY THINGY!

**(I am a killer page-I will shoot you in the head)**

Mello POV:

"We've been driving for hours," I whined-glared out the window. _'I swear if I see __**another**__ tree that looks like Disney threw up on it, I'm getting my pistol out' _ I thought angrily.

"Its only been two hours Mello," Near told me, sometimes I really with I could use the damn albino as a pinata, but like hell I'm eating the candy out of him.

"Two hours huh? What do we do when we see an actual town or city?" Matt asked looking up from...Please don't be a Zelda game, he'll think he's Link and start screaming about rupees and a mask and some drowned guy...whats his name again Ben?

"We could terrorize people, no we'll end up doing that anyway. What do we do with the money?" I asked we knew we'd need money but we never agreed on what to buy._ 'I feel like our IQ's have decreased since we left.' _I really hope I'm wrong.

"Get passports, leave Europe, attack a cosplayer if we see one," the (crazy) driver suggested like he wasn't driving at 180 miles per hour.

"If we leave Europe where would we go? And if we get passports wouldn't we have to say our real names?" The albino asked. Damn you Near, just damn you.

"My alias is fine though," Matt pouted.

"Yeah but _Matt _you don't have a last name," I pointed out.

"Ugh get ready to flee the country and go to Italy then," Beyond glared at a bird flying infront of the car.

He hit the bird with the car. _'I wonder if he did that on purpose' _I wondered. He probably did.

Normally I'm not sympathetic but,_ poor bird_.

Wait it only hit the wind shield its fine. I think.

"No one will think BB's name is real anyway," Matt stated, playing the-oh god no, _Zelda _game_ Four swords_. _'Note to self smash that with a hammer-no that's to merciful' _I started thinking of many killing ways for the poor oblivious game. I didn't even realize Matt paused the game again, and he and Near were giving me a WTF look.

"Um? Mello? Why are you smiling like that? You sorta have a BB smile right now." Matt whispered tapping my shoulder.

"And I think your laughing a bit," Near added, even more wide eyed then usual.

"...Oh." That's all I said before slumping in my seat. I heard Beyond grumble out something that sounded like 'I can hear you'.

"We can plan later. So who wants to listen to music," Beyond didn't give us a chance to reply and turned on the radio. And we all started freaking out. Why? Because _Justin Beaver_ came on. (Yes I know I said beaver)

"TURN IT OFF TURN IT OFF! " Matt screamed

"OKAY OKAY-MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Beyond screamed back.

"BB YOU MADE IT LOUDER!" I SCREAMED.

Surprisingly Near took my pistol (That's MINE you stupid albino!) and shot the radio.

I agree with the term, Silence is bliss. Just this once though.

**(I am a whale page-WWWHOOOaaaAauUUNN)**

_Meanwhile at teh asylum...This happened..._

Matsuda was going to his 'favorite' demonic monsters- I mean _'lovely' 'angels'_ lair to nag. And when he got there he noticed their personal things, all the jam, toys, games, chocolate and their laptop, were gone. And so were they.

"Their...gone..." Matsuda breathed "Gone..." then he did a happy dance for about seven minutes cheering 'THEIR GONE I'M FREE!' He was so happy he could have kissed Beyond! (But he knew he would die a horrible, painful, long and torturous death if he did) But Then realization hit him like a sack of bricks.

Four potentially dangerous, insane, people were running around the streets of Winchester.

Most likely beating clowns with their own floppy shoes or telling people when they'll die or scaring old people by going against the laws of physics and all things purple.

"...I'm so getting fired" Matsuda facepalmed, then ran to tell Wedy, preparing himself for the worst: A long boring lecture. *que dramatic music*

"Where is that music coming from?"

**(I am a chibi L page-YAY CAKE! :D)**

Matt's POV:

After Beyond played the devil's sound (**THAT **is** NOT **_music_!) and now everything was silent, except for the annoying Zelda music. Mello looked like he was about to punch me or Near, or he was going to destroy my Zelda game. Since its probably the latter I turned it down a bit.

_'Jump, rupee, attack, WAIT rupee!?' _I don't know why but I _really like_ rupees!

"Mells I found a rupee!" I cheered to Mello tugging his sleeve, _'I feel like I just dug my own grave...WHO CARES RUPEES~ ^.^...What the hell was that?'_

"That's great Mattie...real great." He said looking a little scared. I wonder why-WAIT he might wanna rupee!

"Do you want the rupee?" I asked waving my arm around 'till it hit his shoulder and just sorta died there.

"No Matt, I want anything BUT the rupee," Mello shoved my arm off his shoulder, watching it fall limply on my stomach. Maybe my stomach wants a rupee if Mells is going to be mean, rupee-hating, stupid-head.

I accidentally turned up the volume, which caused Beyond to stop the car, and shut off my 3DS, normally I'd be angry but Beyond looked murderous right now so I kept my mouth shut. And he started driving again.

***Time Skip***

We made it to civilization unharmed.(except for the crooked, but breathing bird) And decided to get passports but use more fake names instead. This wont end well.

...

...

Oh god...

Ten seconds in, and Beyond's_ not_ on a killing spree, its either the apocalypse or its a miracle. Probably the former.

"So where do we get passports?" Near asked. We might be geniuses but we've all live in a insane asylum for years.

"Um...A Walmart?" Mello suggested.

"...Were going to either get kicked out of Walmart or burn it down," Beyond stated.

"Yeah but at least we can have passports and leave," Mello added.

"Were gonna be some of the top ten most wanted in England today," I said.

***Time Skip***

Mello's POV:

What can I say, Beyond and Matt are most likely right. We went into the nearest Walmart.

"Its _huuuge_" I said running up to the food section. _'In every store there __**has**__ to be a a golden chocolate bar,'_ I said.

"Must...find...GAME SECTION!" Matt exclaimed and shot his hand up, then ran off somewhere.

"I guess I'll look at the toys" Near said twirling his hair.

"Mello do they have jam there"" Beyond asked coming up beside me.

"Yeah smuckers, blueberry, strawberry and-" I was cut off by a hyper Beyond.

"I'M TAKING THE STRAWBERRY!" Beyond shouted making a ravenette's baby cry, then ran off to get a cart. Then he came back seconds later riding the cart.

"WOO-HOO! MELLO GET NEAR AND MATT THIS AWESOME!" He screamed then crashed into a old man's shopping cart. But don't worry Beyond's fine.

I went up to the cold food section and I stuck my head in one of the freezers, and I saw something.

"Hmm, a nutty bar?" I picked up a box of 'nutty bars' and opened it.

"Um excuse me kid, you can't do that," A middle aged women said scowling at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh yeah? Whats your point, hag," and just to piss her off I grabbed a nutty bar and took a bite out of it._ 'Its cold but good,'_ I thought.

She glared at me with her muddy brown eyes. "Oh I'm a hag, now?"

"Yeah you hard of hearing too? _H__ag,_" I smirked.

She grabbed my nutty bar box, closed it and put it back in the freezer.

_'She took my nutty bar box!' _Then I noticed her shopping cart next to this short blonde kid, who had a water gun. _'Bring it on, ya hag!'_

Then I pushed the cart full of old people shit, and took the kid's water gun, ran down the aisles and pretended to shoot random people with the water gun.

"HAHA!" I started laughing until I saw Near climbing a giant toy T-rex. I stopped and just stood there.

"Uh Near?" I called unsure.

He looked down. "Hello Mello, before you ask my new toy airplane is up here," he said.

"...Kay...have you ever heard of a nutty bar before?" I asked leaning against a aisle full of dolls. Creepy baby ones.

"No I haven't heard of a-AH!" Near shouted then fell off the dinosaur and in a box full of stuffed animals.

"You okay? Near? Sheep?" All I got was a groan and wave of the hand as a reply.

"Ugh I got my plane so I'm fine," he said after a bit. Then a little girl came up dragging a nice looking women with her.

But then the girl pointed at Near.

"Mommy! Mommy can I have that one? Pleeeasssse." she begged still pointing at Near.

"No Amy that's a person," the mom said trying to get her kid away from the two crazy looking preteens. (me and Near)

This was all really funny considering the girl threw a tantrum.

"Hey Near, looks like its possible for a girl to want you after all~" I teased. Hey I got a chance to annoy my rival so I took it.

Near got out of the box, toy plane in hand, and left, and so did I.

To say the least I'm starting to like Walmart.

**(I am a apple page-keep Ryuk away from me!)**

Matt POV:

So many games, so little time.

I was running up and down the same aisle looking for a awesome I saw a girl telling a boy **she** is the best gamer.

_'Oh hell no,'_ I thought then went up to the girl and poked her. She turned around to face me.

"Hello stupid, little girl~" I greeted with false happiness, "I heard you say** your** the best gamer, but your wrong **I'm **the best gamer," I glared at her.

She stuck her tongue at me.

"Every game I've had I've beaten within a week." She said smugly "and I am NOT stupid."

"HA! Please every game I've had has been beaten multiple times by me in less then three days," I smirked "and you ARE stupid if you think your better then ME."

This went on for five minute until their dad (I assume) saw me and stomped over.

So I left before he could eat me. He really looked like he was going to eat me alive.

I saw a skateboard and I thought of something: If I'm going to be kicked out of Walmart, I'm gonna cause as much chaos as I can! Smiling, I started humming a creepy tune, and went over to the skateboard.

I got on the skateboard and started riding around. Almost (and one time) running over people who started screaming and running.

"Who gave the crazy person a skateboard?!"

"OW! My knee, he ran over my knee!"

"GRANDPA!"

"AHH!"

"BILL! CALL THE MANAGER!"

I laughed hearing all of this, _'I love being insane!'_

But I crashed into a toilet paper pyramid. Imagine your bowling and you threw the ball at the pins, yeah I was basically the bowling ball and the toilet paper were the pins.

"Oof!" I cried out and I saw the used to be skateboard hit a important looking dude in the head. Poor him.

"The manager...was hit with a skateboard." A employee blinked in disbelief.

_"Clean up in aisle...everywhere,"_ A bored voice called from the intercom. Then it came back only more happy... and insane.

_"Hello Walmart people!" _

"...Beyond..." I sighed shaking my head then laughed a little.

_"I'm afraid were going under lock down for the time being, I'm sure you don't mind!"_

Well if Beyond's in charge, then I'm going to put condoms in people's shopping carts, and if they see me I'll scream 'IMA FIRIN MA LAZAR BLAH!' yay for shoop da woop.

_"Now dance Cody Zimmer dance AHAHAHA!"_

"How does he know my name!?" A scared brunette said looking around.

Beyond has shinigami eyes so he can see people's names and lifespans, Mello, Near, and I didn't believe him until he said our real names. Well I better get the condom packs and look for stupid people's carts.

**(I am a godzilla page-RAAH! \./)**

Beyond's POV:

I ended up finding a teenager Walmart girl standing by a microphone near the McDonalds, I looked above her head. _'Alois Trancy, huh?'_

"Um do you need something?" Alois asked uninterested.

I grinned "Yes I need to use the intercom."

Alois raised a brow "Why?"

"Because, that's why Alois,"

"How do you know my name?" She asks a lot of questions. Bitch. Oh and unlike most Walmart employees she doesn't have a name tag.

"Oh poor Alois! Your not long for this world, you know," I said smiling creepily.

"Uh..." She looked scared so I patted her own the head with one hand, while I took out my new jam jar with the other.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be painful~" I said in a sing-song voice.

This is when she ran away, probably to get the manager.

(Yeah all that happened next was what he said on the intercom so lets skip that)

I realized we wont be getting passports right now so, I paged Mello, Matt and Near telling them to get their asses to McDonalds.

I went into the McDonalds and sat at a table.

I did NOT want or expect some brat, _Gilbert Smith, _to tug on my jeans and stare up at me. So I stared at back at him.

o_o

o.o

_'He's a creepy looking brat, I'll give him that,'_ I thought. Where're his damn parents? I decided I didn't care, we just went to the next level of creepy starring.

O_O

O.O

"Uh...BB what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask me a question.

I saw Oliver scurry away like a rat, and saw Mello, Matt and Near giving me a 'a hormonal parent will see you and rip your head off' look.

"Nothing Near, I'm just scarring little children." I said, noticing they all had some sorta item with them.

"I hit the manager," Matt said casually.

"And now he's coming over to us," Near pointed at a PMSing man who walked over to us.

"You four need to leave. Now." He said scowling at us.

"Why should we?" Mello glared at him.

"Were costumers, so you can't throw us out." Matt said scowling at him.

"I don't care, you don't even have to pay, just leave!" He pleaded.

"But we need passports..." I said glaring at him with Mello.

"FINE! Just go afterwards!" He was desperate for us to leave. Heh.

"Okay, okay, we'll go Jack," I smirked at him _'we win free stuff and passports, sane people are boring and weak'_

We followed Jack to get our passports but we have one problem.

"What should our aliases be?" Matt whispered.

"Oh shit..." Mello said getting his 'thinking' face. (which was a mask he took from a couple in the hardware section)

**(I'm a finale page-THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!)**

D-O-N-E- done, done, done, done! :D Oh no Matsuda knows their gone! Will they be thrown back in the asylum? I wont tell you, you have to keep reading to find out! Other then that I'm thinking of putting MelloXMatt or MattXMello, (I can't pick who's seme or who's uke) but I have no idea _how _to throw it in this story!

Review and favorite it gives me motivation~!


	4. chaos

Oh god I _**did **_sell my soul to you but I don't care because, *sniffles* I have more then one reviewer. ^w^

Warnings: The usual, and a burning building possibly Walmart! :)

Disclaimer: I plan on getting a Death Note, does that count?

TO THE STORY THINGY!

**(I am a demonic page-I'm going to destroy something now)**

_Meanwhile at the asylum..._

"You IDIOT!" A really pissed Wedy screamed, while throwing a vase at poor Matsuda's head.

"I'M SORRY!" Matsuda screamed and covered his had with a tablecloth. It didn't help.

"GO find them...NOW! They could be destroying a city as we speak!" Wedy glared, Mastuda just shrunk and ran out of the room to get flyers with Near, Mello, Matt and BB's faces on them. (If you ask me their overreacting, wait let me think about what could happen...)

**(I am a hyper page-HI HI HI WANNA GET SOME CAKE OKAY BYE~!)**

No POV:

Our favorite insane, genius, runaways may or may not have panicked when they realized they never came up with aliases. So they got to make them up in less then 2 minutes!

"Were screwed were screwed we are screwed with a capital S," Matt started chanted 'screwed' over and over, well until Mello shoved chocolate in his mouth to shut him up.

"Will you shut up already Mattie!? Just think of some fake name already will ya?" The blonde whisper/yelled.

"Besides the only name we'd have problems with is B's" Near pointed at the jam lover.

"My name is very believable!" Said jam lover hissed at Near, luckily (or unluckily) Near's gotten used to his angry friends.

Near just gave him a 'are you sure' look with his owlish eyes.

They continued following the manager (Jack) and they were now getting their pictures taken for their passports. Oh and Jack was nice enough to give them new clothes, because to him they all looked like prison escapees! (He wasn't that far off)

"Erm s-sir? You c-can't smile during a passport p-photo..." The camera lady stuttered, Beyond's smile was unnerving to her.

"Lady he's not gonna listen to you actually he's going to smile even _wider_~" Mello smirked at her.

"Uh right," She glanced from her manager to the four...costumers uneasily but all Jack did was glare at them shaking his head.

**About 69 failed pictures later... (Yay for silly faces :D)**

"Huh okay lets try this again..." The camera lady was now frazzled and looked like she was ready to strangle someone.

"Mlauh~" Mello... made a sound? And stuck his tongue out, while widening his eyes as much as he could then stuck his nose up.

"ARG! I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!" The lady yelled then stomped in a circle.

"Was her hair always a little gray?" Matt asked Beyond, who just smiled and shook his head. "No we just have that effect on people."

"Lets just take these ourselves," Near sighed _'we'll never leave if we let her try and fail to take our picture.'_

They finally took their pictures even they weren't exactly normal.(Beyond was smiling and looking above the camera, Mello had a chocolate bar near his face, Matt was looking down at his 3DS, and Near's new plane was being held above Near's head by Matt and BB.)

"Okay, you got your pictures now fill out these application forms and go," Jack said handing them each a sheet.

They just glared and growled a bit, before filling out the stupid sheets of paper.

**5 minutes later...**

"What in the-okay you'd have to be a pretty stupid fucking nazi to say 'oh yeah I am a nazi, why?'" A certain blonde grumbled.

**2 minutes later...**

"Ugh what the hell is gen-o-side?" Matt asked rubbing his head, and missed the weird look Beyond, Near and Mello shared.

"Just say you've never been involved with it and its genocide not genoside," Beyond said looking at Matt in shock. _'Sometimes I really forget were geniuses.'_

**(I am a tree page-...what's a tree noise?)**

They finished the (long) applications and handed them to the (annoying) manager and got their passports, and left to go to happyland where everything is there at their disposal.

That obviously didn't happen, what really happened was Beyond stopping them holding up a liter and a oil can.

"Were burning down Walmart aren't we," Near said matter-of-factly, but smiled non the less.

"I'll go get the car," Mello grinned, and before anyone could stop him, (not that anyone would) Mello ran to the car hitting a baby, robot, and a guy screaming 'you are all going to hell'.

"I really hope he's a better driver in real life then he is in GTA," Matt sighed but started chasing a bird.

"AAAHHHHH!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Now what, we haven't even burned anything yet!" Beyond glared and crossed his arms.

"Mello's driving over several other cars," Near said watching each car get crushed and flatten under Mello and the car.

"Oh...That explains it!" Beyond said like he was talking about the weather, (which was actually pretty cloudy) Matt looked at Mello-who was still in the car and drove through Walmart. Several screams were heard inside and out, and then Mello came out through a new hole in the wall and ran up to them with their suitcase.

"I'm okay, the suitcase is okay, but we need another new car." Mello said shaking slightly, not from fear but from adrenaline.

"Joy. You know what lets just burn this bitch down," Beyond said throwing the oil all over Walmart, when the oil can was empty he placed it on the ground and threw the liter at the oil cover Walmart.

"Uh hehe we should run," Matt said scratching his head, laughing nervously.

"Yep," "maybe," and "okay" was all the gamer needed to hear and they all started running from the fast burning building.

_Screeeeech, veeeerrrrrrrrrr,_

four minutes later sirens were heard, police, medics, and firefighters were all rushing in to help the people inside and outside. But don't worry no ones half zombie half dead thing. Yet.

...

"So we burned down Walmart..." Mello said staring at the flames.

"We probably killed over fifty people..." Matt stated.

"...And we need a new car," Beyond added.

"And were probably going to be banned from Winchester..." Near said.

"...Lets go steal that car," Near pointed at a red van.

"I'm only agreeing with you so we don't go through the 'that one!' thing _again_. And so BB doesn't kill us with the police car," Mello said walking up to it, and Matt followed him. With Near and Beyond following a little later.

"Hey Mells, lets convince BB to let us get alcohol!" Matt smirked knowing exactly what Mello would say.

"Yes yes and yes, Mattie!" Mello cheered. They are underage and they're not alcoholics they just wanna now what it tastes like...And use it as a opportunity to get black mail.

"I don't wanna know why you cheered, and why you have a clown smile, I just wanna hotwire the car and go." Beyond grumbled (he lost his new jam jar) and opened the door (some idiot had it unlocked for them) and went in the driver seat.

Luckily no one could kill each other because the van had six seats, so once again someone needs to be beside Beyond and one person could go in the back or middle, while the other went in the other row. Or they could sit in the same row but it might involve a lot of bloodshed if it was say oh I don't know, Near_ and _Mello maybe?

_Zii ziii ziieiiei ZROOOOM_

"Okay who's sitting where?" Beyond turned around to face them creepily. You'd have to be a idiot to reply because Beyond looked ready to kick 32 kittens, and when did he get his knife out?

Near just walked up to the van and went in the middle row, Matt followed him, so Mello could either pick: death or the backseat.

He chose life, so he went in the back.

Plus he was the farthest from a very murderous Beyond Birthday.

"Good all my little duckies decided not to kill each other~" Beyond beamed, his red eyes gleaming as he shut the door.

_'He was going to kill us,' _each 'ducky' thought to himself.

Beyond then started humming a creepy melody. Then stared (yet still drove) at them through the side mirror.

_'...God I know were not on good terms, and Mells usually prays to you but please help...' _The redhead thought/mentally begged then turned to his game, mostly to avoid the unnerving stare of Beyond.

_'...I wonder how he'll kill us, maybe he'll just shorten our lifespans and shove a pipe through our eye sockets.'_ Mello thought and flinched at the thought of Beyond standing over them with a twisted, bloody pipe. _'Go away bad mental image...:( OH NO __**YOUR **__BACK! D:'_

Near just played with his polar teddy ignoring the killer intent coming from Beyond, and the 'were going to die' waves from Mello and Matt, but was a little freaked out himself.

And Beyond was silently cackling to himself knowing they would sleep with one eye open for a while. _'Opp's I scarred them for life. Wait they're already scarred hmm I need jam.'_

**(I am a anime page-watch me run into a wall and not get hurt! *crashes into wall*)**

Beyond's POV:

Its around 8:00 p.m so we can't just go to the airport and say 'Hey! Give us a plan to Japan!' no matter how tempted I am...Forget I said that, now I'm looking for a hotel we could crash at. (hopefully we don't actually crash into it. -.-)

"Does anyone now where a hotel or something is?" I asked stopping the car in front of a Burger king.

"Yeah turn left then go straight and there should be one there..." Near said unsure, looking at a map.

"Kay," I said. God Winchester looks gloomy...In the light and in the dark.

I noticed that the street light ahead had turned red, so I sped pass the red light mocking me, but now I am mocking IT!

"God B, were lucky the cops didn't see us at Walmart, don't make them start chasing us over a fucking light and that _wasn't_ a traffic signal." Mello sneered.

I turned my head a little to look at the blonde, I noticed Near and Matt sink a little in their seats. Whatever they're fine.

"A _red_ light. I have never once been submissive. One of the few things I can brag about. I have never even been submissive to a traffic signal." I spoke in a serious tone.

"BB? The only time you weren't in the asylum was when you were six..." Matt said.

"Yeah, your point?" I asked, what? He acts like I didn't drive my mother's car into a lake when In was five.

"Forget he said anything BB," Mello said looking between me and Matt.

I didn't respond. I saw the hotel that we were staying at-I really could care less if the building looked like shit. I'm _tired _damn it.

"Okay guys! This is our home for the night," I said, parking the car on a bush.

"This place looks like shit," Mello commented. I agree blondie but you don't need to know that.

"And so does the asylum," Matt told him.

"I'm just gonna get the suitcase," Near said grabbing the suitcase (it smells like butter) and his bear. I just grabbed our new clothes, I guess they beat our only pair of clothes but I'm keeping my black hoodie.

We walked in the shit hotel and stood at a desk where a short blonde was reading a magazine-I saw what was on it and covered Matt, Mello, _and_ Near's eyes as much as I could. They just sighed. I'm sure your thinking 'your insane geniuses what could be worse then what we've done?' Simple the cover has a half naked guy on it, and he's in _chains_, and I am not going to continue with the details.

_'Damn fangirls and their strange interests,' _I thought bitterly, tapping my foot I looked over her head. _'Allison Brim, damn she still has 40 years left,'_ I've been meaning to get some anger out, through bloodshed.

"Hey can we get a room?" I asked trying to be polite.

She looked at me and then at the my 'little' 'ducks' She realized there were three kids with me and put the magazine down. So I uncovered Mello, Near and Matt's eyes.

"Yes room 25 up the stairs and down the hall." She said giving me the room key.

"Grazie! Vorrei che la vostra vita è conclusa stasera!" I said smiling. No I'm not Italian but I can speak it. She looked confused but just nodded, she nods at a death threat aimed at her? How laughable.

Matt's POV:

...He didn't really just threaten someone in Italian, right? Better question, everyone else see's Sonic in the corner dancing with Mario, right? I blinked they were still there, only they... changed. Mario's eyes are bleeding, and Sonic is blood splattered.

"Mells," I whispered in the blonde's ear "I can see them again and they're different."

Mello gave me a knowing look and patted me on the shoulder. "They'll go away Mattie," he said smiling a little. I smiled back and nodded, yes they leave but they always come back.

"Hey! Mattie, Mello-jello if you don't hurry up I'm locking you out," Beyond called and ran up the stairs. I could hear Near yelp, I wonder if Beyond ran into him. He's going to lock us out when he gets to the door.

So I pushed Mello into the wall and ran up the narrow staircase, I could hear the chocolate lover cursing and he ran after me.

_'RUU__UUUUUUNNN!' _Was the only thought my mind could process, but I know Mello isn't _that _mad.

"Matt! I'm going to put your liver through a meat grinder!"

Okay maybe he _is_ a little mad. Just a bit.

"And your blood will be the sauce for my pasta!"

I saw Beyond wave at me from our room's door so I ran in there and slammed the door shut.

"Mello + rage= scared Matt." Near _teased_, since when does the pipsqueak tease people!? Maybe he's spent to much time with Mello...Why did it hurt a little when I said that?

I glared at Near, I heard Beyond snickering. I sat on one of the beds and looked around, the walls were a dirty green color and their were four beds, a open window, a closet, and a little T.V...That's it? Wow our lair back in the asylum was better then this.

"Hmm I feel like I'm forgetting something," I muttered.

As soon as I said that Mello opened the door and he looked...calm...

_'Oh right I forgot about a very pissed off Mello!'_

_'I'm screwed, when Mello's calm he's...different.'_ I panicked, so I jumped off the bed and pretended I was a cactus.

"Oh Mattie~" Mello sang yes he_ sang._ "Can I talk to you for a minute? Outside." He had a devilish grin and I'm pretty sure he's holding a gun behind his back.

I ran behind Beyond "Uh...Matt's not here please leave a message after the plea: _mercy!_" I called out. I noticed the bloodied Mario and Sonic jump out the open window.

_'MARIO SONIC! Come back help me!'_

"Hey Mello~ Near said he's smarter then you." Beyond said and pointed at Near who just gaped like a idiot.

_'Beyond you merciful angel from Hell thank you!'_ I mentally hugged him, because if I did in real life Mells might look back at me again.

Mello then turned his attention to the gaping albino and he glared. "Oh? I'll show you who's smarter you damn albino!" He then attacked Near who threw a lego at him and screamed 'I hope you step on lego!' I turned my attention away from the rivals and back at Beyond who was humming Greatest show unearthed by Creature Feature.

"BB thanks for helping me, but why did you doom Near?" I asked.

Beyond looked at me, still humming and he smirked. "Poor sheep caused me to leave my jam at Walmart, Mattie." Oh that explains it, I just smiled and grabbed my new PJ's (they're a red T-shirt and dark blue sweats) and I changed in the bathroom. (which looks even worse then the room. Yay.) When I was in the bathroom I heard Beyond cackling and a loud BANG, not a gunshot but something hit the wall.

I looked at the wall and saw it was dented, and it looked like the back of Near's head was the dent. I went back in five minutes later and saw Beyond changed into his sleepwear, (gray tank top and black sweats) I assume in the closet because I saw his hoodie on the closet's handle.

Near changed from white pajamas to light blue pajamas. (I assume in here) and Mello came back in the room wearing his PJ's (a cinnamon colored T-shirt, black PJ pants and...a dog hat, it had the ears and everything)

Beyond took a picture of Mello for black mail, Near fell asleep on his bed, Mello glared at BB-who was whistling an 'innocent' tune then went to his bed saying 'night', Beyond went to his bed and I went to mine. I was so close to falling asleep I could see the dream ship coming to take me away until...

3

2

1

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!" A maid screamed and threw our door open then shut it.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" A very tired Beyond and Mello screamed, while Near hid under his pillow and blanket, I just sighed and fell asleep a little after.

**(I am a screaming page-THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!)**

Done! God that was long! . this was finished at 3:00 a.m so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry! Gomen'nasai! But this was a fun chapter to write. :3 Haha I gave Mello a dog hat. Hope you liked the chapter till next time~ :D

Review and favorite it gives me motivation~


	5. Dream World

Two chappies in a day! YAY! :D But this is a useless chapter I wrote out of boredom. :P

Warnings: Um...everything? I don't know! .

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...and I guess I'm the puppetmaster in Near's Dream World...

**(I am a sleeping Kirby page-chu, chu, chu -.-)**

_Near was frolocking with a bunch of light blue, snow white, and pale yellow sheep in a medow, the horizon had a candy forest, and the clouds in the sky were made of cottencandy. A baby blue sheep waddled up to Near._

_"Near-Near! Come play with me!" The little sheep said in a childish voice. Besides Near, there was a ball._

_Near smiled and rolled the ball towards the sheep, who giggled and headbutted it._

_Basically Near was having a happy, rainbow, disney infested dream._

_But then everything changed...It was a terror known to Near's dream world and it was..._

_"RAAAAOOORRRRRR!"_

_Mellozilla... _

_"AHHHH!" _

_Mellozilla was a bull with Mello's face instead of a bull's face._

_"Mommy help me!" A tiny sheep ran up to its mommy._

_Mommy sheep took out a fluff gun and shot Mello with it, all the target did was laugh and hurl a sparkle bomb at a farmer, that resembled Matsuda, and the farmer went flying while he was covered in sparkles. Then he sang..._

_"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I AM SPARKLE MAN RUNNING OVER MELLO'S WITH A FRYING PAN~"_

_Mellozilla was crushing a treehouse that had two girls in it, who were both on their laptops, until Mellozilla ate the laptops._

_"AH TAKE THIS INSTEAD!" One of them chuked a pineapple at Mellozilla, while the other threw a epic ray gun of epicness in Mellozilla's eye._

_"OW! What the fuck!" _

_Near then went up to mellozilla,_

_And kicked him where no dude should be kicked..._

_Mellozilla fell over crying and gripping his crouch._

Out of dreamworld:

Near smiled in his sleep looking like a devil himself.

Beyond looked over at him and just shook his head, deciding not to question the creepy smile.

_So in Near's dream world Mello is a bull who destroys, and Near is a sheep who frolocks..._

_Near might not be the most sane of the four after all..._

...

...So you like? I was bored okay not to mention its 4:00 a.m right now, and I'm insane myself so give me a break! .

review and favorite it gives me motavation~


	6. drinking

Hi readers! Did you like the last chapter? Good! Lets just get on with this, kay? :P And I decided to say what disorders BB, Matt, Mello and Near have.

Disclaimer: One day Death Note, one day.

Warnings: The usual, underage drinking, real names, and yaoi. (BOYXBOY)

**(I am a creepy doll page-play with me?)**

_At Matsuda's car..._

"Okay I think I can find them-wow I have to stop talking to myself," Matsuda sighed and looked over Mello, Near, Matt and BB's health charts.

**Nate River or 'Near':**

**Age: 10**

**Mental Health: Slightly unstable (13% unstable, 87% stable)**

**Mental disorders: SAD, (social anxiety disorder) Nightmare disorder.**

**His mother and father died in a car crash when Near was 3 at his aunt's house, he was put in the asylum when he was 8 after the other orphanages said he had problems. Near was supposed to live with his aunt but she sent him to a orphanage with his teddy bear. He has been in the asylum for 2 years. **

**Miheal Keehl or 'Mello':**

**Age: 13**

**Mental Health: Less then stable (52% unstable, 48% stable)**

**Mental disorders: Bipolar, PTSD. (post traumatic stress disorder) has shown signs of violent disorder.**

**His dad was abusive towards him and almost killed him one day, (this caused him to have PTSD) both parents decided to send him to an insane asylum after finding out about his disorders. He was given meds before which made him even worse and he isn't allowed to take them anymore. He has been in the asylum for 6 years. **

**Mail Jeevas or 'Matt':**

**Age: 12**

**Mental Health: Unstable (39% stable, 61% unstable)**

**Mental disorders: Derealization disorder, hallucinates.**

**Matt's parents sent him here when he was 6 after they found him in his room, screaming that 'they' were trying to hurt him. He also lives in a different reality for short amounts of time, he might stay in his own reality if he 'snaps' but its rare. He has been in the asylum for 6 years.**

**Beyond Birthday or 'BB':**

**Age 16:**

**Mental Health: Unstable (33% stable, 67% unstable) **

**Mental disorders: None but he's criminally insane.**

**Beyond would kill weak or sick animals when he was 4-9, allegedly he killed his father and his mother sent him to the asylum afterwards. He had been to several therapists before he came to the asylum. But he got stranger and crazier when his friend A committed suicide 4 years ago in his and his roommate K's room. He has been in the asylum for 10 **

Matsuda sighed, he never knew what to expect from them but leaving was one of the last things he'd think they'd do, and what would he do when he found them? Bring the police involve? Ask nicely and get punched in the face? Wish them good luck and leave on his merry way?

**(I am a cake page-please don't let L find me!)**

No's POV:

_Beep! Beep!_

They were all to tired last night to realize there was a alarm clock. A very very_** very **_annoying alarm clock.

"Ughh shuddap 'm slee'n" Mello's groan was muffled by his pillow.

"What time is it?" Near asked wiping his eyes _'I was having a good dream for once,' _he thought glancing at the clock. 7:00 a.m

"Who the fuck gets up this early?" Beyond glared at the clock then threw it at Mello.

"OW! What the hell B?!" Mello shot up from his bed, his dog hat falling at the speed he went.

"What? I had to wake you up sooner or later blondie." Beyond smirked but it faltered when he looked around, Sheep check, Blondie check, Mattie? No check.

"Has anyone seen Matt?" Near voiced Beyond's thought, and as soon as he asked Matt came out of the closet (see what I did there) and jumped on the _still _buzzing alarm clock, and threw it out the window (which was closed last night by B) so it broke the window.

"MATT! What the hell, man?" Mello stared at the slightly foaming Matt.

"THEY MADE ME DO IT!" Matt screamed and pointed at the corner, where they all saw nothing besides Matt, who saw three snaraling trolls.

"Matt nothi-" Near gets cut off by Mello. "Don't listen to them Matt,"

Matt's ears perked up like a dog's when he heard that, and he ran up to Mello and tackled him to the ground.

"But if I don't then the pixies and goblins will come and torture us for information," Matt said shaking slightly._ 'Oh he's in one of those moments again,' _Mello thought sadly.

"Well if the goblins and pixies come for us, I'll kill them, okay Matt?" Beyond offered, who knows maybe Matt would point at someone who's supposed to die today.

"O-kay Captin B!" Matt saluted and helped Mello up.

"Captin? Really?" Beyond questioned.

"Its one of those things we should never question..So BB can I ask you a question? Other then that one?" Mello poked Beyond.

"Shoot." Beyond flicked Mello and walked over to get his knife.

"Can we go to a bar and get drunk?" Mello asked bluntly, Near stared in shock, and Matt nodded frantically.

...

"Why the hell not? We've done worse anyway," Beyond said smiling slightly.

"FUCK YEAH!" Mello hugged Beyond, yep he hugged him, then ran in the bathroom.

"The magic elixers are ours!" Matt screamed and ran back in the closet.

"Um, no comment," Near said and looked for his clothes-how did they get on the ceiling light-Matt. Definitley Matt. He sighed hearing violent screaming from the closet. Matt once again jumped out of the closet, he had something in his hand...a shoe?

"THE TREASURE IS MINE!" Matt cheered waving the shoe around.

"Hey guys where's the toothpaste-MATT! Gimme back my shoe!" Mello wacked Matt on the head with his toothbrush, so Matt yanked Mello's hat from its spot on the floor and hated Mello.

"So...Who wants Tim Hortens for breakfast?" Beyond looked at Near who nodded, then at the gamer and blonde trying to scratch each others eyes out, over a shoe.

"HEY!" Near yelled at them, and the pair looked at him, with Beyond, in shock.

"Were going to Tim Hortens...what?" They just stared at the usually quiet albino, but they nodded at what he said.

"I'll just get twenty dollars," Beyond went over to their suitcase and opened to look for twenty dollars. (and no Slendy _didn't _appear saying 'give me twenty dollars')

When he opened it, it snapped open and clothes, games, a jam jar, and a toy soldier flew out.

"Guys I think we need another suitcase...Maybe two," Mello thought a loud picking up his shirt. (a blue T-shirt) Matt grabbed one of Near's toy soldier, looking it dead in the eye and said 'if you say one word I will murder your whole family and turn your dog into a eagle.'

Luckily, the soldier toy said nothing.

"No shit this one basically exploded," Beyond said hitting the broken suitcase.

"What a shame it was with us when we left the asylum, stole a car, burned Walmart, stole another car," Near said playing with his toy plane._ 'Are we still getting food?'_ He questioned, mentally.

"Yeah, how the hell did it last this long? Forget it, lets go get our 'breakfast'" Beyond said taking Near's plane and made it glide towards the suitcase remains. "Someone help me get our stuff," it was obvious none of them wanted their things to stay here with crazy maids, and a uncaring fangirl, so they all took somethings and walked out of the room. (after changing)

The desk lady wasn't in the lobby instead it was a middle aged looking man, named Roger, who took the desk lady's spot. When Roger saw Mello, Beyond, Near and Matt he was shocked and maybe freaked out.

"Uh where did you come from?" He asked thinking they were ether guests or hoodlums.

"My mother's stomach, and we stayed here last night, and now we're leaving," Beyond explained like he was talking to a five year old.

Roger glared but waved towards the door. And they walked out to the van.

"Where do we put this stuff," Mello motioned as well as he could, to their random crap.

"Uh...the back?" Near suggested, when they nodded, (BB and Mello did, Matt was speaking in gibbrish again) he put his toys and clothes in the back row, they did the same. Matt tried to get in the driver's seat by going through the window, so he slammed his face in the window and fell on the ground. Mello sighed and dragged him to the middle row of seats.

"TO TIM HORTONS!" Beyond yelled when everyone was alive and in the van, and he floored it, but somehow they survived and didn't hit passing old people.

**(I am a blue page-I'm blue dadum dee dum da do)**

"Okay I'll say this one more time. Really black coffee, a chocolate milkshake with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate syrup, a box of ten timbits, four bagles, twelve cookies, and two chocolate milks." Beyond glared at the worker, who coward and nodded.

**(I am a red page-red red red...redrum)**

**Time Skip 8:21 p.m in a random bar.**

**Matt's POV:**

"Uh sir you don't look old enough to be here, and those three are definitely underage drinkers," the bartender said "how did you even get in here didn't the bouncer see you?"

"He just let us through when I said he's going to die in two days," Beyond lied. At least he didn't say we went through the vents again.

"...Okay you can stay here but don't drink any alcoholi-NO DON'T DRINK THAT!" The bartender yelled when he saw us, getting weird looks from people, Mello, Near, and I were sitting on a table drinking martinis and beer. I feel funny, I guess that happens when your drunk.

"Woah, where'd Near go there's a sheep 'ere but no Nearrr...Do you taste like chicken?" Mello asked the sheep, I think its Near, and the 'sheep' shook his head and looked at Mells weirdly.

"No, I taste like like, feet. You look familiar, are you Uncle Freeda?" The sheep asked falling off the table I started laughing with Beyond.

"Feet. Feeeet. Meh why do you have hair?" Mello poked my head, I poked his face.

"Gaaahh lets go swimming," I pointed at a pool (but its actually a shelf full of alcohol) and I waddled over to it and climbed on a stool.

"You guys have a low tolerance, huh future blackmail!" Beyond (I think) said cackling and took another person's beer and drank it. Then he saw a blue haired, orange faced guy and started singing 'ompalopa'.

"Omagawd, opalopaaaa!" Mello pointed at the blue-orange guy, and then he crashed into two girls, who spilt bloody marry's on him.

"Cannon ball!" I cried out and jumped in the 'pool'. Hey ours pools supposed to be sharp, oh well it still has water. Wait whats that red stuff on my arm? Oh god.

"SHEEEPPPP! I'M A TOMATO!" I screamed, the 'sheep' waved his arms wildly.

"Why do I have so much white? Here, here, what that's skin." The 'sheep' poked his arms.

"AHHHHHHH! I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!" Beyond screamed.

"How many drinks have they had?" I heard someone ask the bartender, while I went up to Mells.

"Um nothing to bad, 9. Each...I'm getting fired." The bartender said.

"MELLS!" I screamed in his ear.

"Wha?" He gurgled and punched the girls who dropped the red liquid on him, they oofed and went away from him, I giggled and hugged him.

"Your sticky~!" I giggled even more, he started snickering and dropped a drink on my head, it stuck on my head and goggles.

"Yeah~ So are you~" Beyond ran up to us, stood there, then pushed Mello and my head together. Face meet face, lips meet lips, and Beyond vomits on a guy drinking. (he's not homophobic he's just drunk) Sheep was telling a lady with brown hair about psycho murders.

"...Wha?" I moved away from Mells, his face is reaaaaaaaaly red, I felt weird. like a bunch of butterflies were eating each other in my stomach, I passed out after that.

**Near's POV:**

"So must murders have a mental disorder-LOOK ITS A BIRD!" I shouted and pointed at a plant, scaring the brunette even more.

"NO ITS A PLANE!" Beyond laughed and spun in his chair.

"NO ITS A 3 DIMENSIONAL MONSTER FROM CEREAL!" Mello yelled and passed out next to an unconscious Matt.

Uh Near! Were goin-Nevermind just put them in the van!" Beyond ordered, he had _that_ glint in his eyes, you know the murderous one but not at me, at a black haired man. I rolled my eyes and took Mello and Matt by the wrist dragging them to the van.

"Ugh you guys are heavyyyyyy," I groaned and walked into a door. "Ouch." I said and pulled the handle. It didn't open. So I dropped Matt and Mello's wrists and pulled the door handle. It still wouldn't open. I even put my feet on the door and pulled, which made me fall on the floor.

I realized its a push door.

I glared, dragged my unconscious friends to the van, _opened_ the door, and pushed them in the middle seat.

I saw Beyond dragging the black haired guy in a alley, I assume he's ether suicidal or he doesn't see Beyond's knife.

I passed out in the van hearing muffled screams, blood dripping, and Beyond cackling.

_'I'm going to have so many nightmares,'_ I thought before passing out.

**Beyond's POV:**

When I wiped the blood off my knife, and put the body in a dumpster, I went to the van where my three 'duckies' were passed out.

I drove in the car, and yes I did drive on the sidewalk but no one was there, what who cares if I'm drunk? When we got to the hotel I had to wake the kids up. Joy.

"Wakey wakey sleepyheads~!" I said poking them, they groaned and Matt and Near sleepwalked out, but Mello stayed on the floor of the van.

"Mellooooo-jellooooo~" I sang "the 's out, (well a lamppost is) and he wants you to get the fuck up,~" I ignored the fact that Matt and Near were tripping on each other.

When Mello heard me he bolted up, so he nearly hurled on the seat, and instead of going out the door he went through the window, he literally climbed through the window, fell on the ground, and spit out dirt.

I had to carry Near piggyback style, while Matt and Mello wobbled and twistedly made there way up the stairs to our room. We passed out on the closest thing near us.

**(I am a creepy kid page-play with me? I promise I'll play nice)**

Done! It would have been crazier but it was getting long so I stopped here, so...Mello and Matt...I didn't know where else to put the kissing scene, okay! :P But I really hate how young they are, then again Sasuke and Naruto-WAIT NO SPOILERS IN CASE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN NARUTO! Look I finally said why they went to an asylum! hope you enjoyed the chappie happy reading and writing to you!

Review and favorite it gives me motivation~


	7. riot?

Hi readers! I realised my stary is going to take a huge step, wanna know why? Its almost 10! This is story-chan's 7th birthday so I decided to write a special chapter~! Filled with hangovers.

Near and Mello: Happy birthday...

Me: Yeah they are no where near enthusiastic, hmm maybe I'll make an atomic squid smarter then them...

N&M: Happy birthday dear story-chan, happy birthday~!

Me: That's better!

Warnings: The usual, hangovers, and-possible fanboys? Wait WHAT?!

Disclaimer: You should know by now I don't own Death Note...but I'm working on it...And I don't own Three Days Grace.

**(I am a fluffy page-FLUFFEH POWER!)**

No POV:

The sun was shining, birds were singing, brittish people were drinking tea and eating crumpets in random places, and there was a rainbow in the distance, oh and lets not forget the queen who was break dancing.

Yep just another day in England, Winchester.

If of course, your hallucinating and have taken many drugs today.

For other people its raining, there are no rainbows, and no break dancing queens. Even though that'd be freaking cool. In a hotel room all that could be heard was vomiting. A lot of vomiting, great way to start the day.

"Ughhh, I'm never drinking again..." Mello groaned, stepping away from the toilet, and went right back to it when he nearly threw up on Matt.

"That wont last-god my head hurts," Matt said hunched over the sink, he sorta had a L slouch. "What time is it?"

"Uh...11: 58 a.m, why is there a clock in the bathroom?" The blonde questioned and slowly went away from the toilet in case he threw up again.

"I asked something like that when I saw a poster of a cat on the ceiling," Captin Goggles saig pointing at the ceiling, then he sunk his head in the sink.

"Why do we always wake up at a ungodly hour? Wait don't answer that," Mello opened the bathroom door, just to see Beyond singing Riot while standing on Near's bed, thrashing his head with the music, and he was doing air guitar but somehow still used a laddle as a microphone...

"Having fun?" Mello smirked, Beyond finally noticed Mello and Matt were staring at him. And the lyrics came up at this point.

_"If you feel so empty, so used up, so let down,"_

"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!" Beyong screamed, and flung a pillow at them.

_"If you feel so angry, so ripped off, so stepped on,"_

"Great air guit-wait HOW DO YOU NOT HAVE A HEADACHE!" Mello screamed back, Matt's head throbbed at their volume and he decided to hide in the closet, when he went there he saw Near clutching his head in pain.

_"You're not the only one, refusing to back down,"_

"I DIDN'T UNTIL YOU CAME! AND I DIDN'T HAVE ONE BECAUSE I WAS SMART ENOUGH TO TAKE A FEW PAIN KILLERS, AND THROW UP ON ROGER!" Beyond screamed just as loud, by now Matt and Near were using cotten to keep them from going deaf. And they locked the closet.

_"You're not the only one, so get up,"_

"WELL THEN I'M HAPPY I GAVE YOU A HEADACHE!"

_"LETS START A RIOT! A RIOT!"_

"This song goes way to well with the situation," Matt said throwing up in a box. "Aghh, don't tell Mells that was his box of imagination."

"Were never drinking again..." Near groaned ignoring the last part of what Matt said.

"That sounds way to familiar, I think Mells said that too," Matt groaned "Near? Why are there so many stuffed animals in the closet?"

"Its better then laying on a box full of vomit, besides they're comfy" Near drawled out.

And outside of the closet, Mello and Beyond were finishing their scream off. Mostly because they realised they're hangovers were _worse_ then before.

"Screw this my ears are gonna start bleeding..." Mello flopped on the floor.

"...I'll just shut off the music," Beyond turned off his laptop (godbless YouTube) and he thought of something.

"Near, Matt get out of the closet for a sec," Beyond ordered. The albino and redhead rolled out and stopped next to Mello.

"What?" Matt asked the carpet.

"When our hangovers are gone, lets start a riot, you know, before we leave Winchester." Beyond said going to the bathroom to get more pain killers for the three on the floor.

"Sure _after _our hangovers," Mello said sarcastically. They all knew despite having hangovers they would start a riot. They'd just have to deal with the nagging feeling in their heads, like when Wedy would lecture them.

"Damn B, It'd be cool to start a riot in real life, but where? Wal-mart's out of the question obviously, an airport will think were terrorists, McDonalds maybe?" Matt wobbled up helping Near and Mello. But to anyone watching it would look like three comedians trying to get up after being hit by a monster truck being driven by a western penguin wearing cheese pants.

"Either McDonalds or a mall," Beyond dropped the pain killers on their heads.

"Meh." Mello said, grabbing his pain killer.

"If we went to McDonalds were limited to only a few things, and if we go to a mall we can do a lot more," Near stated swallowing his pill with water.

"The mall it is then," BB grinned. "I'm gonna get the van," Beyond lefted the room.

"Wait does that mean he's gonna start the van or drive it into the hotel?" Matt asked.

"...Shit." Mello said running to the window, with Near and Matt at his heals.

"WHERE'S THE VAN!?" They yelled in unison, but instantly regretted it. Sure the pain killers were helping but still hangovers were a bitch.

**(I am a giraffe page-keep Patty away from me!)**

**BB's POV:**

We should have expected this. Were geniuses for fuck's sake! But no, none of them thought of someone stealing the van.

_'I swear if we have to steal __**another**__ car, I'm stabbing the owner of it,'_

I glared. We never had keys for it, and our stuff wasn't in there so there really isn't that much harm. Right? NO! Damage has been done, because someone took what was mine. (A/N: Yep I've made BB possesive)

My jam.

I don't care right now if my friends just screamed about the van. And I don't care that Mello's chocolate was in the van, okay I do care for _that_ a bit but not as much as I do for the jam.

I looked up and saw three familiar faces staring at the parking lot from the window. I waved up at them and went back inside. Glaring at Roger and a couple with a crying baby, I made my way up the stairs.

Hell was sure to pay today.

Because somehow this is all the mall's fault.

**(I am a shinigami page-gotta a apple?)**

**Matt's POV:**

When our room door flew open and a smirking Beyond stepped in, I knew someone was gonna die. And I just realised Mells and BB's addictions (well one of their addictions) were in the missing van. Well this sucks.

"BB? Why are you smirking?" Near you brave sheep. Or stupid one.

"Oh Near-Near~! Naive Near, we are going to the mall once we get dressed, understand?" Beyond looked at me then Mello, his eyes were gleaming with hate and insanity again so all we did was nod.

I wore my black and white long sleeve shirt, and grey pants, my goggles were in one of our newest suitcases. Don't ask me how to orange and red suitcases appeared in our room, I don't even know how they're here. Near and I were sharing the red one and BB and Mello had the orange one.

Mello wore a aqua T-shirt and black skinny jeans and his cross. To be honest I think those are girls skinny jeans but he pulls it off...Tell anyone I said that and I'll send Pikachu after you. Anyway Near surprisingly isn't wearing pajamas! He's wearing a yellow T-shirt with a bee on it, (Near's short so people think he's 7 or 8) and blue jeans. And Beyond's wear a slightly baggy long sleeve shirt and blue-grey jeans. (ring a bell anyone?)

"So..." I paused, "which car this time?" We went to the parking lot after stealing and eating the other guests pancakes. Mmm pancakes, I hope the trolls send me on a mission to get pancakes from mice soon.

"Were not really going to do that again are we?" Near asked. I just realized were standing in the rain.

"I think we are..." Beyond grumbled, staring at a blue truck. I already know he wants that one just so we could go in the back while he drives, but then me, Mells and Near would probably die.

_'Here we go again,' _I sighed inwardly.

"Lets just pick that one," Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar while pointing at a...limo?

"Or that one," I pointed at a red mercedes with four seats.

Beyond went over to it and looked at it up and down, like he was examining it, and then...

_SMASH!_

He punched the window, and the glass shattered.

Beyond opened the door and let himself in, I followed him taking out my 3DS, I was gonna play the rage game of the year, Mario kart 7.

"So lets go," Mello said going to the back, then he glared at Near, who stared back.

Then I noticed the horrible and fatal mistake Beyond and I made.

Mello and Near were sitting in the same row.

And they were already having a witty argument.

I sighed as Beyond started driving in his insane way, despite the speed we were going at this was going to be a long ride.

**(I am a kirby page-Poya~!)**

"Give it up Mello I'm smarter then you," Near sighed and stared out the window he had a black eye thanks to Mello. (What? we might all be best friends and everything but we've fought a lot) 3, 2, 1 GO!

"What the hell makes _you_ smarter then me!?" Mello glared at the puzzle lover, it took Beyond 12 minutes to stop them from killing each other in a fist fight and Mello clearly wasn't happy about that.

"Well _I'm_ smarter then both of you and you've been arguing for 18 minutes, so shut up before I stop the car and beat you to a pulp!" Beyond glared at them through the mirror, I ignored them too engrossed in my race.

_'My hangover's coming back, I think theirs are too, FUCK YOU TOAD, I'm in first place now!' _I mentally cheered.

"Oh thank god, were here," Beyond glared at us and looked for a parking place.

**Near's POV:**

My eye hurts, but I doubt its near as bad as Mello intended, I haven't seen any parking spots and I think Beyond is about rage quit. Oh joy.

"I will not rage, I will not rage, I WILL NOT rage~" I heard Beyond chant quietly to himself.

"Hey BB? I see a parking spot," Mello pointed to a free parking place next to a grey truck and a neon van. Beyond drove over and parked the car.

"Okay out." He said pointing outside.

"What are we, dogs?" Mello mumbled, I just looked over and saw Matt staring at his 3DS in shock.

"Matt? You okay?" I asked he was pale and looked like he was about to shoot something.

"No I'm not, Near."

"Whats wrong?" Mello asked, "Will chocolate make it better?" He offered his kitkat to Matt, who shook his head.

"Wanna have it anyway?" The temperamental blonde tried again. I wonder why BB hasn't said anything yet.

Matt nodded and took the kitkat, "I lost my race," he said and got out of the car.

Oh.

Well that made a lot of sense, since Matt is a expert hacker and gamer, he tends to go into shock when he rarely loses. And shock turns into...oh god his word.

We started walking to the entrance, and I noticed Matt's shoulders were shaking, and I guess Beyond and Mello noticed too.

"Hey Matt, why are you shaking?" Beyond asked poking him, Matt looked up with a demented smile on his face.

"Ah Captain B! Were you aware last night my dragon said he saw you eating cake and other sweets last night in the same clothes your wearing now? Look ELVES Lets see if they have any new weaponry!" Matt pointed to two little blonde kids running around a old, short woman, he started going towards them.

"Uh not a good idea Matt, lets go in there now, BB, Near _help_," Mello was struggling to keep Matt from getting bitch slapped by elderly women, by attaching himself to the gamer's legs.

"Sure, Matt leave the 'elves' alone they'll eat you and violate your soul," Beyond said casually.

"Aye-aye Captain!" Matt saluted, "to the castle!" and Matt ran into the mall leaving us at the entrance.

"MATT! Get back here you delusional idiot!" Mello chased after him.

"Huh, better start the riot now I guess," Beyond shrugged and went to the music store.

"Wait! BB! Now what..." I said, I don't wanna know what Beyond's going to do in the music store, so I'll start my riot in the food court. I went to a empty table and was about to take a chair and throw it in to the mini fountain, until.

"Hi~ Are you lost?" I looked up and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore red lipstick and a black dress, she looked familiar maybe she's from a magazine. I don't really care but I don't know what to do to make her leave.

"I'm Misa, are you lost?" Misa asked me, I rubbed the back of my head I have SAD but I should be able to talk to her, its not like there are...more...people here. I'm in a mall full of people and my friends are no where near me.

I stepped away from her, and she sighed and walked away. I guess she gave up trying to talk to me, I picked up a chair and dragged it over to a clothes store. I threw the chair into the window display, it broke through and I heard shouting come from the inside. I looked around and ran over to a toy store.

I went into a part of the store were no cameras were and I took a few things off the shelves.

I mixed a confetti bomb with a few paintballs and moldy pizza, I created a bomb of mush. I left the store quickly past a family, making the alarm go off I ran over to where the escalators were, I looked down on all the people on the first floor.

I was about to throw the bomb but then I heard crazy laughter , and I looked in the direction it came from. I saw Matt laughing as he rode a bike, he was holding two open cans of paint, blue and purple, he was riding near the walls so all the paint went on the walls, people, displays, and murchidise. I turned my bomb uside down and when I almost threw it down, Beyond came and took it.

"BB!" I looked at him as he waved the bomb around like a flag, he laughed.

"So you were about to throw this down there, huh? Go ahead then," Beyond passed it to me and I threw it down.

"LOOK OUT!" Beyond yelled at the people, hey at least he gave a warning.

**Mello's POV:**

I was chased by a security guard all over and now I'm at the first floor. And now I'm catching my breath next to Hot Topic, that idiot for a security gaurd saw me piss in a plant near little kids, and he followed me when threw over a bunch of clothing racks and shoes. It was fun, up until I was almost tasered for punching a clerk.

"LOOK OUT!" What the? Beyond?  
I looked up and saw a ball or something crash into the floor, paint, used to be paper bits, and moldy food splattered everywhere, something fell on my head I picked it up. It was a moldy pizza slice, there were black spores on it-what the hell!

I threw it across from me right into that security guard's face, and he was yelling when I threw it so the blackish pizza went in his mouth. I laughed at the sight of this place, when I finished laughing tears wear in my eyes. People were to busy with the mush everywhere and they were leaving the area, so I left too.

I ran to the escalator, but I saw something on the second floor tie a rope to one end of the railings and it had a speck of red on its head.

_Matt._

"WOOHOO!" Matt grabbed the end of the rope and jumped off. He swung around in the air, luckily he still had the rope when he saw me he waved, and I waved back trying to process all of this

"WATCH OUT MELLS!"

OW!

Matt slammed into me but instead of going head first into the escalator, I joined Matt in the rope swinging. Don't get me wrong it was awesome but the rope snapped. And we were 18 feet in the air.

We landed in a trash can so our bones were still intact I think, but we did groan in pain.

"That was AWESOME! DO IT AGAIN!" I heard Beyond yell at us and I also heard him and Near laughing at us. I growled and got up, hich made the trash can fall over and Matt and I tumbled out like rolling stones.

Really I agree with Beyond it was awesome and fun, and I love breaking rules and all but I'm_ never_ doing that again, I'm not Tarzen but Matt, he gives the monkey boy a run for his money.

**Beyond's POV:**

At least they're not dead.

"Should we go now?" Near asked me.

"What? Bored already?" I asked.

"No but they've sent security after us, and people are swarming," Near pointed at five angry looking people wearing sucurity uniforms and they had tasers.

"Ohh...Lets get Mello and Matt and go, I'll get us McDonalds." I said and ran off, grabbing Near, sure I could easily take them down, but unfortunatly we can't stay. We ran down a broken escalator, grabbed Mello and Matt and we ran to the car.

Sure it wasn't a typical riot, but it was illegal, chaotic, and crazy.

I smiled. _'Oh the joys of being insane.'_

**(I am a Mellozilla page-RAAAH!)**

_"Today four lunatics destroyed a third of the Ballpoint mall, luckily no one was hurt and police are looking for the cluprits. In other news-"_

I changed the channel "Are they serious? Who care some stuff I saw wasn't even valuble," I chuckled.

"They're wasting their time on trying to find us anyway," Matt said, "damn Slender." He was on the laptop playing a Slenderman game.

"Mattie if you snap again I'm not helping you, it took us three hours to get you back to...slightly more sane Matt," Mello said throwing out his cheese burger wrapper. I did take us to McDonalds like I said, well after we destroyed other parts of the mall first.

"Hmm so when are we going to the airport?" Near looked over at the window "I would check the flight schedule but Matt has the laptop."

"Damn." Said gamer cursed, "Its all yours."

"Thanks," Near took it shakily, I drank my soda and my eyes flicked to the T.V.

_'If the asylum saw that news reporter, they'd connect the dots sooner or late, ask around, damn at least were leaving soon.' _I thought and watched the T.V like it woild burst into flames any minute now.

**(I am fire page-burn burn BURN!)**

Okay done! I wanna put the together but I don't know how to, probably next chapter, maybe I'll make them remember when they accidently kissed. Other then that I have news, I might make a sequel to this! :D Well R&R guys~

Review and maybe favorite it gives me motivation~


	8. anime and airports

Hey reader! I did something stupid, (*holds Kiu* Please don't hurt me!)I started another story when I'm nowhere near done this one! Why was I made this way, why am I such a idiot? .

Mello: Because life hates you.

Me: I know that damn it! Just say the disclaimer...please?

Mello: She doesn't own Death Note (thank god) and never will.

Me and Matt: DREAM CRUSHER!

Warnings: The usual, creepy security guards, and bitchy flight attendents.

**(I am a chibitalia page-draw a circle that's the Earth~!)**

_In a dingy hotel room..._

"YAY! There still in Winchester, now Wedy wont kill me!"

(You should now who it is, poor him, he has no idea what I have planned for him)

**(I am a laughing page-hahahaha!)**

**Beyond's POV:**

Never again. We're never taking a plane at 3:00 a.m again, its pure _hell_. Wait we're to far ahead so I guess its 'Story Time with Beyond Birthday'. Don't look so excited this is a one time thing. Huh maybe you should be excited.

**18 hours earlier...**

"Your kidding, our flight's at 3:00 a.m!" Matt glared at Near.

"And we have to be at the airport at 1:00 a.m, and the flight is 11 or so hours long," Near added, getting a dirty look from Mello.

"So what do we so then? Wait 11 HOURS!" Mello asked/shouted, throwing a ball a the wall making the people in the other room hit the wall-hey what's the creaky sound? Oh god I'm dirty minded, go away dirty mind.

"HetaOni, anime, get a puppy?" I suggested, motioning to the laptop and ignoring my mental rant.

"Anime, HetaOni is EVIL. LETS GET A PUPPY!" Matt sighed then cheered, HetaOni might have almost ruined Hetalia for him, and he's wanted a puppy for two years.

"Anime it is then, and we'll get a puppy in Japan." I said and we gathered around the laptop and hooked it up to the T.V, we started going through the list of anime.

"Uh Naruto, Blue Exorcist, Black Butler, Death Note. Wait what the hell is Death Note?" Mello asked.

"Clearly a anime, what's Loveless?" Matt asked.

"Clearly a anime," Mello mimicked.

"Maybe we should watch it," Near said looking at the screen.

"Why not?" I said and clicked on it.

**twenty minutes later...**

"What. The. Fuck?" I deadpanned staring at the screen, what the hell did we just watch? Why were they neko's? Who came up with this thing?!

"Different anime? Please..." Matt begged, Mello clicked Full Metal Alchemist. At least that anime makes sense...

"Thank Jashin," Matt sighed with relief, we gave him a weird look. "Too much Naruto Shippuden." Understandable.

After watching 17 episodes of Full Metal Alchemist and when we switched it to Blek Butlr, something strange happened when Sebastian showed Ciel the fancy rich people food, Mello squealed...

"Mello," I stared at the embarressed/shocked blonde and paused the laptop.

"DId you just fanboy over food?" Near asked bluntly and a little fearful, I don't blame him Mello-jello might go from happy to rage mode or punch the albino in the face, or go into denial.

"No I did NOT fanboy!" Mello yelled at Near who hugged his plor teddy, Kiu.

"Then why did you squeal?" I asked suspiciously, we've all seen the supernatural filled anime before and that's never happened.

Mello_ blushed_, 911 is now on speed dial, and he was _flustered_, that's it I'm calling 911.

"I gh ick FINE! Lets just go with fanboying!" He unpaused the laptop and crossed his arms, I shared a look with Near he nodded and started poking Mello in the side.

"Poke, poke, poke...poke~!" I chanted.

"WHAT!?" Mello snapped, I just realised something. Where the hell is Matt?

"Why did you squeal, where is Matt?" Near asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mello yelled.

"G't 'f 'e," (translation: get off me) I heard a familiar voice grumble under us.

"Matt?" I lifted up a blanket from our pile of blankets, pillows and fuzzies, and Matt was there, face first in a pillow, being squished by us.

"Y're h'vy g't off w'l ya?" (transllation: you're heavy get off will ya?) Matt looked up from the pillow, I paused but rolled off of him, taking Near and Mello with me.

"Thanks. So Mello, why did I here something about you squealing?" Matt pointed at Mello, he glared.

"You know what? I was watching Black Butler and _something _wiggled under me, tickled me, and that sound happened." He gave Matt a accusing look.

"Oh, opps." Matt rubbed his head laughing.

"Matt you idiot," I said. That was the problem? Not what I expected. Hmm Mello's ticklish, I'll have to remember that later...

"So now what?" Near stood up grabbing his plane.

"How about-" Mello was cut off by a robotic voice.

_"911 what is your emergency?"_

What I said I would call 911, I had to give a excuss involving a headless chicken and an exploding squid. And Mello, Near, and Matt proceeded to laugh at me, until I threatened them with the suitcase.

**(I am a cactus page-CACTUS! .)**

**1:48 a.m**

Suprisingly we made it to the airport unharmed, nothing's burning, and we've given our fake ID's to this snobby desk lady and now we're having some issues. And by issues I mean this snob wont stop asking questions! Oh and Ferloopa von Kinzo is a very believable name!

"Sir are you sure your old enough to be traveling with three children?" She asked me, I faked a smile and nodded, damn why can't her lifespan end today? No better question why wont she shut up?!

"And they're your little brothers?" She looked at 'Kirby', (Matt) 'Shiku' (Near) and 'Pipo' (Mello) expecting them to burst out crying and say I'm kidnapping them.

"Yep! Ferloopa's our big brother," 'Kirby' said smiling, 'Shiku' nodded behind me watching the desk lady. Poor Near having SAD keeps him from talking to a lot of people, he wont even talk to his aunt but I can't blame him there. Two words for her: Uncaring, Bitch.

"Yeah, I still can't believe mom was okay with this," 'Pipo' (I love that fake name, its funny) sneered.

She nodded and looked back at me, I swear if she talks down to us...

"And your contacts?" She gustred to my eyes, I smiled creepily at her. "They aren't contacts."

She twitched and let us go passed her. When we got to the metal detectors, it was an annoyance to hide my knife and Mello's pistol but we did it, everything was fine I made it, Mello did, Near did...but his teddy bear Kiu didn't.

"Sir we need to take the teddy bear and see if there is anything in it." (translation: rip the stuffing out of its head.) A security guard said to me, trying to take the bear away from Near. Is he serious? The bear made it through without setting anything off so what the hell?

"It didn't set off any alarms so what the hell?" I glared at him, he stroked his bushy mustache "Well there could be-"

"It made it through so there's nothing in there exept stuffing," Mello cut him off.

"And besides what can you fit in it? Its almost the same size as him!" Matt pointed at Near who was hugging Kiu tightly. (Near's like 3 ft 9 short for a ten year old, and Kiu's 3 ft 6.)

"Uh well huh just go through," he sighed and walked away.

Okay so I passed through, Mello did, Near _and_ his stuffie did,

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Matt wasn't so lucky.

"Hey kid, were going to have to give you a cavity search," a male security guard said uncaring.

We all knew what those were, none of us could even laugh at the situation.

"Oh okay...wait WHAT!?" Matt started panicing, the haurd obviously didn't know how to deal with a panicing kid and when he put a hand on the gamer's shoulder it made everything worse. Matt paniced even more, Mello started getting mad at the gaurd for what he was going to do to Matt, and Near looked freaked out by the man so I had to step in around here.

"Oh come on he's twelve what would he have on him? It was probably his game system!" I 'reasoned' and took Matt's 3DS from his pocket.

"Yes but he could have a bomb or something-" I cutt him off

"We're not terrorists, bombers or whatever! And were in England, Winchester, where would he get a bomb?" I argued, we lived in a asylum for basically our whole young lives, and sure we got strange things from outside the asylum, but never a bomb...Okay some bombs but not the deadly kind. Haha poor Matsu~.

"But-"

"No."

In hinesight I probably shouldn't have saved Matt this way because another gaurd heard me and I was taken to a white room to be questioned. All I could think of was 'WHERE ARE MATT, MELLO AND NEAR!?' and 'I wonder what their blood would look like on the walls.' I answered one, just ONE ducking (I realised little children could be reading this but meh.) question wrong and I got a cavity search of my own from a guy named Molly, he looked like a potencial rapist. Fuck my insane life.

When that scarring moment was over, I stormed out and went up to Matt, Mello and Near, they were waiting for me by a pole with our suit cases, I went up to met and gave him a dead serious look that would have made the trashy woman's seven tiny babies cry.

"Thank. Me." I said, "You. Owe. Me. Jam." He nodded and smiled, I grabbed the red suit case while Mello grabbed the orange one, we went to the bording/waiting area and stood there for a bit looking like idiots.

_"Rows one through 7 may board, rows 1 through 7."_ A slutty looking desk lady called through the speakers. We walked up to her and I was about to give her the tickets.

"Are you in a row from 1 to 7?" She asked looking me up and down. And I'll just say right now, we were in row 8.

"No but-" I was cut off, the bitch cut me off!

"Then go wait in the seats," she pointed at some empty chairs, there were only thirteen people were in here including myself, Matt, Near, and Mello.

"But no one else is-"

"Sir do you want me to call security?" She gave me a waring look, I had enough of airport security for a while and I sent my 'brothers' to a few chairs. As soon as we sat down, the slut picked up the speaker.

_"Rows 8 through 14 may board, rows 8 through 14."_

When we passed her I sent a look so scathing she flinched and 'eeped' away, I felt smug to say the least.

We went on the plane and went to a four seater on the left side. We waited 'patiently' for the plane to take off, but after twenty minutes we were annoyed.

_"We're having some slight delays I apologize, you may watch the movie we have left for you."_

"You gotta be kidding first they say I can't play my games, and now were all stuck here," Matt glared and hit his head on his seat.

"Can you keep your brothers? down, they haven't shut up for ten minutes." A middle aged man said in front of me, and I glared at him. He had a loud kid next to him, kicking the person in front of his seat.

"I could try, but it'd make things worse," I grinned at him and he turned around muttering about brats and teenagers. Bastard.

Near ended up falling a sleep with Kiu at some point, Mello and Matt dissapeared behind the curtain, and I was watching Narnia with broken headphones.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" A flight attendent chased Matt and Mello back to me, they were laughing and they had chocolate smeared on their faces, Near woke up but fell a sleep again, and a baby started crying. I sighed, we are never doing this at 3:00 a.m again.

**(I am Mello's mental face maker- :D, XP, :D, ^.^, D:, O.o, *-*, Mello: GET AWAY!) **

And that was story time with me, I don't care what anyone say airports are horrible for society, and I should know considering what _I've_ done to society. Unbelieveble, they _still _haven't taken off, oh well at least the plan going to Canada is having issues too. Wait.

I leaned in my seat until my head was beside the sleeping bastard's, Zack's, head.

"WE'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES!" I screamed and pulled my head back laughing when he shot up and hit his head on the roof of the plane. Yes I am sadistic, there's nothing wrong with that.

"Your mad," Mello stated I smiled wickedly. "Delightfuly mad, and so are you~!"

"Yep 'delightfully' mad, at least we aren't in the looney bin anymore," Matt remarked and Near nodded.

**(I am a lava lamp page-*blops*)**

_At the new Walmart..._

"Hi have you seen these four?" Matsuda held up a picture of Near, Beyond, Matt and Mello.

"OH GOD them! Those demons for people burned down the old Walmart, they wanted passports and took four plane tickets to Japan! Wait. Your with them aren't you!?" Jack yelled and picked up his shot gun and fired, Matsuda ran out of Walmart screaming.

_'At leastI know where their going-wait JAPAN! Well I could leave England and see my mom, and lecture them for all of this killing, burning, stealing, but I don't blame them for leaving!'_ He thought running to his car to call Wedy and tell her everything, even about his mom and the phsyco Walmart manager with a shot gun.

He grabbed his cell phone and called Wedy, even though it was four in the morning.

"Wedy? Hi! Listen I know its late er early but this is important!"

**(I am a dragon page-*flys away*)**

Me: And we are done! Curse you airports, your nothing but nuisances!  
Mello: Just like you!

Me: Go make out with Matt!

Matt: ... *playing Saints Row 4*

Mello: ...Meh *drags Matt somewhere*

Me: Okay then. O_o I hope you liked this chapter, will they make it to Japan or will something happen on the flight? :3

Leave a review and maybe favorite it gives me the motivation I lack~!


	9. Japan! and an unintended welcome party?

...WHALES! ./ Hi readers! Enjoy the common insanity, I feel like I made Matsuda unintentionally obsessed with finding BB, Matt, Near and Mello so if anyone has read PSOH they might be reminded of Leon...I was not going for that I swear! XP

Warnings: The usual, airplane food, and...I think that's it.

Matt: She doesn't own Death Note, but she can dream...DAMN IT LINK!

Me: Zelda?

Matt: Zelda...

TO THE STORY-THINGY!

**(I am a T-rex page-this is us why T-rexes died, short arms! *flails tiny arms*)**

**Mello's POV:**

"I'm bored."

I sighed and hit my head on the plane seat in front of me, Matt hasn't stopped saying "I'm bored" since we were caught kissing in the lavatory. (Luckily it wasn't a rabid yaoi fan girl who saw us, it was Near!) You didn't know we were together? Well we are, since after we were all drunk, good times sure I almost punched Beyond in the face when I remembered what happened but I ended giving him jam as a thank you. Good times.

"Look for birds outside then," Beyond mumbled. We've been on this damn plane for four hours, and they only started flying 2 and a half hours ago so we were going to be here for almost nine bloody hours.

"The altitude is to high for birds...so what kind of puppy should we get?" Matt asked, "husky, golden retriever, begal, corgi, boxer, ...dalmation?" I named a few dogs, yep were actually going through with getting a dog.

"Lets decide when we go to a pet store," BB said, picking up a fork and inspected it.

_'Wait a minute, where the hell are we going to live? o.O NO! NO you are __**not**__ coming back! God is this from being bipolar or something!? I don't have D.I.D do I? D:' _I can't believe the damn faces are back! Wait I was asking something right?

"Where are we gonna live?" I remembered! "That's easy we'll live in...fuck we forgot that." Beyond scowled.

"We're going to live on the streets aren't we?" Near asked, finishing a puzzle on the food tray.

"Please what are we? Moneyless idiots?" I scoffed, if anything we'll probably switch from hotel to hotel.

"We could live in a mushroom hut, they don't have much furniture but we could live there," Matt exclaimed a little to loudly, getting strange looks from people. Shame they can't call a looney bin to take us away up here, unless there's a floating asylum in the sky I never knew about.

"Or, we could live somewhere less mario infested," Beyond said stabbing his airplane food with the fork. It looked more like vomit mixed with sadness and blood then food.

**Matt's POV:**

Did BB always have devils horns and bat wings? And why is Near slowly morphing into Silver the Hedgehog? Holy shit-Mello, why are you dressed as Princess Peach? (Not that I'm complaining or anything.) An elf came up to us with a feast on a moving table, the elf was smirking. THE FEAST IS DRUGGED ISN'T IT!?

"What drugs are in here!?" I screamed and I tried to sniff the food but I was pulled back by Devil B.

"He didn't take his meds this morning," Devil Beyond said. What meds? I live off of energy spears!

**Mello's POV:**

None of us took our meds before except when they put BB in a straight jacket after he took a pill and ripped out a nurse's right eye. Why would we start taking meds now? They make us even crazier! The flight attendant looked at us nervously but she left with the cart going to another pair of people. I just realized people were staring at us after Matt's outburst. Joy.

"Matt go into sleep mode," Beyond commanded, "but then Silver might kidnap the goblin king's baby." Matt said pointing at Near.

"Matt this is a order from...Captain BB," Beyond rolled his eyes when Matt gasped and took a blanket fake snoring.

"Why am I Silver?" Near stared wide eyed at Matt.

"Probably because you're an albino," I told him he looked confused but that's mostly because he doesn't play sonic games. Or many games in general. Damn sheep.

"Hmm," Beyond poked his food/mush "I swear this is alive."

"If its alive, I'll give you twenty dollars," I bargained taking a plastic knife.

"Sure, give me twenty dollars-" I cut him off. "Don't start chanting give me twenty dollars, over and over and I wont stab you with this plastic stick of a knife," my eyes narrowed and I pointed the plastic knife at him.

"If we ever had a knife fight Mello-jello we both know I'd win," he smirked and stabbed the food again.

"You know people can here you right?" Near motioned around and took out a English to Japanese dictionary.

"Yeah, your point? Its not like they can call the looney bin," I said and shifted in my seat. Trying to sleep in jeans is a bitch. (Yep were still wearing our clothes from the attempted riot)

"Near, why do you have a dictionary when you can speak seven languages, Japanese being one of them." Beyond said.

"Because the flight attendant gave it to me," he said. Matt's eyes snapped open and he threw the dictionary on the floor.

"What the hell Mat-"

"It could have been a bomb." He glared at the dictionary waiting for it to explode.

"Its a book Mattie not a bomb," I laughed hitting him on the head. It wasn't light but it wasn't enough to cause eternal damage, well I think.

**8 hours later of complete boredom...**

"Anyone else feel the plane shaking pr is that just me?" Beyond questioned and took out his strawberry jam-where did he get the jar?

"Now that you mention it yeah," I said tilting my head to the side and looked out the window-holy shit a bird flew into the engine!

"Uh guys you saw the bird fly in the engine right?" I asked "Yep!" Matt cheered.

_'We are now landing please turn off all electronics.'_ The pilots mechanical voice said through the speakers, and people obeyed.

"I could have been playing my games the whole time?!" Matt bellowed.

"Yes, didn't you see BB listening to his ipod?" Near asked, rubbing his ears.

"No." The redhead slumped in his seat. "Why?"

"Don't know, so where are we going from here?" Beyond asked and turned off his ipod, "You tell us, oh wise one," I mocked bowed as much as I could in my seat, earning a glare from the 'oh wise one'.

"Skip from hotel to hotel again," Near suggested.

"Maybe, beats leaving in alley," Matt sulked, he was in his own world for over half the time, why is he sulking now!? I patted him on his head "I'm not a dog Mells...meh."

"But you want a dog," BB remarked "If that counts." Beyond suddenly stood up and tripped over when we went through terbulence, but he stood up and followed a blue haired girl wearing a BOTDF shirt and black skinny jeans behind the curtain.

"Guess her life span ends today," I grunted.

"Yep. I don't know who to feel bad for BB because he always sees death or the girl." Matt said putting his chin in his hand.

When BB came back he had a erie smile, I wonder if he experimented with her death. Or maybe he's planning on making jam with her blood. I looked at BB's _red_ jam suspiciously, he raised an eyebrow at me and hugged the jam jar.

"What? Its just jam," Matt looked at the jam. "Okay. If you two want my jam so much get your own!" B said and hugged the jam closer to himself.

"Did you kill that girl?" Near asked looking at us like were morons. "No I didn't kill her-and why don't you say that louder for the whole plane to here?" Beyond's attention went to the albino.

"PIE!" I screamed and I heard people muttering about the crazy lunatics by the window. Which window? They're 36 windows!

"You should be more pacific, they're 36 windows after all," I said turning to face the people behind me. A girl with orange hair and green eyes and another girl with red hair and pink eyes. Is that natural, I wouldn't be surprised after all Beyond has red eyes.

"Ah we weren't talking about you," the one with red hair defended. Badly. "Yeah we were talking about them," the orange haired one pointed at two people sitting on the right side of the plane in row 9, they were licking rubber ducks...

"I wont question any further," I said and turned around.

"Maybe their escapees like us," Matt mused "If so, HELLO FELLOW LUNATICS!" Beyond yelled and waved at them, they sorta looked at us and waved then continued licking the rubber ducks.

_'So we've somehow made it to Japan, we're probably going to end up back in England, Winchester in I don't know, 2, 3 weeks? :/ I won't even say anything about you. T-T'_ I sighed inwardly.

**(I am a pumpkin page-go meet my cousin Jack-o!)**

**No POV!:**

After the plane landed they 'marched' out and went to the converter belt to get their suitcases.

"Anyone have a suitcase yet?" Mello asked in English.

"Nope." Beyond said, the murderer hit his head on the wall. "With our luck, our suitcases are probably still in Winchester or they're on fire or a blind guy took them."

"Or who knows, maybe they're on a different flight going to Florida," Matt scoffed. "But its just Florida, you know across the world, no biggie." He said with sarcasm.

"Yay, get back on the plane we're getting our suitcases back," Beyond sighed and started walking back to the plane, "Uh B? Where's Near?" Matt's voice kept him from getting very far though.

"..."

"What do you mean '...'!?" Mello glared, "I don't know!" Beyond glared back.

"Over here-help!" Near yelped.

"What the-Near how did you get on the converter belt?" Matt laughed watching the short albino flop on the moving thing of death like a fish out of water.

"I saw the orange suitcase and I tried grabbing it," Near said before he disappeared behind the behind the convater belt.

"Holy shit-stop the converter belt!" After 13 minutes of screaming 'stop!' someone finally stopped it and Near rolled out with the orange suitcase.

"Ow." He groaned on the floor, and he didn't bother getting up.

"You alive down there?" Beyond asked poking him with his foot.

"Yes," Near said and wobbled up.

"So where's the red suitcase?" Mello asked, Matt pointed at a 5 or 6 year old boy trying to take their red suitcase.

"I'll handle this," Beyond said and waked up to the boy and bent down to be eye level with the brat.

"That's my suitcase, Billy so I'd really prefer you don't take it." Beyond said 'sweetly' and the boy looked up at him, he had pitch black spikey hair and sky blue eyes.

"Mommy says I can't talk to strangers," he said and Beyond almost face palmed. Almost. "Well I'm...hang on a sec." Beyond ran up to Matt, Mello and Near who were waiting for the over protective parent to come at them with a machete and pepper spray.

"What's my alias again!?" Beyond whispered harshly.

"I don't remember um...Ryuzaki Rue?" Mello said helpfully, "What? It'll have to do so I guess you need to change your aliases a bit 'Pipo'." Beyond smirked and walked back up to Billy.

"I'm Ryuzaki, so I know your name and you know mine so dose that make us strangers?" Be asked the five/six year old.

_'I am going to be pepper sprayed and bitch slapped any second now,'_ he thought before Billy shook his head and tried to give BB the large suitcase.

"Goodbye mister," Billy waved and left.

"Wow you didn't get pepper sprayed by a over bearing mom, lucky you," Near said dragging the orange suitcase with him. Now there's only one thing to question: where the fuck do they go now?

"Yep now, does anyone now how to say 'drive us to the nearest hotel' in Japanese?" Beyond looked at the three expectingly.

"No." They said bluntly.

"The one thing I can't say in Japanese and its that..." Mello muttered angrily and pulled on his hair.

"I'm asking a local," Matt stated, his left eye was twitching. Twitchity twitch.

"What local? We're in an airport." Mello said dragging Matt by his shirt's collar before they could scar someone for life again.

Near noticed Beyond was crowd searching, either to kill someone or scar for life. When he saw Beyond stare at a teenager with chesnut hair and eyes.

"B, what're-"

"I'll go ask Tsuki Yagami," Beyond cut him off and scampered off to the teenager.

"You saw that too, right?" Near turned to Mello and Matt.

"You mean Beyond run off to talk to some dude? Then yeah," Mello deadpanned.

"Meh not the weirdest thing, hey its BB's twin!" Matt exclaimed and pointed at Beyond's doppelganger. He had a slice of strawberry cake, was wearing the same clothes as BB, had the same black spikey hair, had black instead of red eyes, and he was standing next to a old man in a tuxedo.

"B never told us he had a brother," Mello said rubbing his head "why is he in Japan?"

"Lets ask him," Matt said and took the suitcases, they walked up to him and poked him. "Hi!" They said together looking up at the cake lover.

"Hello." He blinked owlishly, _'why on Earth are three kids talking to me, do they want cake?' _he thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Mello asked the B look alike, he tilted his head "my name is Ryuuzaki Rue." It was obvious a lie-but the exact same name? Okay that clears things up for them.

"Oh god-we've found BB's long lost twin!" Matt said and fist pumped.

"The resemblance and aliases are so uncanny its ridiculous," Near thought a loud.

"Watari what are they talking about?" Ryuuzaki (L) asked the old man, Watari. "It appears they think you're they're friend's brother." Watari sighed, children were getting stranger each year.

"Do you want cake?" L asked turning to the strange kids and pointed to a cart full of different cake.

"CAKE!"

Well they were going to get along 'perfectly' you know as long as they didn't steal L's cake!

"Ryuuzaki why do you have a clone that wont leave me alone?" A voice interrutpted cake time. Yes, cake time.

"Oh there are my 'little brothers'~ You didn't think that was me did you?" Beyond asked smiling goofily at the insane trio next to the cake cart. He was standing next to the 'Tsuki Yagami' from before he was wearing blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

"No were not idiots." Mello tsked, "exactly that was offensive and you know it B." Matt was offended but nibbled on his cake. Hmm chocolate cake.

"Ah hello Light-kun and I assume this is my 'twin'?" L greeted in his gargoyle crouch.

B and L looked at each other clearly confused, it was like looking in a mirror with different eyes. Then Beyond stuck his hand out and made it do wave motions, then did strange motions.

"You didn't do the mime thing!" He exclaimed and stopped waving his arms "mime thing?" L asked, "yes the mime thing since you and B look alike, so do the mime thing!" Mello said pointing at L.

"Yes Lawli its common courtesy for the insane to do the mime thing~" Beyond sang, getting shocked looks from L and Watari.

"Lawli? Really B?" Near questioned playing with his cake.

"Well I think its time to leave, Light-kun can you get the cake?" "Do I look like a maid to you?" "If we give you the apron and dress then yes." "Bastard." "OCD narcissistic."

And with that Watari took the cake cart and L and Light left arguing. Beyond stared longingly at Light and pouted.

"B? Why are you sulking?" Matt asked taking the picking up the suitcases, "because my new friend left," he said and sulked even more.

"How about we leave the airport now and well find your friend later, okay?" Near said hopefully, people kept walking around the four maniacs and they're _still_ in the airport ans a sulking B turns into a murderous B. Fast.

"Lets go then~" Mello chirped and took a suitcase from his boyfriend and left for the exit smiling like a ninny.

"Should we question?" Near asked and Matt shook his head, Beyond followed them and twirled his knife, surprisingly no one saw him do it. Not even the security guard with three eyes.

**(I am a last resort page-*explodes*)**

Done! They made it to Japan and lived! You didn't think I was gonna crash the plane did you? Light, L and Watari finally came in the picture and I'm sorry only yaoi was mentioned in this chapter but I kept laughing maniacally every time I was going to write a yaoi scene! . I know, I'm a failure. Oh wait what kind of dog should they get?

Matt: I WANT MY PUPPY SOON! She wont continue until someone helps with the puppy idea!

Me: He's not wrong guys, so please leave a review because I can't decide on the dog for them!

Chibi M&M: Anyway R&R~!


	10. surprise!

Oliver: Ello poppets~!  
Me: OH NO! _**YOU! **_GET OUT GET OUT! D: *throws him out a window* Okay he's probably going to be back any second so I'll make this quick. Happy 10th birthday story-chan~!

Near: Anyone wanna sing for story-chan?

M&M:Happy birthday dear story-chan, happy birthday to you~! She doesn't own us by the way~!

Oliver: *climbs through window* Now does anyone want a birthday cupcake~? *holds up tray full of cupcakes*  
Me: NO! Because you'll not only kill us and use us for your next batch of cupcakes, you'll kill my readers! *holds up machine gun* I will use this I swear I will use this.

Oliver: I'm hurt you'd think I'd do that, and its a birthday present~! *shoves cupcakes down mine, Mello, Near and Matt's throats and we pass out* Now I have cupcakes to make~!

**(I am a trapped page-HELP I'M NOT KIDDING HERE! HELP PLEASE!)**

_With Matsu-chan..._

_'Man I've missed Japan,' _Matsuda thought getting his luggage a lot easier then Near did and he left the airport.

"If I was them were would I go first..." He muttered and walked around outside aimlessly. Hotel? Black market? No they wouldn't know where any are yet. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he bumped into a shaggy haired ex-asylum paitent.

"Wah? BB! Hey where are Near, Matt and Mello? How could you just leave like that and you're probaly on the top 20 most wanted in Wiinchester by now! And I swear if I have to pay for all the damage you guys caused, GAH I'm not made of money and I was actually _worried _about you!" He yelled in English at 'Beyond' only to realise the old man next to him and the teenager.

"Who are they?" Matsuda asked stepping away from the BB look-alike.

"Ah. I think we need to explain some things here," the old man said also in English without an accent, "maybe we could discuss things over cake?"

"Sure I guess," Matsuda shrugged and followed them to a cafe.

" I think you have me confused for a red eyed younger version of myself, my name is L," the B look-alike _L _said in a robotic tone and picked up a sugar-coated strawberry.

_'He sits weirdly, maybe he was from Wammy asylum?' _Matsuda thought for a minute, after all anyone from there had strange quirks but he could just have sweet addiction...and sit weirdly for fun...

"And maybe you're also looking for three kids with him, and they might like scarring people mentally," the teenager added.

"Yes! Mello, BB, Near and Matt! Do you know where they are?" Matsuda asked/cheered.

"No. But we could help you look for them, oh and I'm Light," Light said motioning for Matsuda to calm down.

"Thank you! And I'm Matsuda," the excited young adult said shaking Light and L's hands.

"Right. Even though we left the airport before them Watari saw them leave in a bus going to the Aizo (don't bother questioning that, its gibbrish) hotel a few blocks away," L stated eating his strawberry.

"That's great, but how do you know that?" Matsuda asked taking his coffee.

"Simple. I am a genius like Light-kun and I've memorised the bus scedule along with many other things," L said in the same robotic voice from before.

_'Yay another two more geniuses, I wonder if these ones plan world domination or killing all criminals.' _Matsuda thought sarcastically. Shame he doesn't know in a alternate universe, one Light Yagami sneezed on his death note about to kill L. Lind Taylor.

"So can we go there and look for them now?" He asked, his legs bouncing on the floor.

"You're lucky, Watari and L are staying there for a while and we could leave soon right L?" Light asked the detective and sipped his black coffee.

"After cake time," L said taking a slice of strawberry cake.

Matsuda looked at their table, it had a large strawberry cake, lemon cake, and a chocolate cake on it. And he's only had two slices of chocolate cake.

"Ah okay, um why do we have this much cake?" He asked and Light sighed. "Because he," he pointed at L, "is a complete sugar addict, mostly for cake."

"Light-kun its rude to point and you could have some cake aswell-and don't start saying you hate sweets because we both know I'll corrupt you into a sugar worshipper sooner or later," L said smirking slightly when Light glared at him. And they started bickering, Matsuda sighed.

_'This could take a while,'_ he slumped in his chair.

**(I am a brick day page-HAPPY BRICK DAY! *throws brick in someones face*)**

Near's POV:

After we left the airport and checked into a fairly nice hotel that looked a lot like the other one only nicer, we were going to help B find his friend and possible twin. I think I might be OCD aswell because all my things are symmetrical, and I've been itching to arrange Mello's things but I don't have a death wish.

And we've finally bothered too change our clothes. I'm wearing a white long sleeve shirt and green shorts, Mello's wearing a black-blue T-shirt that said 'fuck what people think' and black jeans, Matt was wearing a baggy red T-shirt and grey-blue shorts, and BB wore a white hoodie and dark blue pants.

"So can we get the puppy now?" Matt asked for the upteenth time, "when we move into an apartment that allows pets," Beyond said looking around on the streets. We would have took another car but we figured we'd lose that one too.

"You just want to find your friend-which we can find easier if we had a dog," I heard Matt mumbled and he wrapped an arm around Mello's shoulder. Me and Beyond support them and I lost twenty dollars in bet against BB to see who's seme and who's uke. NO they haven't had sex or anything there 12 and 13 for crying out loud! ...You weren't even thinking of it that way were you?

"The corn fairy will visit you in your sleep if we don't get supplies for the dog," Mello said just as we passed a pet store.

Beyond stepped into the pet store, "I guess were getting a puppy or the supplies now," I said watching Matt cheer in Mello's ear, and get wacked on the head by the blonde.

"Okay lets go," Mello said annoyed but he was smiling and he followed Beyond in the pet store. I was about to follow but Matt grabbed my wrist.

"Yes Matt?" I looked at him and lifted an eyebrow, he was the most happiest about getting a dog so I don't know why he hasn't skipped in the store yet.

"I think I see a dog," Matt pointed at a bush next to the pet store, the bush had a wolf like tail sticking out of it. Before I could do anything Matt walked up to the bush, dragging me with him, and he poked the tail. A growl was heard and a pair of jaws snapped at us, making us jump back.

"The hell?" Matt glared at the bush and a dirty, thin German shepherd/husky jumped out, baring its teeth at us.

_'Oh no.'_ I thought watching the dog almost collapse and try to bite me.

Mello's POV:

I was looking at all the animals in the pet shop, they're were so many birds, lizards, snakes, cats, fish, a ferret, rats, hermit crabs and dogs. The pet store was surprisingly clean and it had a whole wall full of supplies for pets, the walls were goldish-yellow and animals were allowed out of their cages. I watched a bombay cat rub against BB's legs and purr.

"Aw look B, you made another friend," I laughed not caring that Beyond was trying to glare holes in my head.

"Whatever were here for a dog-where are Matt and Near?" The killer looked around the store and I did too. I didn't see any familiar redheads or albinos.

"Outside." BB said and we left the store and started looking for them. I called out there names and I heard them yell back. Beyond and I quickly went over to where we heard them, and seeing Matt and Near crouched beside a unconscious dog was not what I expected to see.

"What happened?" I ask and I took a closer look at the dog, and I noticed its a German shepherd/husky mix, beside Matt.

"Matt thought he saw a dog and we went over to see it, and it tried to attack me but it collapsed," Near said petting its fur and inspected the dirt on his fingers with dislike. I knew he was going to turn OCD sooner or later.

"Lets take it to a vet," Beyond said and kneeled beside us, "sure but how do we do that and where's the nearest vet?" Matt asked looking at BB.

"We could try here after all, its a damn pet store they should now what to do," I said and Beyond gently picked up the skinny dog up and we went back into the pet store.

"Hey can someone help us here?" Beyond grunted, and a blonde girl came up to us.

"Where did you find her?" She asked us looking at the dog in B's arms.

"Outside. Why?" Beyond asked as the girl took the dog and told us to follow her and we went into a white room that looked like a vet.

"We sold her to a couple three weeks ago," she said getting a bag of dog food and poured it into a bowl.

"Can we have her, she was most likely abandoned," Matt said. He didn't lie because she probably was.

"I guess you could..." She was unsure, "You can go back in the store I'll tell you when she wakes up.

"Alright, lets go," Beyond smiled and we left the room. "We're going to do more illegal things aren't we?" Near whispered and BB shook his head.

"I will be scaring people I don't care what you do," he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off to the gecko tank. I shared a look with Matt and Near, I shrugged and went to train the ferret into being a attack ferret. I don'y know where Matt and Near went but I remember hearing psychotic laughter from Matt. I'll just pretend I never heard it and train the ferret.

**eight minutes later...**

"Okay when you see anyone with white hair, you bite them, understand?" I was speaking to a ferret that understood humans, it nodded and crawled up my leg and people how didn't hear me were going 'kawaii' at the sight of a ferret perched on my shoulder.

I heard a girly man scream and saw a white haired, grey eyed man in a suit, run away from where BB was. Furry (the ferret) jumped off me and bite the man in the ankle I laughed when I saw that, sure the attack was meant for Near but this worked.

"Hey Mells are you a sadist?" Mattie asked me slightly concerned I grinned "only for a while Mattie. But its nothing to worry over"

"Um your new dog is okay now she was just really hungry and needed a bath, and I already put the supplies in a bag for you," I heard the same blonde from earlier say.

"That's good, thanks well be going then," BB said, he was standing next to the German-husky and he was given a large bag by the blonde girl.

"Hey Matt, Mello go find Near for me I need to call a taxi." Beyond ordered in a friendly way of saying 'do this and I wont sic the dog after you' so we looked for Near. We found him but we fell on the floor laughing when we did.

"Help..." Near sighed and hung on to the shelf even tighter. He was on the highest shelf of the supply wall and Furry was yipping and trying to, I assume, eat him.

"Haha no no I think your fine-ha-there, sheep" I said in between laughs.

"And besides now you can't take the goblin kings baby from up there~!" Crazy!Matt sang and ran up to a goldfish tank. He smacked his forehead against the glass and it cracked, then he stuck his hand in the tank and pulled out a tiny goldfish.

"Matt!" I ran up to the redhead, forgetting about Near for a while, and I pulled him away from the terrified goldfish tank, he dropped and tripped on the tiny golfish, and he crashed next to a baby shark tank and I dragged him back over to the still yipping ferret and Near. I got annoyed and picked up the ferret, cursing when it kept biting and scratching my arms, and I dropped it in its cage.

"Hey you three! Stop for a second!" The same blonde girl shouted angerly/worriedly which wasn't a good idea because a bunch of pets started screeching and howling, Near jumped off the shelf and did a barrel roll out of the store and Matt and I ran after him when I 'accidentally' knocked over a tarantula cage and the eight legged crawlies scattered and darted around the floor.

When we made it out we were panting after running and avoiding angry spiders. And our new dog started licking our faces.

"So...You guys have fun?" BB asked not as oblivious as he tried to be since he was smirking slightly, I didn't even bother swearing at him. The taxi pulled up just in time for BB to miss the bird thrown at his head by Matt.

**(I am a mafia page-Delivery. Hugs and kisses and a bullet to the head with your name on it)**

BB's POV:

We made it to the hotel and snuck the dog in our room, the room is sky blue and has...one double bed... Thank god I'm an insomniac. There was a plant in the corner, we put the dog bed in the center of the room, and there was a sofa chair facing a T.V, a desk, and we had a slightly broken large window that a burgler could break through.

"What do we call her?" Mello asked no one and all of us, throwing a ball in the air and the dog caught it.

"Matt you name her, you wanted a dog so much so you name it," I said to the redhead.

"Okay! Um no, erm...Zinnusca!" His hand shot up pointing at the roof, 'Zica' looked at him and tilted her head.

"I don't think she likes that name," I said and rubbed my chin and Matt nodded in agreement or he's in a daze. "Right. Hmm Daisy!" Matt exclaimed and Mello shook his head "Mattie don't name her after a game character."

Matt was about to open his mouth but I stopped him. "Or anime characters," I added.

"Fine." Matt pouted, "Pandora?" He said hesitating and 'Pandora' yipped at that.

"I think its a good name and she likes it," Near smiled when Pandora ran up to him with the ball.

"Pandora it is then," Matt clapped, (Matt's still in his little world right now) "so now that that's over lets look for treasure!"

"No." I said and flicked him on the head, he mehed. I just realized Pandora's left eye is ice blue like Mello's and the right one is chocolate brown like Light's. Thinking of my new friend I sighed and flopped on the bed.

"How long will we be staying here because I think we're starting to do the hotel change thing like I said," Mello asked taking his chocolate bar from the desk and biting it.

"Until we can find an apartment and I guess I'll have to get a job..." I muttered in the sheets but they still heard me.

"I'll just look in a newspaper I can't even read in, for a really cheap apartment then, because we have less then 300 fucking dollars!" Mello said glaring.

"Yeah because someone will let us live in a apartment for 273 dollars," Matt said sarcastically, and hugged Pandora.

I stood up and picked up (my knife remember?) "I'm going out and if I come back with blood on my hands...You should be used to that by now," I said and left the building.

Matt's POV:

Oh is back I'll never understand why he dances in the shadows of the room. Oh well who cares no one can see him except me, so there's no harm done! waved at me and pointed at Pandora and made weird hand motions, like running, he tried yipping but he can't speak and he stuck out four fingers. Silly .

Silver/Near took out a almost completely white puzzle and started to put the pieces together and Princess Mello turned on the moving picture box and ate his chocolate.

**A few hours later...**

"What's wrong Pandora?" I asked worried she was on her side and she was panting.

"Hey Matt-what's wrong?" Mello asked and walked up to me.

"Pandora." I pointed at her and Mello looked her over and he...smiled? "Mells! Why are you smiling she might be sick and-" he cut me off.

"Um Mattie she's going to be a mom soon and the thought of having a bunch of puppies is awesome but we have no idea what to do in this kind of situation," Mells said slightly calm then he flipped. "So, what the hell do we do?! Beyond isn't back yet and Near sure as hell wont know what to do!"

"Oh," I sighed with relief then his words hit me across the face, "WHAT DO WE DO!?" I screamed at him and started shaking his shoulders.

"Um Mello, Matt? I think were supposed to get a blanket or something when this happens," Near said a little frantically. I don't blame him, none of know how to give birth!-That came out wrong!

"Don't just stand there, get a towel or a blanket!" A horrified blonde ordered me or Near, I let go of him and took the bed sheet, what do I do now!?

"What do I do now!?" I shouted "I don't know!" Mello shouted back.

Beyond came in the room and he was humming 'They're Coming To Take Me Away' and he stopped when he saw the state we were all in. (a little sweaty, red in the face from screaming, a dog in labour, and I had the bed sheet over my head)

"What-" he started, "BB! HELP! Your a teenager what do you do when someones in labour!?" I threw questions at him.

"How would I know!? Yes I know about the _human_ body but I don't know shit about pregnancy in humans, monsters, goblins, or animals!" He said waving his arms and dropped his bloody knife on the floor.

"You're the oldest so do something!" Mello said, "I am doing something. I'm panicking even though that's a horrible thing to do in a situation!" BB replied.

"Lies! Panicking is a good thing for any situation!" I said, "No its not and what are we supposed to do!?" Near asked.

_BANG BANG!_

A loud banging sound (a broom handle) was heard on the second floor (their roof) "keep it down some people are trying to sleep!" A grouchy, old feminine voice yelled.

"Were trying to give birth here so shut up lady!" Beyond screamed, picked up his knife and threw it at the ceiling, all it did was fall next to Near's foot.

**Another few hours later after Matt was knocked out by Beyond and when Near passed out at the sight of a dog giving birth to the first puppy...**

**No POV:**

"Two boys and a girl!" Beyond stated smiling a happy smile and not a creepy one. Matt and Near woke up hearing that and they looked at the tiny puppies in the bed sheet sleeping next to their mom.

"You guys name them since I named Pandora," Matt said quietly trying not to wake the mom or puppies.

"Okay but later because it 4:07 a.m and we've kept everyone in the hotel up," Mello said just as quietly as Matt.

"Alright. Good night everyone," Near said and fell asleep next to Kiu on the bed.

"Night," B, M&M said and fell asleep in random places. (desk, chair and windowsill)

**(I am a blood page-blood, blood, gallons of the stuff~!**

Me: What the-holy shi-OLIVER YOU SON OF A BITCH! You tied us to a fucking pole!? Wait, why do I smell blood?

Mello: Five more minutes mom...

Me: Not funny Mello...Anyway I want _you_ reader-chan to name the pupies! Not because I don't have ideas but because I think you deserve too since you've put up with us oh yeah I might make a sequel to this but it depends! :P Now...OLIVER UNTIE US OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!

Matt: He's not going too untie us, damn cupcake lover...So leave a review guys and if were not cupcakes we'll see you next time but it might take a while since she has school now! Poor S.


	11. reunion

Me: I'm back, hi readers! Alright thanks for the name ideas and I'm going to let Matt handle things here because its 6:00 a.m, and I have woken a lot of people up tonight for no reason. :3 Oh the joys of being crazy, right people? Take it from here Matt!

Matt: She still doesn't own Death Note. And not much really happens here. I think. And for the warnings... as far as I know there the same but who knows there might be a surprise, if so take the nearest exit so your face isn't lite on fire. :D

TO THE STORY-THINGY!

**(I am a happy drunk page-this is AWESOME! *smashes fancy vase* that didn't look important!)**

_In the morning of mornings everywhere...and another hotel room..._

"What the? I'm not the only one who heard someone scream about giving birth earlier right?" Light asked and turned to L, Matsuda and Watari. (or Quillish) Matsuda informed L and Light earlier about everything, and I mean everything he told them about how when he was six he wanted to be a dinosaur princess from Venus.

"No." L and Matsuda said, they looked at each other and Matsuda opened his mouth to say..."Jinx!" Yep. He jinxed L. (and in the same alternate Universe, another L sneezed on another Light, who threw a heavy book at him)

"...Okay?" L looked confused and shook his head.

"And that screaming guy...um, damn so familiar...It was BB!" Matsuda exclaimed loudly and pointed at the ceiling.

_BANG!_

"I just fell asleep for the first time in 19 months! And why are there oh so many screaming people here!?" An angry dude's voice echoed in the room, making Light and Matsuda wince. And L just stood there being a badass. A very manipulative, ex-crazy, sugar addicted badass.

"Sorry..." Matsuda hissed, "so what room are they in?"

"I'll ask at the front desk for four lunatics," L said and stood up to leave the room.

"That is never going to work, they're probably a bunch of lunatics here." Light mused, stopping L in his tracks.

"Fine. My crazy 'twin', a blonde, redhead and albino then, how many could there be?" L corrected and left the room, leaving Matsu-chan and Light-chan to turn chibi and attack each other with wooden swords. But unfortunately that part didn't happen due to Watari and his large collection of guns.

"You and Mello would get along pretty well," Matsuda mumbled staring at the gun collection, but mostly at the pistols and sniper rifle. "All you need is a chocolate obsession..."

**(I am a muffin page-MUFFIN POWER!)**

**No POV:**

"Okay the girl is Aries, this boy is Hibiki, and this boy is Aki, right? Are we done changing their names every two seconds?" Beyond asked poking his toast, they've been switching names since Near woke everyone up at 8:44 in the morning. A highly ungodly hour when you fall asleep at 5:00 a.m at least to them.

(A/N: Okay so Aries is brown/white/black, Hibiki is black and dark brown, and Aki is light-brown and white and of course they're all fuzzy and skinish. Yes. I said skinish, and yes I know its not a real word)

"I think their names are fine-Pandora! No, that's my shoe!" Matt screeched and got in a tug-a-war with Pandora, over a shoe he's wearing.

"Hey guys, how the hell are we going to keep three puppies and a dog? You know without giving them away," Mello said grabbing a kitkat.

"I don't know but I have to get a job somewhere, none of us even need school, so I don't know puppies need a lot of attention and were all insane and I don't think were qualified for this." BB answered.

"Well compared to most insane people were not _that_ bad, unless we take medication or if we snap completely," Near countered.

"Maybe we should-" Matt was cut off, but not before he got his ripped shoe from a now sleeping dog next to feeding pups.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Whoever it is better have pizza." Beyond muttered. _'Or better yet have a lifespan that ends today.' _He opened the door to reveal his impersonator.

_'Damn it all,'_ Beyond thought menacingly. _'And I've been dying to try my next experiment.'_

_'Damn there were surprisingly a lot of look-alikes here,'_ L thought annoyed. _'At least I found them after twenty-seven people.'_

"Lawli~ first: your not a stalker are you? Because if so we will have many problems and secondly: why are you here?~" The jam-lover sang but his eyes glinted with slight annoyance and maybe madness and dislike.

"Your uncle, friend or something has been looking for you and the other escapees," L said dully, ignoring the younger, black haired maniac's first question.

Beyond tilted his head. "Oh? Matsu!" He turned to face the shocked trio. "Near-Near, Mattie, Mello-jello, old Matsu actually looked for us and this far too!" He mocked/cooed and turned back to L, glaring. "How nice, and he even told you we escaped that hell of an asylum."

"Why did you leave?" L asked interested, he used to live in an asylum himself so he could imagine the answer but he wanted to know for sure. Only difference from their and his way of leaving was he left legally and didn't escape.

"Why?" Mello repeated, "Simple. It was more of a rundown prison filled with breaking, fuck ups and doctors who think giving you pills, binding you in a straight jackets, and locking you in a dark and silent room for hours will help people instead of making them crazier." He paused. "They're idiots for that I swear, their just asking me to shot them in their ugly ass faces."

"Blondie's not wrong, Lawli." Beyond said vaguely and leaned against the door, "You try spending over six hours in those things and try not to crack, and it ends up hurting like a bitch at the ninth hour."

"I have spent a large portion of time in a straight jacket and they're...uncomfortable to say the least." L said and bit his thumb, waiting for their reactions.

"...Oh." Was all anyone could say.

"Yep," L nodded. "Oh."

_After a long talk of how much asylums in England or anywhere else is hell on earth..._

"Yes but at least the windows didn't have rusty bars on them-where did this tea set and table come from?" Near said but drank his tea anyway.

"I have no idea..." Matt said staring intently at the tea set next to Mello, who noticed and pushed the tea set away from him. "But we grew up in Winchester, made random things appear from nothing before, so this should be normal."

"When did you get a dog-FOUR canine?" L asked in tiny pain, if anyone looked under the table they would see BB holding a knife at L's hip and his foot violently hitting L's shin, and above the feet-shin kicking BB was whistling innocently.

"Yesterday." Near said detached.

L nodded dumbly, and took a bite of cheesecake. _'I feel like I'm forgetting something important...Oh yes 'Matsu' has been looking for them,'_ he thought boardly.

"Are you going to meet with uh 'Matsu' anytime soon?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Beyond paused, "I wonder if that's a bad thing or not."

"In his case including who he's with and where he is...I'd say bad." Mello said smirking a little.

Matt licked his cake slice and left frosting on his face in a way that looked like he had rabies. "At least he doesn't ask 'kids, why would you destroy/kill/steal/burn/blow up/ this?' and I think we'll see the old man soon." The game addict replied to L and Mello.

"He doesn't look that older then me..." L stated, "Yeah but we just call him that to spite him." Beyond said cheerfully, and stuck his hand in his jam jar. It was blueberry but he'd tolerate it, after all he could put a pair of eyeballs in it later. After he finds a test subject for his eternal bleeding experiment.

"L! Here L! ...Elle!"

L scowled which made him look constipated, then he sighed, dropping the scowl/constipation face. "That would be Light-kun."

"Your not dead right!?" When L heard that he face planted in his beloved cake and mumbled something, either 'God why have you forsaken me' or 'Let me die now, seriously anyone up there I'll let you kill me, you don't even need to give me my 'SSS', Secret Sweet Stash, after.' (Mello: Wow he must be desperate now huh? I wonder what's so bad...)

Mello and Matt laughed maniacally, BB smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together while laughing, and Near rolled his eyes. "And that would be Matsuda."

Beyond stood up, grabbed a butcher knife from the table, and went to the closed -soon-to-be-open door. Matt followed him just to see what would happen, Mello followed Matt who followed BB, and Near was tempted to follow, so he did. And poor L just sat there by the puppies and Pandora.

BB threw open the door and hit Matsuda in the head but he stayed conscious long enough to yowl in pain, which alerted Light and he ran towards them. Beyond smiled.

"Hi Light! Matsu doesn't look to good does he? Help me take him inside." Beyond was suddenly happier, grabbed Light's hand and dragged him over to the unconscious Matsuda.

"Okay? And hi, I guess." Light replied and helped carry the sleeping mental worker.

**(I am a smiling page- :) :D C: ^.^ ^w^ ^J^ XD)**

Near's POV:

I know I'm crazy but this is ridiculous, I think Beyond might like Light. That or he wants to make a friend and convert him into a crazy killer like him. Now that I think about it, everything has been... different since we came to Japan, and seeing Matsuda again was a surprise and BB's older brother.

_'I wonder if their actually related, they look almost exactly alike, they've both lived in an asylum, and they both have strange addictions,'_ I mentally cringed. If L is anything like B in more _morbid_ things then we are screwed.

"Hey, Near is it me or is everything with Matsu, L and Light stranger?" B acting weirder then normal, Matsuda pretty much stalking us, Matt hasn't gone into his own world yet," Mello surprisingly said to me.

"I've noticed," I looked at BB trying to explain to Light how you can you a crayon as a weapon and Matsuda-he was waking up. "And I've also noticed Matsuda's awake."

We gathered around Matsuda, Light and Beyond threw him on the floor with a pillow and blanket two hours ago and no one bothered to move him. But he survived years with BB, Matt, Mello and I so he'll be fine.

"Gah what happened?" He yawned and hit his head on my knee, so he groaned and plopped his head back on the pillow.

"Hi Matsu~! Been a while hmm?" We questioned grinning like Cheshire cat. Light and L just gave us a 'are you demons' look and we gave them a 'maybe we are, maybe were not' look.

I swear I could see a processing bubble above the asylum worker's head and a lightning bolt just hit the bubble.

"BB, Near, Matt, Mello! Do you have any idea what kind of damage you caused in Winchester, and the asylum! Wedy freaking abused me with a vase when we found out you were gone, and I swear because of you I have some gray hairs when I'm 24! And another thing I-CUTE!" Matsuda squealed when he saw the puppies and Pandora.

"Yes, yes were adorable we know, and you should have seen this hotel back in Winchester, it was worse then the asylum!" Beyond complained, I nodded my head.

"Now what? You can't force us back so what now?" Mello asked suspiciously.

"He's not wrong you know," Matt said. "No matter hoe insane we are you can't send us back old man, right Pikachu?" He turned to the chair beside him.

Ignoring the pikachu thing Matsuda spoke, "I know that but something has to happen, you freaking killed people, drank underage, drove without a license, stole things, and destroyed buildings!"

"You did all of that and your not in juvie," Light stared at them and L sighed. "Lets figure things out later I'm getting a migraine."

"I'll help with that," Beyond said enthusiastically and hit L over his head with his knife's handle. And L fell to the floor, I think I'm a little sadistic for snickering at that, but Mello, Matt and BB did too. I think _Light _did too but Matsuda pouted and glared.

**(I am a zombie page- raaah braaaainnnsssss)**

Matt: *cowering behind frying pan* Are we dead? No? Okay, wait nothing completely insane happened in this chapter!

Mello: That just probably means a lot of insane shit's going to happen next chapter.

Matt: ...Why? Just why?  
Me: Because I was bored and we know boredom is very dangerous thing after all~

Mello: Yeah. So leave a review and possible favorite if its worthy-holy shit WHAT IS THAT!  
Me: *rolling in a 17 foot giraffe head, in a clown car* WHAT!? ISN'T THIS NORMAL AFTER EATING A LOT OF SUGAR!? Oh my god gack iggeh, TO ANTI-NARNIA!


	12. Restaurants are evil

Hi readers! :3 I am so sorry about the late update I'm up to my neck in school work seriously, I'm not kidding. -.- I don't own Death Note!

Me: Oh and to AngelShadowDemon I'm happy you want me to continue and BB already wants to skin/mutilate me because I still haven't given him back , which is _my _knife.

BB: I _will_ get that knife back. Oh yeah warnings are the same, and we're going to a restaurant! Next we'll be going to Crazy Town, where I'm the mayor, Matt is my attack human, Mello is my secretary, and Near is a fish tank.

**(I am a line page- -DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!)**

**Matt's POV:**

"So were going to that fancy formal restaurant because...?" I asked dejectedly, I'm busy trying to keep my troll soldiers from attacking Silver (Near) because they thought he was a spy. (BB: But to everyone else he's hugging seven pillows and yelling gibbrish at a bookshelf.)

"Because we need to see how you act in society," Matsuda raised his hand.

Devil B tsked. "You act like were animals, oh yes I can just see the nature shows now. 'The wild lunatics act viciously towards most sane people. They have seen me and are coming towards me with steel pipes, they are now crushing me with the pipes, my bones and organs have been smashed into tiny Matsuda pieces.' That's you in five hours Matsu~" He sang.

I realized something. Something important with 12 legs.

"Devil B!" I shouted, letting go of the trolls, while scaring the cheese maker (Light) and the cupcake man. (L)

"...Yeah?"

"Don't move, there's a intergalactic spider batman creeping on your shoulder!" I yelled and pointed at the spider/batman near his shoulder.

"Okay." He said casually, doesn't he realize he might die if that thing bites him!? Clearly he didn't so I did an epic back flip in the air and hit it, I crashed into the sleeping quarters floor but it was worth it. I never noticed but our hideout looks really _weird_ and the guard dragons (the dogs) are asleep! What if we get attacked!?

"Anyways were not animals so shut the fuck up Matsuda, who cares if we do more illegal shit, we've already created hell in Winchester! And besides attacking a waiter or swimming in the decorative fish tank isn't the worst thing we could do." Mello narrowed his icy blue eyes at the trembling, turtle/neon/purple/sparkle imp. (Matsuda)

"Ah r-right." The imp laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. A sign of violence! I pounced on the imp and he crashed into the cheese maker's feet. I succeeded!

"...I'm going to ignore that..." The cheese maker sighed and lifted his feet, "So where are we going exactly?"

(A/N: Okay as funny as Matt's POV can be its switching to Mello's POV)

**Mello's POV:**

"The fancy formal diner, you know the one on that street near the mickey mouse tree." Near pointed out the window. "Or it was near the train station next to that park bench, next to the monopoly man beside the abandon elementary school. Or-"

"We get it dammit!" I yelled and threw a pop can at the shortie's head.

"...Ow. I think I lost a brain cell or two." Near said, which might have been a bad idea since Matt looked at him crazily and sniffed him. "Brain?"

"No Mattie, you can't kill Near and harvest his organs. At least not yet." I muttered the last part but everyone still heard.

"No killing each other!" Matsuda waved his finger in a 'no no' motion, Near only sighed and mumbled to a card deck.

"But that's boring~ See Light? This is another reason why we gave him 32 heart attacks everyday, he's no fun." BB whined and prodded Light in his shoulder.

"Yeah, fun. And I have a god complex and a killer object. Like a book or something." Light said sarcastically.

"You might, and I'm going to be a mafia leader when I'm 19." I said truthfully. '_If Light can be a killer with a god complex, then I can be a German mafia leader. :/ WHY THE HELL HAVEN't YOU DIED YET!? I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU! D:' I-I gig GAH!"_

"Mello why did you scream 'gah'?" L asked helping Near stack a card pyramid.

"...You don't wanna know." I sighed and flicked his own temple.

"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

"I don't care. Shut up will ya."

"I would like an answer."

"Shut up! I want my chocolate." _'He has a point just answer him. :3 Holy shi- YOU HAVE YOUR OWN VOICE TOO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE LEGS AND ARMS TOO?! D:'_

"There is a 30% chance you are arguing with yourself, a 40% you've gone mad,-don't say anything BB- or another 30% chance you screamed for no reason." L deducted, I had a really stupid expression, I could just tell. It was that stupid I could tell on my own.

_'He knows... O.o Lets dispose of the body. For once I agree Voice/Face and yes I will call you Voice/Face. :)' _I need to stop thinking this shit before I live in my own world like Mattie.

"POPCORN FAIRY!" Matt screamed, I heard a faint 'shut up' from our hotel neighbors.

"Shh!... People don't wanna hear random screaming. Man people are just total pricks." Beyond said innocently and Light and Near gave him 'are you kidding?' look.

L blinked owlishly. "Right. I need more cake if you're all going to have a scream off."

"...Lets watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I said, sure Beyond's going to get more ideas but he wont use them on us at least. Thank god my initials don't match.

"Isn't that a bad idea, since oh I don't know YOU FOUR ARE CRAZY KILLERS!" Our old care taker(?) screamed and Matt threw a shoe at him. "SILENCE YOU STUPID IMP! The whole world can hear you and you even woke up the guard dragons!"

"Fine. Clockwork orange, The Ring, all of the Paranormal activity movies, maybe The Grudge." Near named each movie Matsuda is terrified of.

"N-No thanks I'll just w-watch barney o-or elmo's street..." Matsuda stuttered.

"Are you scared Matsuda?" Light smirked.

"NO! But I uh have to see my mom!"

"Lets just watch all the movies." I said and we all forced Matsuda to stay and watch the films.

_'Its his own fault. After all he wants us to go to a fucking restaurant that isn't McDonalds or something we can afford. :\ Wait afford...money. Oh fuck we barley have money.'_ I can't believe I just realized we only had like 20$ dollars in Japanese currency. Well, I hope Light and L have money cause I know Matsuda is broke.

**After 30 minutes of watching The Grudge...**

"No no no no no NO! I don't care I'm leaving-oh god what was that!?" Matsuda flipped out and hid under the blankets.

"Seriously Matsuda? There are kids here and you're the one freaking out. Nothing scary has even happened yet." Light scolded.

"I don't care..."

"You wanna go outside?" BB asked staring at the T.V screen.

"Yes.." Matsuda said lamely.

"Okay lets go outside, I could use some target practice anyway." Beyond mused and picked up his knife, Matsuda suddenly looked even more scared. I smirked and waved at them as they left.

"So should we keep watching, I'm bored." Near said holding his head in his hands.

"Meh, I don't even care anymore, as long as I can play my games and kill Eggman, I don't care." Matt said dully. Yeah we were bored, for us its weird if were not causing chaos and death or just being random.

But Light and L looked really into the movie, so much I thought they were going to press their faces on the screen and get dragged in the T.V. Don't worry mind audience their fine, Matt, Near and I... not so much. We are BORED! We saw this movie like 30 times at the asylum, I can actually say the whole script and say the scene without looking!

"Okay I'm done. We've seen this movie 34 times and its not getting scarier!" Matt stood up and took out his 3DS. I swear that's his most prized possession.

"Same, Mattie pick a two player game." I said and he popped Mario kart 7 in the game slot. Of all the two player games he picks...He picks THAT! He's smirking, he knows I hate that game and love it at the same time, he does too so we'll both suffer. We're either both sadists or we're masochists.

"When are we going to the restaurant?" Near asked. I shrugged, "I say when B and Matsu get back, no wait _if_ they get back." I said creepily and I took pride in watching L jump a little. I looked back at the 3D screen and drove out of the water.

"Oh shit!" Matt screamed. I looked at his own screen and laughed when the blue shell hit his Mii. I just realized I was in 4th place and Matt was in third, and I just drove over the side of the track.

"SHIT!"

"AHH!"

"Was that Matsuda?" Light's gaze flickered to the door then back at the movie.

"Yeah he's the only man I know that can scream like a five year old donkey/girl/pigeon hybrid." My racing rival said.

The door was thrown open and Matsuda ran in, followed by a whistling Beyond who was twirling his jam coated knife. At least I think its jam from the lighting of the T.V it sorta looks like blood though...

"They're back, lets go!" I said cheerily, me and Matt took our 3Ds's, Near, Light, and L helped Beyond drag Matsuda outside into (yet another) stolen SUV. I sat next to BB, (No one here has a death wish, but its weird that he isn't driving...) who sat next to Near. In front of Near was Matt, who sat next to Light who sat next to L. And Matsuda who was in front of L sat in the driver seat.

"Who made the seating arrangement?" BB asked and Matsuda started the car.

"Me! Why?" He said stupidly, I don't know nor care if that isn't a word. But it is a word right?

"Simple. Someone's going to be thrown out a window or get hit by a truck~" The killer replied. Our chauffeur gulped. "He he, right sure. Uh don't throw anyone out a window or door guys."

**(I am a spider page- Will you be my friend? Oh I'm sorry I don't read the newspaper, why are you rolling it up friend?)**

**BB's POV:**

_'I wanna drive, its weird not being a driving menace. At least I'm still a threat to the world.'_

We were finally pulling into the parking lot. Matsuda drives like a 75 year old hypersomniac, I'm not kidding mind audience, you're a lucky ducky if you've never gone through that. Wont this be fun mind audience, we're probably going to lose countless brain cells! Hmm I think I subconsciously like ducks, that can't be completely horrible, right?

"Look we're here! Now get out." Matsuda ordered in an authority tone, he thinks he can tell us what to do. I knew he was a idiot but what the fuck.

"Sure," L said dully. The following that happened was a series of shoving, swearing, punching, and a broken window in each row. Some of us (L, Matsuda, Near and Matt) came out of the vehicle with a few minor injuries, but at least we aren't dead!

"I swear if I have to get a lego figure removed from my ear Near, I will go Godzilla style on your lego buildings ." I warned, Near brought a lego figure with us and it somehow ended up being thrown in my ear. I don't know if I got it out or if its now sitting on my brain, hopefully I don't end up in a hospital where I'll have full access to kill many people... wait a minute.

"Tomorrow we should go to a hospital," they all gave me a 'wtf' look. "You know so i can...help the cancer patients."

"Knowing you, you'll kill people and someone will make a horror movie based off of the experience. So yeah, you'll 'help' them" Matt said.

"I love how you know me." I said and we all dragged our selves into the restaurant, none of us, except Matsuda, want to be here and even he doesn't seem enthusiastic to be here. Holy shit, this place is fancy and looks like its for rich snobs. Why would anyone use crystal for fucking lights!?

"Hello can I help you?" A bubbly voice asked.

My eyes flickered to a girl behind a counter her name tag read 'Mariko'. She was speaking to Matsuda, I just realized Matt, Near and Mello were watching the Lion King in the lobby/waiting area thingy.

"Yeah I have a reservation and-"

"Oh the Touta reservation! Right this way please." Mariko gestured to follow her, we did and we sat at a large table with a plant on it. I've never been to a restaurant but I don't think waitresses are supposed to leave without giving menus-wait there on the table.

"Okay then, so..." Mello started.

"So..." Near repeated. "This is ridiculous."

"Definitely." L said, "They don't even have any decent looking cake."

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said and stood up, it took me to long to find the bathroom but I did. I went to the sink and looked in the mirror. All I saw were red eyes staring back at me.

"Heh heh heh heh." I laughed, I haven't practiced evil laughter for a while.

"Ha ha ha ha, hmm no. Henh henh henh, meh." I pouted, I can't find any good evil laughs. Wait I got one.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol," I smirked.

**(I am a pikachu page- Pika pi!)**

**Near's POV:**

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol~" What the-.

"Russia? Is that you?" Matt questioned looking at the ceiling.

"I think B's practicing his evil laugh again." I said, watching Matsuda sigh and bang his head on the table. "I thought he stopped doing that."

"He practices laughing..." Light said in disbelief.

"_Evil_ laughing." Mello corrected, "Hey should I get the steak or the chicken?"

"Chicken." Matt answered, "I'm having pasta."

"Ha Matt remember last time we talked about pasta?" Mello questioned, he had a evil glint in his eyes.

"Don't remind me, you wouldn't really use my blood for pasta sauce would you?" The gamer gulped.

"Nope." The blonde said, "I'm not a cannibal."

"Seriously?" L asked.

"No. I ate BB's foot last night." He said sarcastically.

"No thanks I wanna keep my foot." Beyond said and sat back in his chair.

"Why do you always show up when we say your name?"I asked, when I think about it he does appear out of no where most of the time.

"Meh." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm a teleporter or I'm summoned when you say my name."

"That would be really weird even for you B." The only redhead said, slightly inching his chair away from BB.

"We left four dogs alone in a hotel room." Light said in realization. Opps, he's right.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Matt eased but he looked like he was about to throw his chair out a window and run back to the hotel.

"I wanna try something, Sheep you need to come with me for this." Mello stated. We all (except Light and L) went in shock. Was he finally going to atempt to kill me? Or is he going to lock me in a storage room?

"Why?" I asked, I don't plan on dying in a storage room or by a crazy tempermental blonde.

"Because, that's why!"

"Fine." We left the table and my companion ducked under a table and dragged me with him. When I accidentally brushed against someone's leg and made them yelp, we ran out from the table.

"Where are we going?" I asked and looked back at our table. Matsuda was still in shock, I think B and L were having a battle of wits, and Light was looking between L and Beyond awkwardly. Wait where was Matt?

"Hey guys!" Speak of the devil and he's sure to appear.

"Mattie?" Mello looked dumbfounded, we were right outside the kitchen doors.

"I was bored so I followed you guys, so what are we doing?" 'Mattie' asked.

"We're sneaking into the kitchen." Mello said smiling and grabbed mine and Matt's wrists, he yanked us in the kitchen .

"So Mello why did you want me to come and not Matt?"

"Because pipsqueak, you can fit under a cart full of syrup, Matt and I can't." He said and grabbed a cart full of chocolate by its handle. Oh so that's why, and I thought we were going to have a magical bonding adventure...(oh precious sarcasm)

"Let me guess, we're going to knock over all the syrup we can find and slide on it." I guessed, unsurprisingly he nodded.

"Okay lets start then." Matt said and took a chocolate from Mello.

"Right." The blonde narrowed his eyes before rolling them.

We looked around for any sryup we could find while staying away from the chiefs and waiters. Once we took all the syrup we could find we left the kitchen, arms full of sticky bottles, and we poured it on the floor. No one saw us until we emptied all of the bottles and were taking off our shoes.

"What are you doing!?" A man in his thirty's asked angrily.

We ignored him, now we were in our socks and we started sliding around on the syrup cover floor. I thought we'd just stick to the floor but we actually skated through the syrup. None of this went unnoticed though, especially by BB, Matsu, Light and L.

"Hey! I can't believe you'd do something like this without me!" Beyond shouted and took off his own shoes and he slide on the floor with us.

"Stop it!" Mariko ordered and tried to grab Matt, he moved out of her way and she fell flat on her face in a family's cake.

"Ha ha ha!" We laughed I felt bad for the family though, you don't expect to have a women crash into your birthday cake. But hey expect the unexpected, right?

"We should go-hey let go of me!" Mello shouted as a black haired waiter with almond shaped eyes grabbed him by his shirt. I would've helped Mello get away from the angry waiter with Matt but we were picked up by the back of our shirts by L of all people!

"Excuse me but we are trying to have dinner, so if you could put my friend down I'd appreciate it." He said biting his lip, how strong is he if all he eats are sweets!?

"You call taking syrup bottles and pouring them on the floor 'having dinner'?!" The waiter asked annoyed.

"Fucking dick head, put me down!" The other captive cursed.

"Yes actually, not the normal way but I don't care." L said ignoring Mello and he dropped me. "Now will you put my friend down?"

All the waiter did was look smug and shake his head. L sighed.

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this, to remain civil after all." He picked up a cooked turkey and shoved it in the waiter's mouth. He started coughing and let go of Mello who kicked him in the shin.

"We really should have expected this to happen today," BB said bordly. "Can I-"

"No!" Matsuda cut him off.

"But I did'nt even finish my sentence old man." BB glared at the asylum worker.

"Whatever you were about to say, I say no!" He said angirly, uh oh we actually managed to piss off Matsuda after about a week or so of freedom.

"Sure but we need to do something before we leave." Matt said smirking.

"Who are we going to kill?" Mello asked smiling.

"TO THE KITCHEN AGAIN!" Matt screamed and ran to the kitchen and we followed him, well except Matsuda because Mello and BB threw him into the wall.

"Okay we must make exploding food before we leave." The gamer chuckled evilly, was this the same Matt we knew?

"I'm in, I'll just block the door first." BB said and pushed a heavy looking box in front of the door.

Mello, Beyond Matt and I mixed and added food together in a large pot L found. we attempted to shove our pot of goo in a microwave.

**12 seconds later**...

"Oh shit its gonna explode!" Mello pushed the box away with BB and Light and we ran out of the kitchen. A 'bam' was heard, batter, burnt food and some kind of orange gooey liquid spilled out of the kitchen doors. People ran out of the restaurant.

"We should leave since someone called the police." Light warned and kept running.

"Hmm good point, lets go. And _I'm _driving." Beyond gave us his 'you don't have a choice unless you want to lose a limb' look.

We hurried out of the building and into the SUV. 15 minutes later after we drove away Light broke the silence in the vehicle.

"B, you are just as bad and crazy as L when it comes to driving." The teenager sighed clutching his chest. "Maybe even worse."

"Really? Who would've thought huh Lawli!" Beyond grinned.

"Stop calling me that..." L muttered beside me, if BB heard him he ignored him while Hatsune Miku sang World Is Mine from the radio.

"That was more fun then I thought it'd be, lets go out to eat again soon!" Matt exclaimed.

"NO!" Matsuda groaned loudly.

**(I am a monster page- I'm a monster HA HA HA!)**

Me: And there goes another chapter, I still can't believe the internet hasn't sued me yet, or at the most ban me from existence. So did you like the chapter? I'm sorry this was rushed, but I did say I've been busy with a lot of school work, I'll try to update faster at night since I'm an insomniac. :3

Beyond: _Please _leave a review and maybe favorite if we're worthy, I'm trying to get _my_ knife back so help me out here.  
Me: Its _my_ knife and you have your own jam boy.

Beyond: S, I will make a doctor stick a giant needle in your head if we don't end this stupid argument.

Me: ...Fine...See ya next chapter guys! :D


	13. Amusement parks and Funhouses

Me: Hi readers! You have no idea how happy I am when I see I have a review so thanks guys! Now tell me, is anyone up for a fun house of horrors? :)

Mello: NO! You'll most likely try to kill everyone and give 32 heart attacks a minute!  
Matt: i don't wanna die yet, I'm only fucking 12!

Me: Suck it up or grow a pair, I wont kill you! Jeez, you already died in the anime and manga why would kill you again? ...You didn't take my sweets or games did you?

Matt: No but BB did because you took your knife back. I'd get those back if I were you because he had a baseball bat... Wait some of those were my games!  
Me: Lets go, I got ! Ahem sorry readers, you can read the chapter now while we attack B and I don't own Death Note, but I have a death note notebook! :D

**(I am a flailing page- Wigigigigi /\/\/\/\)**

**Matt's POV:**

"Mellooooo play this horror game with me~~." I whined for the upteenth time and poked him. Its not that I don't wanna play it alone, I just wanna see his reaction to Bewilder House.

"Get Beyond or Near to play it with you." He replied. "But I wanna play with you because you're my best friend who I cherish and stay with even when you threaten to shoot my feet." I smiled and hugged his neck. But to anyone else it might look like I'm trying to strangle him, weird huh? ...I'm becoming way to much like Beyond.

"Okay, okay quit chocking me already!" He gave in and I let go. "Yaaaaaay~" I cheered. "I'll start the game!"

"Okay, this doesn't have any jump scares does it? Because its 3:00 a.m and Pandora might bite us again or the neighbors will call the cops." The blonde asked, he had a point but 3 a.m is the devil's hour so we have to play it now! I just hope BB doesn't scare us in the middle of the game again.

The loading screen started and I clicked the start button and let the intro play.

"Neither one of us are 'tall' lady." Mello told the virtual game's voice and he took control of the game.

"Meh compared to Near we are tall." I said and Beyond walked in the hotel room with a wet towel on his shaggy head. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring at us.

"Playing Bewilder House." We said in unison and Mello took the map. Its not a 2 player game which sucks, hmm I wonder what the monster is?

"Oh I've played that game, it turns into a rage game at some point." Beyond warned and threw the towel on his bed. "I've just decided we're going to an amusement park tomorrow~!"

"Why...?" I asked skeptically. This game was in a funhouse, and Mello already found the first right room and took the second map. But this map was a little confusing from what I saw.

"Just because I think we should go to one since we've never been to one." The killer fake yawned. "I'm tired, night guys! Don't wake me up with your screaming~."

"Yeah yeah B, okay Matt its your turn this part is a mind fuck." Mello glared at the screen after a few minutes. "Okay, it can't be to hard right? We can figure it out." I encouraged and started to play. Holy fuck the walls were spinning, literally the game's walls were spinning, no wait the floor was! Wait what?! What is happening, oh god this _is_ a mind fuck!

"What the- I think I found the room!" I whispered excitedly and pressed the button. I did it!  
"That took me five minutes, what the hell!" The blonde's glare intensified. How have't we woken anyone up yet?

"I guess I'm just better at getting out of mind fucks then you." I said smugly.

"If you're saying you're smarter then me Mattie, you aren't and I'll punch you in the face." He threatened, I wish I was an exception but nooo.

"Counting on it." I said and looked at the eye, the glass door opened and I walked into the hall laughing-what the hell is that?

"What the hell is that?" I voiced and pointed at this wall with a clown and our person, I'm guessing on it. "He follows when you don't look... I didn't agree to this!" I stated loudly and Near flung a pillow at my head.

"WAH!" Mello and I yelled, BB burst out laughing (damn you! You weren't sleeping!) and I spun around in the game.

"Holy shit! ...That is a clown, a really freaky clown...!" I said nervously, I had a bad past involving a clown. And this one was grinning like a madman, had blue hair, and a creepy outfit.

"Its Laughing Jack's cousin, Laughing Jeff!" Mello pointed at the screen. "Let me play now." He ordered. I complied and he walked away from the door, looked at the other eye, and we both jumped at the clown sound. He turned around and we moved back a bit. The clown was creepier up close!

"Oh god, oh god, oh fucking god I'm going to have nightmares." I repeated and my companion passed through the next glass door. "Same here Mattie..."

"'You wont escape next time.' Wait we got away, yes!" I read the note, and Mello faced the glass door. "Stop doing that!" The clown was right at the door, smiling at us, and Mello accidentally opened the door. That thing is a demon rainbow fucker, I am swearing a lot. Mello turned around and went on this hovering floor before it could follow us.

"I hate clowns." He said, I nodded feeling pity for whoever was scared of clowns and was forced to play this. Why did I pick this, why didn't I see this coming?! It was a damn fun house game for Sonic's sake!

About thirty minutes after we kept swearing and screaming at the horror-rage game, we finally beat the stupid game.

"Finally! Done now I'm going to sleep, so I can have nightmares of that fucking demon clown." Mello grumbled and flopped on his bed, despite how annoyed and tired he seemed I could tell he was a little freaked out. And we have to go to an amusement park...

Hey mind audience, be honest when you answer this, okay? Good.

Would you rather fake sick and have Beyond be your insane doctor, (who might try to cut you open) or would you rather fear clowns, play Bewilder House then go to an amusement park with your dysfunctional family?  
(Mello: The answer should be obvious. Matt: DON'T PICK THE FIRST ONE!)

Good night mind audience, may your dreams be filled with terror and creepy clowns.

**(I am a cotten candy page- I'm fluffy and yummy! *Like a few yaoi pairings :3 I'm sorry, I'm a fuck up*)**

**Beyond's POV:**

Was I cruel for doing that? Yep~! Am I even crueler and sadistic for taking us to an amusement park tomorrow? Hell yeah! I'll feel bad for it later but for now I'll bask in M&M's fear. Hmm, maybe I could get Near to film their reactions to a funhouse, or a clown.

Or maybe Light, he might be icy nice but that's the thing, he's _icy_ nice not just _nice_. He is a good person I'll say that but he also has an sadistic gleam in his eyes sometimes. Which is interesting, maybe I could get him to join me in a killing spree!

Ha 7:00 a.m, what an ungodly hour. Time to wake everyone in the hotel up, the early bird catches the worm after all! (A/N: Go on guys,I just_ dare_ you to guess what he means by 'worm'. :3)

I went up to Near first, his face was scrunched up and he was sweating slightly.

_'Ah. He's having another nightmare.'_ I mused, I better wake him and the others up then. I'm an insane killer but I'm not heartless. "Near-Near? Mattie, Mello-jello? ... WAKE UP EVERYONE!" I screamed impaitently and each of them bolted up screaming.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" They screamed together and woke up the dogs. Yeah I'm not the one who woke them up, but I think they exelerate in age, the puppies look like they're two months old. Weird.

"Good morning~" I sang and waved at them.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING GOSSE ASSHOLE, I WAS SLEEPING! Actually thanks because that fucking clown was gonna kill me with a drill..." Mello yelled/admitted.

"Your welcome blondie~!" I said and out on my black hoodie. "So, who's up for a amusment park?" I asked smirking.

I'm pretty sure my eyes had that glint again since Matt looked like he wanted the world to eat him and Near looked 'mildly' disturbed.

"I'll go." The albino said hesitating.

"Do we have too?" Matt asked gripping his pillow.

"Yes now stop complaining and lets go get Lawli, Light and Matsu." My smirk widened and I walked out of the room, hearing M&M chant 'We are going to die.' They wont die, but I wonder if they'll fear any funhouses.

**(I am a alien page- have you met my cousins Pink Tony and Tony?)**

**Still BB's POV:**

So we made it the park with all of our limbs and bodies intact. (I wonder if we can go to a circus afterwards.)

"So guys where do you want to go first?" Matsuda asked skipping and holding a map of the amusement park.

"Lets go on... The Sky Screamer." Matt pointed at something on the map, looking over Matsu's shoulder.

"Kay." L agreed and some of us ran and the others ran to it. It was huge and it had loops and it looked like a dragon that has the tracks end half way!

"Lets go!" Mello cheered and Matsuda gulped. I feel like I'm a narrator, holy shit this is Story time with me all over again. We got in line and waited impaitently, well Matsu looked grateful for the line.

"This will take to long." Light muttered.

"Agreed." I nodded and smirked. "Shall we change that?"

"I'm in." Matt said, I motioned for him to follow me out of the line. We went past the line beside the front of it.

"Bite my arm." I told him and stuck my arm out.

"What? I'm not going to do that I don't know where its been..." He trailed off noticing my murderous glare. "Fine."

He bit my arm. Hard. I winced and put my plan into action. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU CANNIBAL!" I yelled and 'tried' to shake him off.

Matt looked amused and he seemed to get the idea. He let go and licked his lips like a savage.

"Ah~ Human flesh tastes so... interesting~ I wonder if children taste better!" He voice was laced with insanity and he stared hungrily at the running and shocked line. Our family of psychopaths stared at us like we were freaking idiots. Well, Matsuda, L and Light did, Mello and Near just rolled their eyes.

"And that is how you get rid of a annoyingly long line of people~" I stated happily, Matt and I went back over to our group.

"What were you thinking!?" Matsuda asked/screamed at me. What No one died but my arm is a little bloody.

"What? I was only shortening the line for us." I said innocently.

"Who cares its to late to change now." Mello shrugged. When the other people got off we were allowed on the ride.

It was FAST! Matsuda looked like he was crying but I couldn't tell from the speed we were going at. L looked like he was in deep thought besides that he was expressionless. But the rest of us were having a blast!

Mello, Near, Matt and I screamed out of pure joy and waved our arms in the air when we went through our first loop. When the ride was near the end I

When we got off the Sky Screamer I was tipsy and I didn't even drink any alcohol!

"Lets go again!" Mello cheered and clutched his stomach, smiling and laughing.

"Later! Lets go on the Fire Mountain." Near said and pointed to another large ride.

"Okay!" Matt agreed. After several rides (and Matsuda throwing up on himself on another loopy ride) we took a break and ate from a food stand. Why were Matt and Mello yelling at black haired kid next to a lamp post? I was bored so I watched them argue while eating my pizza slice.

_'Huh Mikami Teru, this should be interesting.'_ I thought to myself.

"No way Kanto and Johto have the best starter pokemon!" Matt yelled.

"No! Sinnoh and Unova have the best starters!" Mikami yelled back.

"You're both wrong! Well Mattie you're half wrong. Kanto and Hoenn have the best starters, just look at Torchic or Mudkip or Charmander or Bulbasaur!" Mello waved his arms in the air.

"Yeah, but Cyndaquil evolves into a badass volcano pokemon!" Matt argued.

"YOU'RE both wrong, when Turtwig evolves into Torterra it learns earthquake." The other kid stated.

"Oh come on Turtwig sucks." Matt said like he was speaking to a retard. In my opinion he was.

"Definitely." Mello agreed.

"You're being ridiculous, its only pokemon." Matsuda said, the younger ones fake gasped and came up with a temporary truce.

I tuned them out when the kids started throwing punches and 5 minutes later Mikami left, Mattt and Mello had soda and Matsu had several bruises.

I just realized I never got to pick any rides. So when I saw something that caught my eye I barley stifled my laughter.

"Hey B, you haven't picked anything so what do you want to do?" Light asked me.

"Hmm? Okay, but you ALL have to agree to it." I said covering my smirk with my hand.

"Alright, what is it?" Matsuda asked suspiciously.

"Lets go to a fun house~!" I said excitedly, Matt and Mello went trough realization and spit out their soda.

"WHAT!?" They said in unison.

"A funhouse is a great idea BB! I actually thought you'd say an animal park or something just so you could hurt something." Matsuda said sheepishly.

"I wouldn't hurt a fly Matsu!" I defended. Yeah, I wont hurt a fly other things though... Ha ha. They're out of luck, poor humanity.

We shuffled over to the fun house and went inside. To say the least, I wasn't disappointed. The inside was purple, red and green, there were candy bits all over the floor, and little strange kids were running around. After a lot of walking and mind fucks, we walked into a hall of mirrors.

"Where's the exit?" Near asked, he looked bored.

"Right there." I pointed at a door. Mello and Matt shoved Near out of the way and ran into it, turns out it was reflection from the mirrors.

I laughed, watching them slowly peel off of the mirror. "You need-ha ha- any -heh- help?" I asked in between laughs.

"I really hate you sometimes." Matt groaned and fell on the floor.

"Maybe we should go to the next thing..." L said, most of us nodded.

"Lets go." Near walked into a neon hallucination. "My brain, oh god help me... Grandma is that you? Sorry I never sent you any pine trees..." He started walking in circles, Light and I had to direct him in the right direction.

"Holy fuck." Mello swore, I wonder why... oh that's why.

"MELLO! Don't swear!" Matsuda scolded.

"MATTIE! Clown..." The only blonde whispered to Matt. Let me explain what's happening.

When we finally escaped the hall of mirrors and pain, we were going through a stretchy tunnel that didn't seem to end. The tunnel had 'creepy' music playing through speakers, it was almost pitch black, save for the tiny red lights on the ceiling, our path was spinning, and there was a smiling clown in front of the exit to the outside world.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun!" Matt said, waving his arms around.

"This_ is _fun, hi mister clown!" Matsuda waved happily at the clown, why did it have red stuff around its mouth?

"Is it me, or is he coming closer?" Light was right, the clown was slowly getting closer, and it had a drill... I'm going to assume we're in Mello's nightmare he had from earlier.

"I'm just going to scream and run for my life the opposite direction..." Matt stated and started to leave.

"No no Matt, he just wants to fix something. HEY, what are you doing with the drill?!" Matsuda waved at the clown. It looked more disturbing with the tiny red lights every where.

"Have fun with that Matsu we're just going to runaway now." Near stated, the albino, Matt, Mello and I ran past the clown (before we made it past I kicked him in his manhood.) and we ended up in a black and white maze.

"We just completely abandoned Matsuda, L and Light with a possibly homicidal clown." I panted, note to future self: Kill every clown you see even if they aren't supposed to die yet.

"Oh well they'll be fine, besides its Matsuda's fault." Mello reasoned.

"Agreed. We should get out of this maze." Matt said.

"Yeah... I feel like we just let our friends walk off into their doom." Near said quietly.

"I'd check but I don't have any pictures of them." I lied, I'm sure they're fine... Okay I lied again. They're most likely dead, shame I wonder if L was my brother and I never got Light to be my newest partner in crime and Matsuda... He can go to hell for all I care, he took away and my jam. But I'll get them back.

We made our way out of the maze and went into the gift shop next to it. I got a sombrero and a camera, Mello got a paint ball gun, Near bought a new puzzle and Matt took a pair of orange goggles and a can of silly string. Feeling pity for our most likely dead friends, I got Light a pocket watch, L a book about mythical creatures and Matsuda a broken toy train. Hey we needed _something_ for their funeral.

"Lets go home, I wanna see Pandora and the puppies." Matt said impatiently.

"Okay, this was fun up until the end." I agreed, we were here for five hours... How the hell do the dogs still like us?

"And who's fault was that Beyond?" Mello gave me a skeptical look, I smiled.

"Simple. Its the clown's of course!" I exclaimed innocently.

"Um guys," Near started when we got to the parking lot, specifically our SUV. "Matsuda had the keys."

And let the awkward silence begin.

"Fuck. I knew I should have stolen them from that idiot Matsuda." Mello grumbled. "So should we break the car window?" The blonde questioned.

"Yep." I answered and punched the window, the glass shattered and I opened the door.

"Hey what if they aren't dead?" Matt asked, we all knew who he was talking about.

"They can hitch hike, take a bus or stay here. Either way they'll be fine." I answered and started the car. "Besides, you wanted to see Aki, Aries, Hibiki and Pandora right?" Near asked and Matt sat next to me in the passenger seat.

"Yep! I call shotgun!" He stated smiling, oh hell no.

"Sorry Mattie but I don't need Mello and Near killing each other in the back." I said, killing his smile.

"Aw, can't they just sit in different rows?" He gave me his puppy dog eyes. "Besides you owe us for picking a fun house of terrors." Mello added. Damn them, puppy dog eyes _and_ blackmail. I'm so proud of them.

"Fine, fine, just don't change the radio station every two seconds." I rolled my eyes when Matt fist pumped the air. I ignored the fact Near was having a one sided conversation with Kiu. (when did the bear get here?)

I started the car and we left, leaving the amusement park and our friends behind.

**(I am a frog page- croak ribbid ribbid FLY! MUST CATCH!)**

**No POV:**

When they made it back to the hotel, they were greeted by playful puppies and a hyper dog. It only took twenty minutes for Matsuda, L and Light to burst through the door and they looked mad. (Even L did! O.O)

"How could you leave us there!?" Matsuda yelled.

"HEY I got you gifts but if you're going to yell then forget it! Sic him Aki!" Beyond commanded the puppy. "Please." He added nicely and Aki attacked Matsuda's ankle bones.

"OW OW OW! Get off I'm sorry okay!?" The former asylum worker begged and Aki complied.

"Good boy Aki, good boy!" Matt praised. "You get to be an attack dog when you're older like your mom. Wont that be fun? Chasing mailmen, eating shoes, peeing on the floor. Ah the life of a puppy."

"Matt that sounded like somethings you did when we were younger." Mello said and the redhead glared at him.

"Aries I wont get mad if you pee on Mell's bed later." He told the blue and brown eyed puppy. Aries left eye was sky blue and the right one was light brown, Aki had dark brown eyes, and Hibiki's eyes were brownish orange.

"I will!" The blonde said.

"Here Light you can have this watch, and give these to L and Matsu." Beyond ignored the blonde and redhead threatening each other with golf clubs, he handed the things he 'bought' (stole) for his not-so-dead friends to Light.

"Okay thanks B." Light thanked.

And that was they're first and last trip to that amusement park. But that doesn't mean that's the last one they'll go to~!

**(I am a squishy page- squish, squish, squish~)**

Me: Look at that story-chan is thirteen now, I couldn't even say happy birthday thanks to Beyond. -.- Happy birthday story-chan~! :D *twirls _my_ knife*

Me: Yep, get Matt and Mello! Oh Near~!  
Near: I don't wanna.

Me: Sing happy birthday or I'll slowly cut you open with a rusty nail, feed your arms and legs to Sparky, (my dragon) dip your head in acid and bring you back to life over and over just so I can kill you again and again.

Near: Fine...*in a bunny costume* Happy birthday dear story-chan, happy birthday dear you~

M&M: Ha ha ha ha. XD Leave a review or favorite if we're worthy readers! Please~


	14. We're Moving? Finally!

Me: Hey readers~! Who else besides me can't wait until Halloween is here? I really hope I'm not the only one because come on, who wouldn't be exicted for the spookiest holiday?

Beyond: This is Halloween, this Halloween~

Me: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~

Near: Seriously are they related? It wouldn't surprise me.

Matt: Just be happy they wont kill you in your sleep.

Mello: Yeah good point. Oh and S, you will never own Death Note~!

Me/S and Matt: YOU'RE STILL A DREAM KILLER!

**(I am a waving white flag page-pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi~)**

**BB's POV:**

"Matsuda I can't believe you never told us you had a house here! I thought we were friends!" Mello said crossing his arms.

"I agree! How could you Matsu?" I asked offended. Let me explain what's happening; Matt found a letter sent to Matsuda about him not taking care of his house in Japan and blah, blah, blah. To say the least, I was offended, Mello was extremely offended, Matt was as offended as Mello, Near was strangely offended. While Light and L were just there being Light and L.

"I would have but _you_ probably would try to destroy my house!" The liar defended.

"We've been stuck in a shitty hotel just because of that!? There's _eleven_ of us including the dogs, you bastard-let go of me Mattie!" Mello snapped, trying to get Matt to let go of him.

"No you'll try to kill us all! Or Matsu, but still!" Matt snapped back.

"I swear you've been spending to much time with BB, you're starting to talk like him! I swear if you become obsessed with jam or killing, I'm locking you in the closet." The struggling blonde warned.

"Why would I like killing people?! Who needs murder when you have a goblin army!?" Matt asked loudly.

"Ignoring that, don't think you're off the hook yet Matsuda." I glared at him. He whistled innocently and laughed.

"Uh ha ha. If I say we can go there now can I live?" Matsuda asked nervously, I tilted my head, looking above his head and smirked.

"Maybe~" I felt my smirk widened when he sweat dropped.

"Uh okay, s-so guys get anything-g you d-don't have p-packed and uh yeah." Matsuda stuttered.

"Scared Matsuda? Well, its almost Halloween so its to be expected, from you at least." Mello mused.

"What?!" The man questioned, Mello smirked.

"You are a scaredy cat~" The blonde sang.

"No I'm not!" Matsuda growled.

"Yes you are~" Matt joined in.

"No! I'm not a scaredy cat!"

"Sure you aren't, and I'm a adorable green and pink bunny." I said sarcasitcally.

"Help me..." Our victim begged no one.

"I'm going to pack my things now... You know, before Mello or BB burn my stuff." I heard Near say, I turned around to look at him and L.

"I wouldn't burn your stuff, but I wont make any promises on Mello's part." I said smirking and opened a jar of jam from the desk.

"Sure you wouldn't." Near muttered. Damn sheep, I stuck my jam covered tongue out at him.

**(I am a spooky page-2spooky4U...)**

We finally made it Matsuda's house and holy fuck it was bigger then he let on! The roof was blue and the walls were made out of stone, it reminded me of a victorian house from Europe, you know, the fancy rich kind of Brittish house.

"...How Brittish of you to have victorian house in _Japan_." Matt teased while Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"Hey Light will you live here or live with your parents? Unlike these five you actually have somewhere to go." Matsuda added.

"If its okay I'll live here, my parents threw me out so I've been staying with L in different hotels." Light shifted in his seat. Aw, he's nervous... Everybody shut up for a minute, yes I'm talking to you mind audience, so shut up.

"Of course you could live here! There's enough room for us, besides you can-NO Aki no don't pee on the floor!" Matsuda yelled, and almost drove the car into a tree.

LIght pulled his feet up making him sit in a L position, I laughed maniacally at what was happening. Aki, Hibiki and Aries weren't house trained yet. Aki clearly had to pee-not necessariy on the floor but I'm okay with this, as long as he doesn't urinate on my stuff.

"Bad Aki, bad! You're only supposed to pee outside or on Matsuda's stuff." Matt scolded.

"Or Matsuda himself." Near added smiling slightly.

"Uh NO! Light, L, help me..." The driver pleaded, L and Light just slowly shook their heads.

"Gack take them outside we're already here!" Matsuda yelled.

"Hey Matt?" I looked at the redhead, he looked back.

"Yeah BB?"

"Wanna know what the fox says?" I asked, he nodded rapidlly.

"Okay~" I smiled, threw open the car door and did an epic barrel roll out of the _moving _car.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Matt screamed and followed me.

"You IDIOTS!" I heard Mello swear and a lot of screaming and swearing filled the air. That's normal for us though, but you already know that.

"OW! FUCK!" I cursed when my body slammed into a tree one foot away from Matsuda's house. Damn, that hurt like a bitch...

"You. Are. MENTALLY UNSTABLE!" Light said angrily, getting out of the vehicle.

"NO! _We're creatively insane_, there's a difference!" I corrected.

"He's not wrong. Ow my head." Near groaned beside me, he flew out of the car earlier and ended up face first on the ground.

"That was awesome! Lets do it again!" Matt cheered.

"Okay! Old man! Start the car again!" Mello ordered. Did I screw them up? Yes. Am I proud? Yep~!

"NO!" Matsuda yelled back and he and L left the car holding suitcases in their hands. Pandora, Aki, Aries and Hibiki followed yipping and running around.

"lets just go inside already." Light grumbled, I was boooored.

"Hey, Light?"

"What is it BB?" He asked.

"You look tired... maybe you should go to sleep." I smiled creepily at him, he took a step back.

"No I'm fine." The brunette replied, I wonder if he knew where that was from... If not I'll have to show him~

"Beyond! Stop trying to scare everyone, do that on Halloween! Then you could make people 'go to sleep'." Mello said annoyed.

"Fine!" I pouted,what's the worst that could happen if I scared people (possibley) to death?

We stepped into the house and I wasn't surprise, it looked even more European on the inside. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw a tea set, the queen of England, and a bunch of corgies playing poker. That includes the tea set-which I still can't see, oh well there must be one some where, right? Meh if there isn't one here L has one.

"Wow its even more Brittish on the inside." Matt mused a loud.

"If that's even possible." Near said.

"Shut up, I just like the designs, and it was like this before I bought the house!: Matsuda defended.

"Okay let me get this straight; You bought a fully furnitured house-a victorean one by the way- and it happens to have some of your old stuff from the asylum here." I smirked.

"...My mom come's here every once in a while?" He tried.

"Nice try but no." L said biting his thumb.

"But but-"

"No."

We went upstairs where the bedrooms were, I had one to myself, Matt and Mello shared a bedroom and so did L and Light, and Near and Matsuda had their own rooms like I did. Luckily we bought a large enough dog bed for the canine and we put it into the living room for them to chew/sleep on.

"YOU HAVE A POOL?!" I heard Mello scream. Matsuda has a pool?! Fuck no! I ran into the hall after unpacking (I may or may not have slammed into the wall) and looked out the wndow. That lucky son of a-

"Oh I didn't notice." The ravenette said coming into the hall.

"How could you not notice a large pool with a fucking water slide?" Mello asked like he was speaking to an idiot.

"I don't know I just didn't."

"Good for you Matsu... I'm going to jump in the pool from the roof now." I said and went to the roof.

"I'm joining you!" The blonde informed and followed me.

"YAY!" I cheered.

"Wait!" I heard MAtsuda yell, like hell I was listening.

When we got on the roof I realized we didn't have swim wear... Opps. Who cares I took a running start, careful not to fall off the roof, and jumped down.

"FOR ANTI-NARNIA!" I screamed and did a cannon ball in the pool. I resurfaced after humming the mission impossible theme song in my head and waved at Mello.

"What's happening?" Light asked, coming outside.

"Oh nothing, me and Mello-jello are just jumping off the roof over and over into the pool." I said casually.

"Why am I not surprised?" He muttered and rubbed his temple.

"Because they're BB and Mello?" Near said helpfully.

"Its to be expected," Matt said beside Light.

"JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!" I chanted and the redhead on the patio joined in after my fourth 'JUMP!'.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!" Mello screamed and jumped off the roof and landed in the pool, he was lucky he wasn't wearing his usual leather because it might have choaked him if he did.

After a lot of convincing from me, Matt, Near (yes I said Near) and Mello, we finally persuaded (forced) L, Light and Matsuda to jump into the deep pool from the roof. (In Matsuda case though: trip.)

"Now was that so hard?" I asked smiling like a loon.

"Shut up." Light grumbled.

"You guys look like drowned rats." Mello said bluntly.

"Yeah well... you smell funny." Matsuda said weakly as he limped away from the pool. I'm sure he's fine...

"Really?" Matt sniffed his armpits, then Mello, Near and myself. That wasn't strange at all, for us at least. "We smell like cerulean."

"Don't. Sniff. Me." Mello warned.

"Or...?" Matt poked his blonde companion.

"Or I'll rip off your nose and sew it back on upside down so you cann drown when it rains." He threatened, or promised?

"I thought you were going to do that to Near." I said.

"Oh yeah." Mello shook his head. "Fine I'll think of something else for you Mattie, I need chocolate."

Matt mouthed a thank you to me and Near shuddered and covered his nose with his hand. I decided I was going to be a devil and looked at my unsuspecting victim with a smirk on my face.

"Hmm... Pandora sic him!" I ordered the dog and pointed at the confused L, Pandora listened and headbutted L into the pool.

"GAH!" L uncharacter likely screamed and fell into the pool.

"So far Pandora, you're my favorite." I said and scratched her ears.

**(I am a turtle page-help I can't get off my back! *Wriggles around on the ground*)**

I guess I might as well explain what the house looks like, you know since this way you wont need to imagine it.

The living room walls were, (ew) white and the floor was wooden. The dog bed was next to the cabinet where a bunch of movies and video games were being held hostage by Matt, a flat screen T.V was pushed up against the wall, there were two blue couches and European flag was hung on the wall. There were a few victorean paintings on the wall and a fluffy rug was on the floor.

The kitchen was just a plain thing with blue walls. It had a fridge, stove, a few counters, a (yay) red table with six chairs, a breakfest bar which we'll never use, a dishwasher, a coffee maker, and a... Hello kitty clock with a hello kitty lamp... I don't think I wanna know.

Upstairs had all the bedrooms like I said earlier and two bathrooms. There was a thirdd one in Matsuda's room but we weren't allowed near it. I would explain the bedrooms but the others can say what they look like.

I walked down the hall, jam in hand, towards the living room and flopped on the couch, startling Near.

"Hey." I waved. "Jam?" I offered him the jar, he shook his head.

"Fine but you're really missing oouuuut Near~" I sang and opened the jar.

"I doubt I'm missing out on that much B." The albino said and looked at the T.V. "This show, SpongeBob, is strange and idiotic."

"Oh? What the hell is SpongeBob?" I asked and watched the pictures being displayed on the television. What was that, a squid named Squidward? His eyes looked like balls and his nose looked like a dick, and he didn't even look like a squid.

"A children show. I don't know what they're trying to teach kids by letting them watch this though, I think I lost a few IQ points just by hearing the sponge laugh." Near said, twirling his hair.

"This is in English." I stated.

"Yes, apparently Matsuda has English channels other then Japanese ones for the T.V." He replied. "Oh and don't tell Matt about Adeventure Time, he might try to go on an adventure to mount Fuuji."

"Alright, I didn't even know what that was until now." I said, note to self: keep Near away from T.V, he might start yelling at it with Mello and Matt again.

Sometimes I wonder if Matsuda really is Japanese, he lived in England, he has a brittish house in _Japan_ of all places, I wouldn't believe him if he didn't look Asian.

"Hey guys, what are we watching?" Mello asked in the doorway beside Matt who was playing his 3DS.

"Sponge Bob Squarepants, the dark children show that makes you lose many brain cells after watching just one episode." I answered and Matt looked up from his game just to give me a 'wtf' look.

"Uh..." Mello said.

"Its American." I explained.

"Oh. That explains it... Did America ask Japan to air it in his country or something?" The blonde asked.

"No Matsuda just has English and Japanese T.V channels." Near said boredly. Why the hell were we watching this again?

"Since when did we watch T.V?" Matt said sitting on the other couch.

"I have no idea." I said.

"Mattie are you a ninja? You were just beside me!" Mello looked between the red haired 'ninja' and the floor beside himself.

"No, but I _am_ a demon slayer!" Matt exclaimed proudly.

"...Hey B when we were younger did you sing Demon Slayer to Matt, Mello and myself when we couldn't sleep?" Near asked suspiciously.

"..." I said nothing. "No..." I finally answered, he gave me a 'really? You're trying to lie' look. _'He knows... fuck.'_

"Actually I think you did Bey-GLEEAH!" I put my hand over Mello's mouth.

Then pulled it away like I just touched fire.

"Did you just bite my hand?! What the hell I don't know where that thing's been!" I said rubbing my hand. Its okay lefty, he can't bite you again.

"I should be saying that to you!" The blonde said and wiped his mouth.

"Gahiyhiyhiyhiyhiya." "Dahahahahahahaha!"

...

"What the fuck?" Mello cursed.

"See? SpongeBob's laugh makes you lose a few IQ points." Near said rubbing his head.

"Oh I thought there was some sort of monster or something broken under the couch." Matt sighed in relief looking under the couch.

"Hi guys." Matsuda came in he had a wet towel drapped over his shoulders.

"I'm changing the channel before I shoot the T.V." Mello said ignoring Matsuda and grabbed the remote. He ended up on the news channel.

"Change it." We said in unison, ignoring Matsuda. This time the teletubbies were on.

"Change it!" We ordered loudly. "I'm changing it, I'm changing it!"

We weren't satisfied with any of the channels and this was starting to get ridiculous. The blonde changed the channel again, this time it was the nature show.

"...Change it." We said together tiredly, this was like the seventeenth time we changed the channel.

"Oh for the love of god, pick something or turn of the T.V!" Matsuda snapped.

"Fine! Whatever, you pick the channel then!" Mello snapped back and threw the remote at Matsuda, it hit his head and the man fell on the floor.

We stared at him as the golf channel played on the television.

"I call it!" Matt, Mello, and Near claimed it in unison and they glared at each other.

The next forty minutes involved a lot of violence, swearing, a some point smashing expensive vases on Matsuda's unconscious form, (his head pacifically) and me leaving to get the camera to film the three fighting over a remote... what? It could be good blackmail, like when Mello locked Near in a dark closet filled with life sized Jeff the Killer cut outs... The asylum had really weird shit.

**(I am a Sealand page-I am a country!)**

Me: And there goes another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I swear I was going to update three days ago but something came up!

Mello: *cough* Laziness. *cough*

Me: Hey something really did come up!

Mello: I know but you've been procrastinating your homework again.

Me: ...FUCK! I really hate religion class, what's the point in being graded on it? They grade you on believing, and praying. My brother thinks its just as stupid as I do, I'm not saying being christian/catholic or anything else is bad but I don't wanna be graded on it!

Mello: Agreed. While S here rants abouthow much she hattes school, please reveiw and the next chapter should be updated sooner. See ya next chapter~!


	15. Ah the holidays

Me: Ciao readers~! Damn I got a fever from my mom, I'm happy I've missed school but I feel like shit, and the medicine is awful. -.-

Mello: Poor S. And she becomes more insane from the damn medicine... help.

Me: RISE LAZARUS RISE!

Matt: See what Mels means? But I agree, RISE LAZARUS RISE!

Near: If you know where that's from you get a cookie and a hug from either an insane Beyond Birthday, a bored Mello, a chibi me, or a hyper Matt. You can pick whoever you want but you can't say everyone.

Me: I will know if you're lying~~~"

Beyond: S doesn't own Death Note if she did I would've been in the anime and manga and Matt, Mello and I wouldn't have died.

**(I am a flash forward page-to the future!)**

**Mello's POV:**

Its been two months since we moved here and personally I like it here, it definitely beats the asylum or those shitty hotels any day. Halloween was fun and creepy as ever for us, Thanksgiving was a bore until I shrunk the turkey. (I think its called flash cooking.) Christmas is in a week and were all excited, but if you ask Light or Matsuda they'll say Beyond, Near, Matt and I are overly excited. Give us a break, its our first Christmas for fuck sake's!

I already got everyone their present because L said people give each other presents on Christmas. Yeah I might be a catholic genius but I never experienced Christmas-even before I was thrown in the asylum. My dad said I 'didn't deserve it'.

Anyways, I got Beyond a new butcher knife and a jam jar, Matt a PS3 and Assassin's Creed 3 game, Near a puzzle, (I wanted to give him a live bear but nooo) Matsuda a tie, Light a book, and L a new laptop. Beyond smashed his old one with a hammer from the garage, in my opinion its Matsuda's fault for having a hammer in plain sight.

_Ding dong~_

"..." I said nothing, Matt, Near and I were in the living room watching T.V without killing each other for the remote when the doorbell rang. I looked at the christmas tree in the center of the room expecting it to come to life and swing its tinsel at the door, but it never did.

_Ding dong~_

"...So whose going to answer the door?"Matt asked staring blankly at the T.V.

"If no one will answer the door, I will." Near said and stretched.

"I'll get it, I've been wanting to try something for a while anyways." I said and went to the door. I opened it and the newest mail man was standing there.

_'When will these people learn... :/ :\ :/ :\ STOP IT! D:'_ I growled at my thoughts.

"Hello-"

"Yo, what do you want?" I cut him off feeling impaitent.

"This is for Matsuda Touta." The mail man said and reached into his bag, pulling out a letter.

"Kay..." I said and he gave it to me, the letter looked like a elf threw up on it. Basically it was green and red, sparkley, and had little snowman and reindeer stickers on the letter.

"Sign here please." He stuck out a clipboard and pen in my face.

"No, I don't wanna." I said stubbornly and pushed it out of my face.

"Please it will only take a second-"

"That's way to long. Don't make me send Mattie or Hibiki after you." I warned.

"Don't worry I don't bite much-but Hibiki does." Matt smirked on the couch and pointed at our second oldest puppy. Hibiki just barked and and ran into a large box shaped present.

"Um..." The mail man said nervously.

"Good day to you sir, merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate by the way~" I said with false cheeriness and closed the door.

"What were you going to try?" Near asked looking at me.

"Well sheep, if that was a bunch of Christmas carolers I would have blasted heavy metal music so they could scream 'its the devil's music' and run around like headless chickens." I said, albino you better be happy I didn't get you a live bear.

"..." He said nothing, I'll take that as a 'I'll join you and thanks for not mauling me with a bear for Christmas'.

"Hey Mels, are you sure you're not one of Satan's evil spawns?" Matt asked seriously.

"Yes I'm sure Mattie, you should be asking Beyond that though. If anyone here is Satan's spawn its _Beyond Birthday_ not me." I replied.

"So I'm one of the devil's spawns? Screw that, the devil tips his hat to me in fear." Beyond said coming in the living room.

"Devil B!" Matt screamed and pointed at him.

"I swear every time someone talks about him, he appears." I muttered, haven't you noticed that he does that? If you haven't... tell me where you've been the past three months since we left the asylum or go have a few flashbacks.

"Devil B?" Near tilted his head in Beyond's direction.

"No no, not Devil B? Devil B!" Matt said shaking his head.

"Okay Matt I think you've had enough candy canes today." Beyond said when Matt fell on the floor and started flailing.

"NOOO! YOU'VE had to much... BUTT!" Matt screamed.

"I wont question, I wont stab his leg if I don't question him..." I heard Beyond chant.

"He's in his own world right now BB, give him a break." I said, hoping B wouldn't snap either. If he does snap we're fucking doomed.

"I know that, anyway why do you have a letter?" The killer asked, oh yeah I forgot I was holding the holidayfied letter. (Matt: Holidayfied is my word though... Mello: And now its my word~)

"The newest mail man brought it." I answered and threw it on the couch.

"Tsk, tsk. When will they ever learn..." Beyond said and picked up the letter.

"Personally I thought they would stop after Dai got bit multiple times by the dogs." Near said.

"And don't forget he was chased for an hour by Mattie." I added, Beyond snickered. "Why are you laughing B?"

"Oh I'm just laughing from Matsu's sister's letter." He replied snickering.

"What does it say captain!?" Matt asked excitedly.

"Read it." He showed us the letter. Well that's lovely... I'm really sarcastic right now. Anyways this is what the letter said:

_'Matsu-chan! Mom said you're back from England, I'm so happy to hear that! We should have a reunion at yours or my house before Christmas, and I'd love to see those new friends you've made in Winchester so bring them along with you little brother! :D Oh yeah have you been taking care of your house like I said too? If I visit tthe house better not be painted pink again. I have to go now my bird is getting violent again, bye Matsu-chan~!_

_From Mina~~~_

"Welp... The house is green, blue, red and yellow but not pink." I said happily, "So I think we're in the clear."

"You aren't wrong, after all she only said pink, the house isn't pink." Beyond agreed.

During Halloween when we got back at 2:43 a.m we still had half empty paint cans so we used the remaining paint on the house! Matsuda wasn't happy to say the least, (his face turned red with anger, I think his face got it wrong it should be green with envy) Light was surprised and L was an emotionless robot like always.

You want to know what we did for Halloween? Sorry, I'm not telling you~

"Now what?" I asked, see how bored I get when something isn't happening.

"Snow ball fight?" Beyond suggested, oh shit. His idea of a snow ball fight means teeth will be lost, blood will be spilled, and bones will be broken... I'm in!

"OKAY!" Matt cheered.

"Don't put me on his team..." I heard Near say to BB.

"I wont make any promises Near-Near~" Beyond sang, I snickered thinking of evil plans. That damn albino better hope he's not on my team.

**(I am a narwhal page-Narrwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll)**

**Near's POV:**

Remind me to burn that peice of paper before Matsuda see's it and takes us to his crazy sister. I don't know about you mind audience but I don't want to meet Mina, just from that letter she's too hyper. Then again my room mates were Beyond, Matt, and Mello for two and a half years but I can handle their craziness not Mina's.

I wonder how many teeth I'll lose from our snow ball fight...

My body already hurts from just thinking about it.

"Lets go~" Beyond said cheerfully, he does realize we're all wearing shorts and T-shirts right!?

We went outside and I was surprised there was knee deep snow on the ground, last night there was none now I can barley stand in it. It's Beyond's knee deep so its up to my stomach.

_'Its cold and flakey... and white."_ I thought toughing the snow with my hand. Its so cold.

"Hey where are Matsuda, L, and Light?" I asked, they weren't inside and they aren't out here.

"They took the car and went to the moon." Mello said sarcastically.

Matt stood in front of Mello and sniffed him. Didn't the blonde threaten the gamer if he did that again? Mello stared at him and...

Matt bit his face.

"You taste like rainbow~" Matt sighed happily.

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!" Mello swore.

"Mello! No swearing!" Beyond scolded.

"HE JUST FUCKING BIT MY FUCKING FACE!" The angry (and loud) blonde screamed.

"His in his own world Mello, give him a break." Beyond smirked, he repeated Mello's earlier sentence.

"Oh ha ha Beyond, that's so funny and mature." The chocolate lover rolled his eyes. "Shit Matt, do you have fangs or something?"

"I don't know..." The gamer opened his mouth wide and spun around. trying to look in it.

"I ant e it, I can see i!" He yelled, I sighed, at least he didn't bite me.

"Snow ball fight?" Matt said in a questioning voice.

"Snow ball fight? Oh yeah we came out here for that~" Beyond remembered. I wont lie, I was hoping he forgot about it, I want my ribs intact a little longer.

"Matt and Near can be a team, me and Mello-jello will be the other team." Beyond said looking at me with an evil gleam. Oh no, he knew I didn't want to be with Matt so he put me with Matt.

"I'm fine with that. But I'm picking the teams next time." Mello said.

"Fine fine lets go team mate!" Beyond said and left with the blonde, I swear Beyond is like an overgrown child. An overgrown child who loves jam and killing people/

"Lets go Silver I'll build the castle you can get the ammo!" My team mate said proudly and dragged me away.

If I'm not back in twenty seconds, get help. I don't care how you do it, just get help, call the army if you have too.

**(I am a skeleton page-Spooky, scary, skeletons~)**

And that was chapter 15, yes I know its short I'm sorry! ;n; I tried though, *sniff* DAMMIT ALL I can't breathe since I'm sick!

Mello: And you say _I'm _bipolar.

Me: You are bipolar.

Matt: Aren't we all bipolar?

Me: Touche, touche.

Beyond: *reads over the chapter* This is short.

Me: I know it is! I tried okay!? D: I'm sorry...

Beyond: She's having another breakdown. Please leave review, the next chapter should be longer~


	16. Is this the end?

Me: Hey readers~! This *sniff* is the end *sniff* and story-chan is sixteen now *sniff* story-chan I'm so proud of you! :'D

Mello: This is it huh *gets the party hats* who wants to celebrate?

Me and Matt: Us!

Near: Sixteen chapters of hell. I didn't think we'd make it.

Beyond: Yep hah I'll miss this story... NO ONE LET S MAKE A SEQUEL!  
Me/S: Aw B you act like I'll make you go to hell and back I wouldn't do that... today.

Mello: S doesn't own Death Note-don't even think about saying I'm a 'dream killer' again.

**(I am a sobbing page-sob sob sob sob wah hah WAH don't go!)**

**Mello's POV:**

Bored. Bored. Boooored. I'm booooooorrrred...

"Beyond I'm bored, when are we going to attack again?" I asked again. We were in our 6 foot tall snow fort and I already had enough snow balls to attack Mattie's and Sheep's fort but BB said we should wait.

"Right about..." (pause for dramatic effect thanks to BB) "Now!"

"Finally!" I said loudly and picked up a snow ball. Our kind of snow ball fights were full out wars, bases (forts) and ammo (snow balls) you know that kind of stuff. But we were having a capture the flag version of our snow war, basically we Beyond hid a green scarf which is our flag while Near or Matt hid their grey scarf (their flag).

I let out a battle cry and ran out of the 'base' and kept running towards their own base. In hinesight that was idiotic of me since _Matt_ was the one shooting me with snow balls from the fort.

"Ow!" I yelped, that one had ice in it. Oh well ours had frozen jam in them to make fake blood (but it was a bitch getting Beyond to hand over even _one_ jar -.- ...I'm going to pretend I don't see that face).

I barley missed the next snow ball aimed at my face and heard something along the lines of: 'Miss! Fire the missiles!' God I hate it when Matt is in his own world-unless he's burying Near neck deep in sand and throwing crabs at him.

'Miss! Fire the missiles!' Was all I needed to hear for me to run behind a rock and watch countless snow balls fly over my head.

_'Hey what is that?'_ I noticed something fast and short and _pale_ as the dead running towards my flag. Oh shit, its _Near_ how wonderful and magnificent.

Like hell I'm letting him get the flag. I ran away from the rock and started chasing Near, damn that egghead was fast! I saw Beyond standing in front of our fort without a care in the world.

_'What is he doing!?'_

He noticed me and waved, I saw that his eyes had _that_ glint again and he pointed up so I looked up. Nothing wait-oh. Heh poor Near~

The flag was in the tree above me. (Did I forget to mention that we don't use rules? Oh sorry, my bad.) Near was going after a decoy which would trigger an avalanche-like trap from what I saw.

I stopped running and stood by to watch. I know I should have been goig after their flag but I didn't want to miss this.

**Matt's POV:**

Where did Princess Mello go? Silver said I should protect the treasure and the castle at all costs-YAY! But Devil B and Princess Mello are our friends, but Silver said we have to keep them from our treasure and steal their's... I will do it!

I looked back at the other castle and saw Devil B laughing, that isn't good. What if they took Silver captive? Oh no I'm coming Silver!

I left the castle and took some grenades (Near: snow balls) and started running outside.

_Snap!_

What the goblins?

I looked around. "Ferloopa is that you?" I called out and felt something fall on my head. And another thing fall on my head. And another one. Then several more fell on top of me. When They finally stopped I saw snow on my arms, shirt and pants. Oh, so someone set a trap up here, how nice of them.

Oh what a shame, I set up my own traps around here, and I knew exactly where they were and how to make people set them off.

I brushed myself and started thinking; They set up traps, we set up traps, I made myself look like an idiot, Beyond must be laughing at me, I could trick Mels into falling in my pit trap but I don't know where he is...

"Hey what's happening?" I turned around and saw Light staring at me.

"Oh nothing. When you, Matsuda and L left we just decided to have a snow war. You should join mine and Near's team!" I said excitedly. No I will not go crazy again, bad insanity, bad.

"Uh do I have a choice?" He asked, he should know the answer to that.

"Nope." I said bluntly he facepamled.

"Fine what do I have to do?"

"Not much, just defend the flag, attack Beyond or Mels, take their flag-a green scarf, and also get battle ammo-which would be snow." I said casually, it wasn't that much.

"..." He said nothing and gave me a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look. Something caught my eye and I saw Mello snickering next to a tree and Near a few feet away from him. I better finish this if I wanna embarrass Mels, hopefully he doesn't get to mad.

"Everything." I said and continued on my merry way to an unsuspecting Mels and Near.

**Mello's POV:**

I'd say Near's going to be neck deep in snow in about fourteen steps, I really should get the other flag or do something but meh-damn I wish I had my camera right now!

Waiting... Waiting... Waiting.. Waiting.

_Crack!_

Oh look.

He set off the avalanche trap.

The albino looked around for a few seconds before a pile of snow fell on him. That must have been cold, oh well~

"Hey Mels! Near is better then you!"

What?

"And smarter!"

_What?_

"And I took all of your chocolate!"

**What!?**

**Matt's POV:**

Oh shit I think I over did it. AHHHHHHHHHHH RUN DUMBLEDOR RUN! (Don't you just love randomness?)

I started running to get a head start away from Mello-who was swearing and chasing me, I had to make it to the pitfall trap. If I did Mello can't kill me, if I don't make it... tell the others I said I broke the family i-pod.

"Oh Mattieee~"

I wont lie, he scares me when he's like this. Now that I think about it, this is Mello's 'Beyond/2P' mode.

"Mattie isn't here right now and you can't leave a message!" I yelled back, that rock looked familiar. The hole is over there!

I panted and kept running towards it when I was about to set off the trap I jumped on the rock and kept running. I turned around panting, Mello didn't know about the trap and kept running after me until he reached the trap. And then...

_CRASH!_

Mello fell down the rabbit hole.

"Sorry Mels!" I called down to him. "I'll let you out after I get your flag!"

"You better hope I don't have my gun with me!" He yelled back angrily, at least he wasn't like _that_ anymore.

"Or I'll let you out when you feel less murderous and angry, see ya Mels!" I yelled back, few I made it. Now I'm going to catch my breathe and then go after the flag again. If I'm correct Beyond, Light and I are still free to move, unless something happened or if Beyond had L and Matsuda join his team.

**Beyond's POV:**

Mello and Near are out, now it should be just me Mattie, and L. Yeah I convinced L to join in, I wonder what happened to Light and Matsu. Meh, they're fine where ever they are.

I left the fort to L and I was looking for the other flag. If I was a grey (so nutreal) flag where would I be?

Since Near was going after our fake flag Matt probably hid the flag some where. Considering he was in his own world when he hid it this could take a while-unless he put it in plain sight and I was having a Matsuda moment. (I wouldn't want to insult any blondes after all.)

I was in the other fort rummaging through the freezing snow/ice balls when I saw something furry and gray.

"Oh hello~" I picked up the furry grey thing, it was the flag but it looked like a dead cat... I checked it over and sighed. Good, it wasn't a dead cat I didn't want to look for the other flag again.

"I win," I said smiling. I calmly walked out of the enemy fort and started sprinting back to our fort humming while I did it.

"Hey Lawli we win!" I yelled when I got back to the fort.

"What do you do when you get the flag?" The look a-like asked blinking owlishly.

"We have to tie it to a stick and put it on top of the fort." I answered half heartedly while grabbing and tying the scarf to the stick.

"Ah, I see."

**(I am a blue and red rabbit page-Anata ga aka de shibo, kore wa muzushi seiseki usagi no utadesu)**

Our snow war finally ended and we went back to the house, oh lookey lue Matsu's home and he looks mad!

"Can someone tell me why there's a broken vase and ripped up paper in my room...?" He asked his voice sounded angry, so basically his tone wasn't that foreigen.

"Oh that? Yeah Near and I had to get rid of something so we used the shards from the broken vase~" I explained.

"And the vase is broken because...?" He asked angrily.

"Light-kun threw it at my head." L stated.

"I wouldn't have thrown it at your head if you weren't pulling on my arm saying we needed more sugar." Light said annoyed.

"Oh this sounds like a you problem so we're just gonna go now..." Mello said and dragged Matt and Near somewhere. LIke hell I was staying here with them, I didn't want to be lectured!

"I'm gonna go with them, oh and that paper was from your sister Matsu!" I said and left before anyone could stop me. Ah life...

"How could you leave me to be bitched at!?" I asked glaring at a certain blonde, redhead and albino in the same albino's room.

"We thought you were behind us!" Matt insisted.

"Yeah right." Like I really believed that.

"Really we did!" Mello retorted.

"So you grabbed Near and Matt and ran away, while Light, Lawli, and I were about to be bitched at by a annoying Matsuda?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh... yes?" The blonde guessed.

"Kesesese... wrong answer." I said venomously and took out my knife. Here's a message to you mind audience; Never leave your house without a knife with you, you never know when you'll need it~

"Hey wait! Near and I didn't have a say in this!" Matt tried.

"Too bad!" I said and we started running, screaming, swearing, threatening and tripping each other for two hours until Matsuda noticed and hit us with a frying pan.

_'I hope he realizes the horror he just unleashed.'_ I thought before I passed out. Damn frying pan.

**(I am a forever a scone page- why am I alone?)**

"BB, MELLO, NEAR, MATT! I'M SORRY OKAY NOW LET ME OUT!" I heard Matsuda scream again I sighed. He made this boring an hour ago.

"So what do you think? Should we show him mercy?" Near asked staring down at Matsuda.

"I don't know maybe." Matt replied absently, he was playing his game again.

After we woke up from that damn frying pan we planned our revenge and carried it out. Now 'Matsu-chan' was hung upside down by his feet, being tickled by a toy robot Near built, he was painted bright pink by Mello and Matt, punched twice by me, and he was forced to watch Barney for four hours.

Sure the Barney part might be a little harsh but he's been through worse-like when he met the lion! He should be happy we don't know where the zoo is yet.

"Do what you want, this got boring after an hour of watching him cry." I said boredly.

"Agreed... I really hope Light and L were smart enough not to call the cops." Mello said next to me.

"If they called the police how do we explain... this?" Matt gestured to Matsuda, he was screaming and red in the face. Did I forget to say we were filming this and he was in the basement? Sorry, but now you know so its fine.

"I'll let him out before Light and L get tired of hearing Matsuda and make sure they didn't call the police." Near said and left our lair. We turned the living room into our new lair, and don't worry Matsuda wont have a heart attack when he sees it. But he might have a muscle spasm.

"Have fun at the circus." Matt waved as the albino left our lair.

"Matt have you been paying attention?" I asked he looked at me and took off his goggles.

"Yeah, Near's going in the basement to let Matsuda out. Why?" He said giving me a weird look..

"Because you... you know what? Nevermind, it nothing." I said and Mello did an anime fall, Matt just shrugged and continued playing his 3DS.

"So... Christmas." Mello started after a while.

"Yep." I muttered.

"B that doesn't make any sense." Matt said.

"Yep." I repeated, I don't even know what's wrong with me anymore.

"I'm back." Near said sitting on the couch.

"Ah, where's Matsuda?" Matt asked, Near pointed at the doorway and we all saw Matsuda shivering in the door.

"So cold... and pink." He mumbled, fuck. I think we finally broke him.

"Uh guys, i think we finally broke him." I said a loud, if I knew that would fuck him up that much I would have done that a long time ago.

"No he's fine see? He's smiling." Matt lied and lifted Matsuda's face up to make it look like he was smiling.

"Uh Matt-" Mello started.

"He fine." I agreed trying to convince us.

"We're back from the candy store-what happened?" Light asked looking at all of us.

"Is Matsuda alright?" L asked eating a pop tart.

"He fine!" Matt repeated louder.

Huh... how do we explain this without being lectured or slapped?

**(I am a cliff page-I'll I need is a hanger and I'll be a cliffhanger!)**

Me: That's it! And look I made it so I'll end having to go back to this HA I win Beyond!:D

Beyond: FUCK!

Matt: I won the bet Mello! You owe me chocolate and a new game!  
Mello: Yeah, yeah... dammit.

Near: Your continuing aren't you?

Me: I might, it depends if people want me too, if they don't this will be the last chapter!

Beyond: Oh really its up to the readers... *hids knife*  
Me: No. *hits his head* Bad Beyond, bad. You can't kill the readers-but we can kill someone at Walmart! *grabs * Pleaseeee~

Beyond: Fine S. Please leave a review on what you think and if S should continue we're going to Walmart now.

Everyone: See ya~!


End file.
